Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START!
by Jack555RIPper
Summary: A boy, died because he saved a little girl from a car crash. But much to his surprise, he got revived and transferred into another world for some reasons! Follow his adventure, as he helped everyone including his friends from a certain disaster that will destroy the world of Hyperdimension while bringing smiles to everyone!
1. Prologue!

**Heeeey there folks! It's me Jack555RIPper, here bringing you a Hyperdimension Neptunia fic. I did say I'll make a story about this in other fiction right?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Hyperdimension except my OC's.**

* * *

 **Start A New Game!?**

Somewhere, around Tokyo city. There's a boy, around sixteen years old sitting in front of computer inside his house.

For the moment after browsing some things in the internet, he turned off his computer and resting his head lazily as he looked at the ceiling up top.

"Boriiiiinng..."

He muttered with sigh and half closed eyes.

That boy has a slight messy dark brown hair and has a russet eye color. He wears a blue hoddie with its zipper pulled down, showing his white t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

Then, he took a glance at the picture beside his computer. The photographs shows a younger version of him plus a man crouching and a woman standing on both of his sides. They were smiling brightfully.

' _Mom...Dad...I miss you guys so much..._ ' He thought sadly

Six years ago. There was a car crash incident, he didn't got bad injuries just a small one. But, his parents, they didn't managed to live anymore. He was crying and crying after that. Later, he got raised by his grandfather. That old man was a nice guy just like his father and mother.

But, he felt alone again as his grandpa passed away at the age of fourteen. It struck his heart so much that day. Later then, he grew up all by himself, going to school and doing a part-time jobs. And despite that he felt lonely, he always cheerful towards others.

"Yosh! Maybe some walking can turn off this boredom."

Yep, just like now.

Saying that with a smile, he stood up and stretched his up. He quickly go outta his room and headed downstairs with enthusiastic steps.

Finished tying his white shoes, he twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Taking a few steps in front of his house, he looked at the sun shining very brightfully today. He inhaled some fresh air and letting it out slowly from his nose. He put his hand on his hips.

"Well,well,well. Beautiful day it is huh." He muttered while smiling.

After that, he walked around in the city while humming his favorite song silently.

"Good morning, Takashi!"

"Oh! Good morning!"

The dark brown haired boy, whose name is Takashi greeted back to his neighbours with a smile and waving his hand. Along the way, almost everyone greeted to him with "Taka-kun" or "Taka-chan".

Well, everybody in his neighbourhood knows him, it's all because of his actions that he likes to help someone if they had any trouble.

* * *

"Naah, as usual, everyone sure are nice to me!"

After taking a long walk and sometimes helped the people around, he sat down to a wooden bench.

"?"

He looked up and noticed that the sky is dyed orange now and he took his phone out from his pocket.

"It's sixteen pm already? Wow, I must have gone out for three or four hours now." Takashi muttered in surprise before closing his phone and hid it inside his pocket again.

He turned his gaze up towards the sky.

' _I wish...I could go onto an adventure like my Dad._ '

He thought while closing his eyes. Takashi soon heard a sound from behind him.

Thud!

"Eh?"

Immediately Takashi opened his eyes and looked behind him. There's a black colored thing on the grass.

A rock maybe?

Curious, He stood and slowly walked to it. Takashi crouched down once he near it.

"A...watch?" He muttered as he took the thing and began examined it by turning it around.

It is indeed look like a watch, but there are two things that bugging him off.

First, this watch is really, really looked weird as it shaped square and there's a black blank screen, a red power symbol button under the screen and two button that shaped like an arrow on both sides of the red button.

And lastly, he tilted his head.

"Where the heck did it came from?" He questioned while tapping the watch and looked up top.

Another question popped from his head. The screen should have a cracked if it fell down or being thrown but it's still in perfect condition, guess it didn't fell down from a great distance then.

Maybe there was someone dropping this watch.

With that in mind, he looked around but to see no one is around except Takashi himself. Sighing, he gazed back at the watch.

"...I wonder who's own this thing."

Mumbled to himself, he put it inside his pocket and planned to handed it to the police station.

Takashi turned around and was about to go to that place. Until he suddenly stopped to see a girl with green rabbit hood and it seems that she's holding a white rabbit on her left arm, hopping in the middle of the street.

Takashi gasped at her actions and was about to tell her that playing over there is dangerous.

But suddenly, Takashi heard a sound coming from the right as a car is speeding at the girl and didn't stop.

He widen his eyes as he knew what will happen, the car is going to hit the girl! There's no one around, he need to save her!

Takashi quickly kicked the grass and running towards the girl.

"Look out!"

He shouted and shoved the girl away.

She is save...

BAM!

...But not Takashi, he didn't have time to dodge the car as he got hit by the car and rolled to the ground.

He can't felt his entire body. He could only see blood...lots of bloods on the ground.

' _...Is this it? Am I going to die here...? That girl! Is she okay?_ '

Takashi weakly turned his gaze looked at the girl who's sitting unharmed on the ground and eyes widen slightly in shock and surprise.

Takashi managed to make a weak smile at her."I see...I'm glad you...o...kay."

After that words, his visions got blurry and he slowly he closes his eyes.

* * *

 **?(Takashi's POV)**

Where am I? It's black here... it's dark a-and cold...

 _Shimizu Takashi..._

Eh? Wh-Who are you...? Where are you?

 _Do you wish to live again?_

L-Live...? Yes, yes. I want to live again!

 _May I ask why?_

I...I still want to help that girl from before! I still need to take her to her parents! She might be scared and don't know what to do! That why, that's why I need to be alive again!

 _You...even though you are already dead, you still care about it. It seems that I already choose the right person._

Huh? W-What do you mean by that? More importantly, can I live again once more is that even possible!?

 _Fufu, of course you will. But when you wake up, you are not living in your world anymore._

Wait! Not living in my world? T-That's, what's that supposed to mean? What about that girl!?

 _That girl is already moved to a city near yours and she's not a human being._

Not...a human being...?

 _Yes. Ah, it looks like you will wake up soon._

I will...-Hold on! What about you!

 _Don't worry, we will meet again. Shimizu Takashi._

W-Wait!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and the sun is stinging my eyes once I opened them, and it makes me groaned slightly.

"Oi...turn off the light please..." I muttered as I closed my eyes again.

...

Wait a milisecond...

"Aaaahhh!" I soon jumped and sit to the ground.

"T-T-That's right! I got hit before by a car right!? Which means..."

I said that before I patted my chest and touched my face.

"I...I AM ALIVEEEeee!" I shouted and I laughed. S-So it was all just a dream, I really didn't get hit by the car!

"-Hahaha! I'm...what?" I mumbled as I stopped laughing and looked around.

Wh-Where is this? Some kind of a forest? How did I ended up and slept in a forest?

"It seems that you already awake."

"E-Eh...!? Wh-Who is it?"

A girl's voice coming from somewhere and it's near me making me startled as I quickly stood up and gazing around.

"Hey, stop joking around! Whoever you are, come out already!" I called while gazing around.

"I'm afraid I can't, Takashi." She replied calmly.

"W-Why not?"

"Raise and take a look at your left wrist."

I raised a brow and lifted my left hand. "Huh? What's wrong with my left wriiiiiISST...!?"

I exclaimed or should I say shouted in surprise as a black band wrapped my left wrist! I quickly turned around my wrist.

"T-This, a watch!?"

It's a black watch with shaped square, a red with power symbol button with an arrow like shaped button on both sides. Wait a minute, didn't I put it inside my pocket!?

"Nice to meet you, Shimizu Takashi." The black screen showed up a smile emoticon with red lines.

"Eh? EEEHHH?! It can talk!?" I freaked out in surprise at the watch.

"Please calm down, Takashi." It-I mean, she calmed me down.

"H-How the heck I'm supposed to calm down!? -I mean, you literally just talk!"

"That's why you need to calm down, Takashi. First, take a deep breath then I will explain everything about this." She said and I was hesitated a bit before I do what she says.

After a moment, I managed to calm myself down and I patted my chest. "A-Alright, can you now please tell me right now?"

"Very well. But just to make sure, Takashi. Do you remember everything about the whole events before?" She asked with question emoji that still with a red line and I quickly nodded.

"Yes. The girl that I saved and got hit by a car."

"What about that dream?"

"Dream...? What dream..." I slowly muttered.

I immediately widen my eyes as I remember it. "S-So that dream was-"

"Yes, Takashi. I am that voice in your dream."

"A-And I..."

"That is right. You were died once and got revived again, Shimizu Takashi. You got transferred into this world."

Hearing her, causing my heart to skipped a beat. I died once... and I am...not in Earth anymore?

"...T-This, this is another world?" I mumbled in surprise as I looked around. "But, which world is this?"

"This is the world of Hyperdimension." She answered simply.

Hyper...dimension...that name sounds familiar. Hold on a moment...Holy scott!

"Hy-Hyperdimension!? As that, game series!? Hyperdimension Neptunia!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Exactly!" She let out a happy emoji. "And our location are at the Virtua Forest near the Land of Purple Progress, Planeptune. One of the four landmasses that are composed in the Gamindustri."

"..."

I didn't say anything, just mouth gaped and blinked as my brain tried to process this. I mean, I'm in the world where Neptune and her friends lives!? This...this is...

"Um, Takashi?"

"This is..."

"Hm?"

"This...is really WONDERFUUULLLL!" I exclaimed as I raised my hands up to sky and birds flying to nowhere from the tree as they were startled by my voice.

She let out a question emoji. "Wonderful, Takashi?"

"Yeah! Isn't it wonderful!? I am in the world full of adventure and fun!" I said gleefully.

"I-I see." She muttered with a sweatdropped emoji. "But besides that, what about them?"

I raised a brow at her question. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is your known relatives including your friends back at the Earth. I'm pretty sure they will miss you."

I looked surprised as I widen my eyes a bit in realization. S-She is right, people back at my home will surely miss me though. I-Is there something that I can do?

"Hey, you the one who brought me here right? Which means, you can take me back to my homeworld again right!?"

"...I'm afraid not, Takashi." She said with sad emoji.

"H-Huh...!? Why not!?"

"Because my teleportation ability can only be used two times. I already used it to travel to your home, and the second time was when I transferred us to this world." She finished explained.

I...I can't go back anymore...?

Feeling shock and despair, I fell and sat to the ground.

"So, I-I am trapped here...forever? Wh-What should I do?" I muttered desperately as I clutching my legs together and felt that my eyes began watering.

"Please don't be look so sad, Takashi. Do you remember the words that I said to you?"

I slowly stopped crying. "E-Eh...?"

"I choose you Takashi, it's because you have a strong will to help someone. Not caring who is it, you still helped them."

"..."

"You even risked your live when you were saving that girl. That is the reason why I choose you, Takashi."

A strong will to help someone. It's right that I like to help someone no matter who are they, I still do it. It's because, because I wanted to make them smile.

"...Ne, there must be a reason why you brought me here right?"

"Exactly. And it has a connection to helping someone."

Helping? After hearing that word, I rubbed my watery eyes and I-

"Yosha!" I quickly got up and put my usual smile back. "If it connected to helping everyone, I will gladly do it, no matter what! I'll make them smile!"

After my highly determination, the watch let out a happy emoji.

"Fufu. It seems like I really chose the right person. Alright, Takashi. Let us proceed to the Neptune-san's place, Planeptune."

"Oh! Let's go umm...what is your name?" I asked as I rubbed my hair with my right hand.

"Name? ...I don't have a name. Can Takashi give me one?"

"Hmm..." I put a hand on my chin in thought, after a while, a light bulb came from my head. "Aha! How about I call you...Watch-san(Ms. Watch)?"

"Watch-san...even though it's simple. Hehe, I like it." Ms. Watch giggled as she made a happy emoji and I smiled and nodded.

"Okay then Watch-san! Let's onward to Planeptune!" I said.

Since this day, my wish became true. I will go into an adventure like my father! while helping people around me!

Now then, let the new game...START!

* * *

 **So how's the Prologue everyone? Interesting? If you it is, please make sure to follow my story and leave a review! I would appreciate it.**

 **Also, please make sure to read my other fic of Date A Live.**

 **Just so you know, this story is set after Hyperdimension mk2/ re;birth2 and before Hyperdimension V/ re;birth 3. Which means, I'm making my own arc.**

 **Oh! And did someone noticed that there's a character from another anime made a cameo in this fiction? I hope you guys did.**

 **NEXT! In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START!**

"Howdy there! My name is Neptune and this is my adorable little sis, Nepgear!"

"W-Wow, I never seen a talking watch before."

"Watch-san! What are those things!?"

"DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!"

"I won't let you! No matter who are they, I will help them!"

"Henshin!"

 **Transformation and such!?**


	2. Chapter 1!

**Disclaimer: Previous chapter**

* * *

 **Transformation And Such!?**

 **Takashi's POV**

I was panting and sweating from my own exhaustion, I fell with my face planted on the grass.

"...I'm so beat..." I mumbled out loud.

"I am very sorry Takashi, I didn't warned you that there are monsters in this forest." Ms. Watch apologized.

"It's okay, Watch-san. It was actually my fault that I was so excited that I totally forgot about those."

It was that reason why I'm very tired like now. There were monsters in that forest! Tulip's! Boxer-X's! And Dogoos! Well I kinda admit Dogoos really cute, but they're not, I repeat. They are not cute!

"But, Takashi. All that running you did was not useless." She said and I quickly knelt up and lifted my left wrist and looked at her.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Look in front of you."

"Huh?"

I do what she says as I lifted my head and soon held my breath.

"T-That..." I stood up while mumbling before I put a wide smile on my face.

I can't believe it! It's, it's-!

"Pla-...PLANEPTUUUNNNEEEEeee...!" I exclaimed loudly while spreading my arms and birds flying up to nowhere as they heard my shout.

From my view, I can see the futuristic buildings, skyscrapers and that tall, giant tower up ahead of me.

"Hehe, you're very energetic like Neptune-san, Takashi." Ms. Watch remarked with a smile emoji.

"Un, Neptune and I almost have the same personality. And that's the reason why she is my first favorite character in this series." I put my hands on my hips. "Man, I can't wait to meet her and her lil' sis, Nepgear."

"I see. But Takashi, let's go to the city first and find a food for you to eat. Surely, you are hungry from all that running right?" She suggested and at the same time, my stomach grumbled.

"Ehehe, now that you mention it. I really need to fill up my stomach." I scratched my cheek as I blushed a bit from embarrassment.

With that, I jogged to that city, Planeptune.

* * *

About a minutes later, I arrived as I looked around at the buildings in amazement. This place, it looks more beautiful than what I seen in the anime and the game. Not to mention, there's a lot of peoples here.

"W-Whoa...this city really is undoubtfully super duper amazing!"

"Of course, Takashi. Planeptune has the most advanced other than The Land of Black Regality, Lastation and the other nations as well. But despite that, Planeptune has the lowest shares due to the goddess's laziness on doing quests." Ms. Watch said with '-_-' emoji.

"Ahaha, I kinda get what you mean." I said while rubbing my hair and sweated a bit.

Well, it looks like the good ol' NepNep it is. I bet Histoire is lecturing her right now. Alright then! First, I need food then secondly, I'll meet with Neptune and the others.

I began to walking and searching around the city for any food store. Let's see...restaurant, restaurant...-Ah!

"There it is!" I said while running towards a ramen restaurant. Wow, never thought that they have it here.

...But wait!

"Oh no! I realized I don't have money! What should I do!? I'm going to be starve to death!" I raised my voice loudly while clutching my head.

"Don't worry, Takashi. I have an idea."

"Eh? What idea? *gasp* don't tell me that...I have to sell my phone!" I said in surprise.

"Fufu. You don't have to do that. Like I said, I have an idea. Please hold on a moment." She said calmly.

After a moment like she said. A blue light shot up from the watch's screen and a hologram showing a black thing appeared, and it's becoming slowly visible like a real thing.

"W-Whoa!" I caught it before it could fell down to the ground.

"? A USB flash drive?" I muttered as I examined it.

"Exactly, Takashi. It contains a lot of money in this drive."

"Huh? By a lot you mean..."

"That is right. It's full of 999999999999 credits."

"THAT MUCH!?"

Hearing how much the amounts of the money was, I can't help but immediately yelled in surprise. Oh my God, with this amount of credits, I could have buy all kinds of things in the store. Heck, I could have even buy the White house back on Earth!

"H-How can you do that? Is this some kind of a cheat!?"

"Fufu. It is just one of my program, Takashi. And yes! You could say this is a cheat." Ms. Watch explained with smile emoji.

"Ooh, awesome! Then can you make a car or a plane or a bike!?"

"I very sorry but I cannot do that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Why not?"

"Because I don't have enough memory space, Takashi." She answered simply and I put up a wry smile.

"A-Ah, I see. Never mind it then! Let's go and eat!"

With that, I walked enthusiastically and opened the door of the restaurant.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

"Please come again!"

After finishing my meals, I walked outside the restaurant and smiled cheerfully as I put my hands on my back head.

"Haaaah, I'm so full..." I muttered while patting my stomach before I looked at the black flash drive. "Hehe, he sure looked very surprised."

Well, after showing it to the owner. His eyes bulged out comically like a balloon, haha! Then, I ordered um, let's see, 1,2,3,...oh! 12 bowls of ramen!

"Fufu. He sure is, Takashi." Ms. Watch agreed. "Now, I think it's time to meet Neptune-san and the others."

"Oh!" I nodded in response, put the flash drive in my pocket and walked to the giant building.

"AAAHHH...!"

Suddenly, a shout came from nowhere making me jumped in surprise. Just now, that was-

"HELP ME...!"

"-A scream!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"It seems to be came from the park. Hurry, Takashi!" Ms. Watch said.

I turned and ran towards the source. After running for a while, I soon stopped right on my track near the park and looked around. Now, where is he?

"HELP...!"

I quickly turned my head as I heard that. It's a boy being chased b-by some sort of two humanoid monsters!?

T-They looked pretty similar to wolfs head but their skins is look like a green armor that is scaly on their arms and legs. I-It's not a monster from the game, I've never seen anything like this!

"Watch-san! What are those things!?"

"! So, they are already here." Ms. Watch muttered with angry emoji while I raised a brow at her.

"!" I gasped as the boy got tripped and fell down to the grass. Seeing this, the monsters are going to attack the kid.

I need to save him!

I quickly dashed to them. Once I near it, I shoved one of the thing making them stumbled and rolled around on the grass. I turned towards the kid.

"Hey! You okay!?" I immediately asked the boy and he slowly nodded while crying a bit.

"Okay, let's get you outta here." I said as I was about to carry the kid and his eyes widen as he looked behind me.

"Mister...!"

"Takashi! Behind you!"

"Eh?" I turned back and widen my eyes as one of the monsters, standing behind me and raised its claw hand high up. It's going to attack us!

The monster quickly lower its hand to strike us. Acting quickly, I let it hit me as I spread my arms to protect the boy.

SLASH!

"Gah!" I cringed in pain as the claw slashed my back, ripping my blue hood and white T-shirt.

"Takashi!" Ms. Watch shouted in worry as I fell down to the ground.

It hurts-Ow! I-I think I can feel blood behind my back!

"Gh! Get out from here, boy!" I said.

"B-But, what about you mister?" He asked in worry and I put up a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me. Now go!" I said and he hesitantly got up and run away.

I smiled before slowly looked behind and open an eye. The thing's going to attack again as it is raising his claw hands! I immediately shut my eyes and wait for another impact, I could have dodge it if I don't have a wound on my back.

"DESTROY!" It shouted in mechanical voice and swung its arms at me.

"Hiyaaa!"

Someone blocked the slash and hit the monster with something, sending it away as I heard a rolling sound.

"Hey there! You okay fella?" She asked and turned around.

I slowly opened my eyes at the girl's voice and I gasped.

She has a short lilac purple hair and eyes. Her hair has two clips that shaped like a D-pad and she's wearing a white choker. There's no mistake anymore. It is my favorite character, Neptune in her second outfit that she wears in Hyperdimension Neptunia V!

"A-Ah, I-I'm fine..." I said in a slight shaky voice due to nervousness. T-To think that I'll meet NepNep now...-W-Wait! That's not the problem right now!

"Heh? No, you're not. You are practically bleeding right now!" She exclaimed while holding a wooden bokken. "Just wait here, my friend. I'm gonna deal with this...-Are? Where did they go?"

As Neptune turned around but the monsters have already disappeared.

"Huh? That's weird, I'm pretty sure its right there." Neptune muttered.

THUD!

Feeling no strength in my body anymore due to my wound, I fell onto the ground and began to lose my consciousness.

"Nepu!? Hey,hey,hey! Stay with me buddy!"

All I can hear was Neptune's voice as I slowly closed my eyes and black out.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"The wound isn't very bad, Nep-Nep. I think he's going to be alright."

I groaned slightly.

"Ah! Goodness, it looks like he's waking up!"

I grumbled and groaned again.

"...Wow, what a sleepyhead."

"Muu...Ah! That's right! I know just the cure to wake him up! Chuuuu..."

"Ha!? What are you doing, Nep!"

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked two times to get a clear look. Eh? What is this in front of me?

"-uuuuuuu..." I blinked again and this time it got more clear as a small lips is IN FRONT OF MY FACE!?

"UAaaahhhh...!" I immediately jumped in surprise.

"Aww, he's already awake." Neptune said in a bit disappointment.

"W-W-What was, what are you doing!? -Hold on! Wh-Where is this! Where am I?!" I freaked out in panic.

I looked around side by side. I'm sitting on the sofa and I'm inside a living room? The room has a big flat TV and a console game that shaped like D-pad and a word 'N' in the middle on the ground. There's a table and chairs for many people not far from me.

"Please calm down, mister. You were got hurt and Nep-Nep brought you here. And thankfully, the wound on your back wasn't that big." A girl with a pink hair explained.

"...Eh? I-I was?" I mumbled as I looked down and my chest got wrapped by bandages. "! T-That's right! I was saving that boy from a monsters!"

"Hmm, that's weird. If what Nep says is true, the monsters just attacked a civilian out of blue." A girl with long brown hair remarked as she crossed her arms.

"Of course what I says is true! There's no way I would lie right, Nep Jr.?" Nep asked.

"A-Ah, that's right, Onee-chan."

"At first, I'd thought that Nep was the one who attacked him."

"Nepu!? You did think of that!? How rude! Besides, I'm the main heroine in this fanfiction."

"I was joking."

"U-Um..."

While they were talking, I can't help but scratched my cheek and put a wry smile at the situation. It looks like everyone are here in the Basilicom.

"Are you alright, Takashi?" Ms. Watch asked as she put up a worry emoji. I raised my left wrist and looked at her.

"Un. Thanks to them, I'm A-OK." I replied with smile.

"Goodness! What was that noise?" The girl with long lilac hair said in surprise and everyone turns towards me.

"A-Ah, it was just my friend, Watch-san." I told them as I showed her to them.

"Hello, my name is Watch-san. Nice to meet you." Ms. Watch greeted with smile emoji.

"And my name is Shimizu Takashi. Thanks for helping me back there." I said and gave a slight bow.

"Oh! Howdy there! My name is Neptune and this is my adorable little sis, Nepgear!" Neptune greeted and gestured to her sister, Nepgear.

"W-Wow, I never seen a talking watch before." Nepgear said and-Wha..! Is her eyes is sparkling!?

"And this is my two BFF, Iffy and Compa!"

"Hey there, my name is actually IF by the way." IF said and held out a hand to greet me.

"O-Oh." I took the hand and shake it.

"I'm Compa. Pleased to meet you, Shi-Shiro-? Shido...?-Ah! Shimazaki Nobunaga!" Compa said and I sweated. I remembered that she can't pronounce a long name. But, who's Shimazaki Nobunaga?

"A-Ahaha, just call me Taka or Takkun. I wouldn't mind it." I said while rubbing my hair and she nodded.

"Ne, Taka. Are you new around here? Because I never seen a boy like you around this city." IF asked.

"Eh? Ah, I a-actually, um..." I stuttered as cold sweat rolling down. Crap! What should I do!? If I say I came from another world, they most likely wouldn't believe what I say.

"-Don't worry, Takashi. Let me take it from here." Ms. Watch said. "Actually IF-san, Takashi is-"

"Neptune-san, Nepgear-san. I know you in there."

"! Uh oh! My Nepsence is tingling!" Neptune exclaimed in surprise.

The moments after that, the entrance door opened with a BAM! Making us including Ms. Watch jumped in surprise. And revealing a small girl with yellow hair floating on a book. And I can tell that she's really mad!

"IT'S HISTY!" Nep screamed.

"Neptune-san. Why are you bringing a guest without my permission? What is going on here?" Histoire asked sternly.

"A-Ah, we- uhh, I mean-" Neptune got panicked while sweating.

"It's been a long time, Histoire-san."

"Hm?"

Suddenly, Ms. Watch spoke up and Histoire-san turned her gaze towards the sound at my left wrist and gasped in surprise.

"You! It can't be...!"

"Fufu. It seems that you have grown, Histoire-san." Ms. Watch said with smile emoji.

"E-Eh? You two know each other?" I asked.

"Exactly. The truth is, I was born and created from this world, Takashi." She explained and I let out surprise.

"EHHH!? Why didn't you told me that before, Watch-san?" I asked.

T-They were a friends long ago! And wait, didn't Histoire-san used an emoji on the screen text in the first game like Ms. Watch too!? And why did the game didn't told us anything about it!?

"I am very sorry, Takashi." She apologized with emoji. "I truly forgot."

"I-I see..." I muttered.

"Watch-san? Did Takashi gave you that name? And is he...?" Histoire asked.

"That is right, Histoire-san. I chose this boy, Shimizu Takashi to be my host."

"But, don't you know the whole consequences Takashi-san's going to take? He will hurt himself." Histoire said with stern voice.

Huh? What does she mean?

"Whoa, Time out! Can somebody please tell me what is going on here?" IF cut in between us and Neptune nodded.

"Yeah! We like to know that too!" Neptune added.

"Well then, Neptune-san. I will explain everything in details." Ms. Watch said. "Actually, Shimizu Takashi is not from this world."

"This world? ...Eh! So, you mean he's from another world?" Nepgear asked.

"W-Well, to put it simply, yes. I came from the world called Earth." I explained.

"Earth? What a weird name..." Neptune commented.

"Let's get back on the main subject." Ms. Watch said. "Like I said before, Histoire and I was born and created from this world by Mother. Years later, Mother told me that there is going to be a disaster in Gamindustri in the future before she was gone."

"Mother...told you that?" Histoire muttered.

"Indeed. Mother also told me to find someone who has a strong will to help others that can prevent this disaster. And that someone is you, Takashi. That's why I chose you because of it."

It's true, I really like to help someone else no matter who is it. As long as they needed help, I'll do my best to make them smile.

Wait a minute, disaster?

"By disaster, you mean those wolf monsters?" I asked.

"Exactly, Takashi. Those monsters is called _Firus_."

"Firus?" We asked in unison.

"Yes. Firus is a false program that were suddenly created into this world. They like to destroy everything, even can corrupt everything and bringing an infection towards humans in this world."

"An infection? Do you mean they get sick or something?" I asked.

"No, Takashi. By infection means that they turned into one of them."

"! Don't tell me...!"

"Yes. They become one of the Firus and attacking people around and infecting them without remorse."

We gasped in shock as we heard Ms. Watch explanation. S-So, that monsters before were once a human!?

"Who...Who created such a creature like this!?" I said angrily and clenched my fist.

"I don't know, Takashi. But whoever he or she is, we need to stop it." Ms. Watch said.

"Wow man, this is absolutely dark. I mean, does this Author have the same imagination as that urobutchy guy?" Neptune remarked.

"But, is there anything we can do about the infected?" Nepgear asked.

"There is a hope, Nepgear-san."

After she said that, I widen my eyes in surprise.

"There is!? So tell us what can we do to help them!?" I quickly asked.

"That is-"

BOOOM!

Ms. Watch words was cut off and we jumped as we heard an explosion.

"Zoinks! W-What was that!?" Neptune exclaimed in surprise and Histoire checked from the window.

"Goodness! Was that an explosion!?"

"Everyone, over here!" Histoire said and I got up and we ran towards to the window. Below us, there are smokes everywhere, cars, even the buildings is on fire and the civilians running and screaming in panic.

"Firus!" I exclaimed as I saw those Wolf monsters.

"IF-san, Compa-san and Taka-san. You three lead the civilians to safety while Neptune-san and Nepgear-san hold off the Firus." Histoire commanded as she turned to us.

"Yeah! Let's go everyone!" Neptune said and we nodded.

"Yes!" We spoke in unison.

I grabbed my shirt and my blue hood, that was hanging on the sofa and we ran towards downstairs using the elevator.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The group arrived on the mess and they gasped at the view in front of them.

"This is horrible..." IF said as Compa put her palms on her mouth.

"Help-Help me..." Someone said weakly.

They quickly turned their gaze and saw a man is walking unsteadily towards us while reaching his hand to us.

JAB!

"!" Their heart skipped a beat as he was jabbed behind by one of the Wolf Firus using its claw hand. The person's mouth hanging openly and a numbers that looks like a Data Codes slowly came from behind where he's getting stabbed and wrapped all the person's body. Soon, ears and green armor formed from him and became the Wolf Firus.

The group, trembled in fear as the saw that horror.

"S-So..., this is how they infecting people..." Takashi muttered with shaky tone. But soon, he shook his head to snap himself out.

"A-Anyway everyone! We need to help the civilians!" Takashi's voice broke the tension and they nodded.

"Yeah, that's right! Nep. Jr and I will hold them off. C'mon my little sister, let's transform and roll out!" Nep said in serious tone.

"Um!" Nepgear nodded firmly in response.

After that, their body lighted and Takashi closed his eyes due to sudden brightness. He opened his eyes, Neptune's body become taller and her hair color got darker and became longer in twintails with braids and her eyes changed into blue. Her clips changed small black circular clips with 'X' lining that glowed. Not only that, her clothes changed.

Nepgear's hair becomes a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone. And her clothes got changed too.

The Nep sisters has been changed into HDD mode.

"Iffy, Compa, Takashi. Leave this to us while you help the peoples out of here." Neptune instructed in deeper voice as she turned to them.

"We got it." IF nodded.

Neptune and Nepgear summoned up their purple futuristic odachi and white gun sword. They then, charged towards the Firus and began fighting them while Takashi and the others are helping the people.

"Hiyaa!" Nep let out battle roar as she slashed one of the Firus at the chest and sparks flying from it. The monster stumbled a bit and began its counterattack as it uses the claw hand to slash Neptune but she managed to dodge it by sidestepped to the right.

Nepgear's fighting the other Firus. The monster intended to jabbed her right through the chest but in a quick act, she blocked it using the flat side of the blade and pushed it, she slashed two times at the monster sending it flying and rolled to the ground.

"Kh!" Neptune grunted as she blocked the slash from Firus. It pushed the sword up before kicking Neptune away.

"What a strong opponent." Neptune remarked as she panted slightly. She kicked the ground and charged to it again.

"Cross Combination!" Neptune let out a few slash and the monster managed to block it but not quite, as she lift the Firus high with her sword and jumped, swung her sword downwards, causing it to land the ground hard with a crater.

Soon, Neptune descended to the ground. The monster laying on the ground lifelessly.

Twitch.

"Hm?"

Firus claw hand twitched and slowly got up like a zombie and its eyes glow red. Seeing this, Neptune readied her sword again.

"DESTROY!" The Firus dashed towards her and swung its hands like a mad man.

' _It became stronger...!?_ ' Nep thought as she dodge and parries an attack and she don't have any chance to counterattack.

Meanwhile, Takashi is lifting a debris and pushed it aside.

"Hey, are you okay?" He reached out a hand to help the girl and she grabbed it and lift herself up.

"Y-Yes..."

"Yosh, now get outta here. It's dangerous." He said with a smile and the girl nodded in reply before ran and followed others to safety.

"AHH!" Neptune screamed as she was got slashed and sent away from the monster a few distance and rolled to the ground.

"! Onee-chan!" "Neptune!" They both called her name and she reverted back into human form.

"DESTROY!"

Nepgear quickly turned towards the Firus that she fought before and powerfully swung its arm horizontally, Nepgear blocked the attack but got sent away onto the wall.

"Kyaa...!" She screamed in pain from the impact and fell to the ground.

"Nepgear!" Takashi shouted but she was knocked out conscious while reverting back to human form like her sister.

The monsters are approaching Nepgear and Neptune slowly.

"No...is there, is there something that I can do...!?" Takashi muttered desperately while clenching his fist as he saw the girls are getting attack again.

"There is one way, Takashi."

"Huh? What one way!? Please tell me!"

After Ms. Watch said that, she shot a blue hologram from the screen and slowly became real. Takashi soon grabbed it and took a look. It's a small mini card.

"A SIM card?"

"This is called Drive Card for your transformation."

"Transform- You mean, into a CPU?"

"Exactly! Takashi, you only have to insert the Card into my left side and push the power button. But, only a strong will of help can activate it." Ms. Watch said. "Now, what is your answer, Takashi?"

He looked at the Drive Card, and feeling quite unsure of himself. Takashi, actually is scared in the inside for the whole time.

"DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!"

Takashi looked again at the monsters that are almost approaching Neptune and Nepgear. He slowly clenched the Card and ran towards them and soon stopped as he got closer.

Takashi is scared but-

"I won't let you! No matter who are they," He paused and looked at the Card before looking at the Firus again with determined look.

"I will help them!"

-But what scared him the most...

Takashi inserted the Drive Card into the left side of Ms. Watch.

" **Transformation: Ready** "

Ms. Watch announced in English voice and Takashi closed his eyes and inhaled some oxygen softly. He opened his eyes with more determination look.

...Is that he couldn't help everyone around him and make them smile!

"Henshin!"

He pressed the red power button and a red glowed lining slowly running from the watch and onto his left arm. Once the lining approached Takashi's neck, it circled around him before combined again and running to this right arm. Not only that, the lining from the neck also running straight down to his chest and his back, goes down and circled his waist while reaching down to both of his legs.

The monster stopped walking and covered their eyes from the brightness as a red light that came from Takashi. Neptune and Nepgear groaned and slowly opened their eyes and gasped.

"Goodness! Is that...?"

"Taka...-kun..?"

" **Transformation: Complete** "

The brightness slowly faded and revealing Takashi who was also closing his eyes, slowly opened them and blinked as he looked at himself.

"Eh?...HUEHH!?"

He's not in his clothes anymore. Instead, he wears a dark blue suit with red lining and grey light armor with a small symbol **(A/N: Cover Symbol)** on his chest. A red belt wrapped around his waist, on its left there are five black slots lining up that can fit a USB Flash Drive. But strangely, there are only two Flash Drive, one is colored yellow and one is bronze.

That's not only it. Takashi also changed as his dark brown hair becomes lighter with a slight red tone on it and his russet colored eyes changed into bronze with a power symbol on the irises.

Takashi couldn't help but held his breath as he is looking at his red lining gloves and his armor.

"T-This is...I became, a CPU?" He muttered in amazement while looking at his hands. Plus, his tone stays the same.

 **BGM: Life is SHOWTIME! from Kamen Rider Wizard OP**

"Nepu! What's up with the background music!?"

"DESTROY!"

"Eh?"

One of the Wolf Firus charged towards Takashi.

"Ah! W-w-w-w-wait a sec-!" He stammered while waving his hands as it charged at him. The monster slashed his chest as sparks flying from the armor.

"Stop it...!" He dodged clumsily another attack and grabbed its waist and pushing it. The monster skidded to stop and elbowed Takashi's back and he groaned in pain.

"Gh! I said stop it!" Takashi said while releasing himself from the Firus and punched it right on the guts with his right hand.

The impact sending away a few meter from Takashi making him surprised.

' _W-Whoa! It feels like I became stronger!_ ' Takashi thought in awe as he looked at his fist.

"Takashi, in front!" Ms. Watch warned.

"Eh? W-Wha!"

Snapped from his thoughts, he immediately lifted his head and rolled to the right at an incoming attack from another Firus before kicked it. He got up and began punching.

"Take this!" He punched right on the chest.

"And this!" He punched again before flicked his right wrist and pull back his arm.

"One, more, time!" He sent a powerful punch right on the chest, sending it flying and rolled beside its friend. Ouch! That gotta be hurt.

"A-Amazing! He's so strong!" Nepgear remarked in awe.

"Yeah, no kid! It feels like he's level 999 already." Neptune added.

"Heh!" Takashi smirked at himself. Suddenly, he fell down to the ground as another Firus pounced from a building and tackled him from behind.

"Ow! Hey, that's cheating!" He said while getting up, dashed and punched it on the head. The Wolf ducked and slashed him upwards but Takashi managed to dodge it by sidestepped.

He then kicked it, causing it stumbled to the ground. The monster seems to be in rage as its eyes glowed red and letting out an animalistic grunt.

"DESTROY!DESTROY!"

"Whoa! Oi!"

He failed to dodge as he was being slashed by it a few times on the chest before it heel kicked Takashi and threw him away, sending him rolling on the ground. He coughed a bit from the attack he took.

"Ouch, that hurt...why does it suddenly became strong?"

"Because it becomes angry every time you attack the Firus, to put simply, they become stronger when they get mad. Hold on Takashi, let me summon up your PredaBlade."

"Predawhat?"

Suddenly, a white Data Code formed from Takashi's right hand. The Data becomes longer and longer until it lights dimmed.

Takashi lifted the thing in front and inspected turning it around. This is a futuristic silver single edged shaped like katana blade with blank lining, both sides of the blade have a four slots of Flash Drive with two on the left and two on the other. Under the hilt is a USB port.

"S-So this is my sword...-Yosh! I can do this!"

The monster charged towards Takashi again and this time, he blocked and parries its claw before swung his sword horizontally two times and vertically up right on the chest part. He then pull back his sword and thrust the monsters body causing it to fly and rolled beside his two companions.

They slowly stood up and Takashi readied his sword again.

SQZZZZ! SQZZZZ!

But much to his surprise, their body became static and Data Codes coming and flying from their bodies and they stood unsteadily like they are going to fall anytime soon.

"Eh? What happened?"

"That's it! They are weakening. Hurry, Takashi. Use the Data Deletion."

"D-Data Deletion?"

"Use the bronze Flash Drive on your belt and insert it into the USB port under your sword and swung your sword at them." Ms. Watch instructed.

"Wait! That will kill them!"

"They won't." Ms. Watch said. "Trust me, Takashi."

First, Takashi was unsure as he hesitant a bit. But he do so as he pulled up the bronze Flash Drive which has his symbol on it. He then inserted it under his sword hilt.

" **Charge!** "

" **1-50-** "

The sword's lining with bronze color slowly coming from the hilt and onto the edge.

" **100%!** "

As the lines reaching the end of the sword. The blade glowed brightly.

"Yosh!" Takashi turned towards the Firus and began to charged at them.

"SORYAAA!"

" **Maximum Drive!** "

He slashed horizontally while passing the monsters, they soon growled in agony after the impact. Takashi skidded and crouched on the ground to stop. Firus behind him fell lifelessly onto the ground with an explosion while Takashi slowly stood up.

 **BGM End**

Takashi soon turned around to check if he killed them. But after a few moments that their bodies wrapped into Data Codes before it shatters into pieces like a mirror and they revert back into normal unconscious civilians.

"We...WE DID IT! We helped them!" He cheered and raised his arms up to the sky.

"See? I told you didn't I, Takashi?" Ms. Watch said in smile emoji.

"Un!" He nodded happyfully "...Uhh, but how do I return back to normal?" He scratched his hair.

"Simple. Just pull on the Drive Card beside me and press the red button again."

"O-Oh..." Takashi then pulled out the Card and press the button. Soon, a circle with Data Codes formed around him and the circle vanished, revealing Takashi in his human form.

He looked at the Drive Card and a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Takkuuuunnn!"

He turned around to see Neptune and Nepgear ran towards him with a smiles on their face.

"Goodness, that was cool Taka-san. I can't believe you're transformed into CPU." Nepgear said and Takashi rubbed his hair in embarrassment.

"A-Ahaha, I never knew it either."

"T-That boy...!"

"Eh?"

As soon as Takashi turned behind him and look surprised as he saw a lot of people looking at the boy like he is a hero.

"We are saved! The CPUs and the boy have saved us!"

The civilians running towards them and began cheering while saying "thank you" many times and smiling. Seeing this, Takashi smiled also.

"I...never ever knew that there is gonna be a male CPU..." IF remarked from a distance and Compa nodded while their mouth gaped. Clearly, they saw the whole fight he did.

Takashi and the others finally did it, they were able to help everyone and make them smile!

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

""NEPSTASTION!""

Takashi: "Hello there! My name is Shimizu Takashi!"

Neptune: "My name is Neptune, your friendly CPU! Due to the Author's laziness or some sort. We here bringing you some announcement! But first, we have two special guest. And they are...!"

T&N: ""Itsuka Shido and Ryousuke Haruto from Date A Live!""

Shido: "A-Ahaha, hello everyone. I'm Itsuka Shido, nice to meet you."

Haruto: "Hey there, I...-Wait, why are we here? Where the hell is this? I've got some other things to do than just sit-"

Takashi: "Well then, let's get to the first topic shall we Neptune?"

Neptune: "Let's see...Oh! It says here that the Author's going to create a movie about Date A Live with Hypedimension Neptunia! Is that right, Shido?"

Shido: "Yes, that is true. The Author also said that he will create the movie that is unlike-"

Haruto: "Mayuri Judgement?"

Shido: "Y-Yes...t-that's right..."

Takashi: "Hmm...I see, Well! Let's just hope the Author's have a time on doing it. Now the second news is...-oh no, this is bad."

Neptune: "Heeh? What's bad and how bad?"

Takashi: "Very, because the Author said that he is busy due to exam's coming up next week and have to study until his brain is burned. So, he will most likely halt this and the DAL fic for a while."

Haruto: "Oh, I see- wait! Does that mean that he will halt my story!? No! Absolutely not! I really,really want to fight that Kurumi right now you know."

Shido: "W-We understand that, Haru. But, the Author is really busy you know, not to mention that he is sick. He even still write our story even though his flu."

Haruto: "Tch! I got it. Placing my arc who is so called "Haruto Damnation" after your arc the "Itsuka Disaster". What a load of bulls****."

Neptune: "Wow, he has a tongue like Blanc eh?"

Takashi: "Yeah, no kidding. Well then, that's all for today readers! I'm Shimizu Takashi."

Neptune: "And I'm Neptune!"

T&N: "See ya in the next chapter!"

Haruto: "Hm? It's over? Well then, let's get the hell outta here Shido."

Shido: "Ah! W-Wait a second!"

 **Next! In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START!**

"We are going to Lastation?"

"I don't need your help neither Neptune."

"C'mon quit being a tsundere. This is you why don't have any friends, perk up a little!"

" **Sword Mode: Lightning** "

"UWAAHH!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!"

 **Fire In Lastation!?**


	3. Chapter 2!

**Hey there folks! I'm back!**

 **Opening theme will be "ELEMENTS from RIDER CHIPS ft. Ricky"**

 **Disclaimer: Previous chapter**

* * *

 **Fire In Lastation!?**

 **Takashi's POV**

"Ahh...what a rough day..." I mumbled while stretching my arms up and walking on the streets that almost dyed orange. Clearly, it's almost evening.

It's been two days since I arrived in this world, meeting Neptune and her friends and not to mention, I became a CPU and fought off those monsters what Ms. Watch called the Firus. Like what Ms. Watch was said, these Firus monsters were falsely created by someone. I don't know who created those creatures. But, all I know that he or she needs to be stop, or else it will hurt a lot of peoples or changed them into one of them.

Anyways, now I am walking my self towards Basilicom or the Neptower, or rather a home. Well, actually Histoire said it's okay for me and Ms. Watch to sleep in there. And Nep and the others didn't mind especially Neptune how can I say this, she's very attached to me like whenever I have free time, she invited me to play a video game with her or eating a pudding...D-Don't get the wrong idea! We are just friends that's all!

Speaking of Neptune, she's just like the game and anime. I mean, she never changes as she always does her lazy attitude such as playing games, fooling around and etc. While Nepgear is always convincing her sister to do quests but that's useless. So to prevent the Shares from running low on energy, me and Nepgear are the one who did the quests. It just like the game, we beat the monsters or collecting items, and of course doing so is also helping other peoples and I don't mind it all honestly.

Besides that, I also helping citizens around the city such as doing a part-time jobs and doing a good favors. All these actions I did and after I saved the infected civilians two days ago, I actually became quite famous around the city.

"Wait, is that...! Oh! Takashi, good evening!"

"Taka-chan! Good evening!"

"Ah, good evening everyone." I greeted back at the two peoples by waving my hands with a smile.

Yup! Just like now! Everyone here are full of smiles on their faces!

"Fufu. It became very peaceful here in Planeptune because of what you did, Takashi." Ms. Watch remarked with her usual smile emoji with red lines.

"Yeah! It's just like back on Earth, everyone are happy!" I replied with a nod.

And not just that, people also gave me a name after they saw me transformed, and that is "CPU of Gamindustri" seeing I don't have nations or "Bronze Heart" due to my eyes changed to bronze according to Ms. Watch. Another reason is when my blade is glowed bronze after I inserted my Flash Drive two days ago.

While humming a song cheerfully and walking, the door of the Basilicom slid open and I saw IF who is at the elevator and push the button.

"Ah, Iffy! Wait!Wait!Wait!Wait!" I exclaimed while running in high speed to the elevator before it was closed.

"E-Eh? Taka?" She said in surprise as she saw me arrived at the elevator.

"Phew...that was close. Yo! Iffy, how are you?"

"Been fine, I just finished doing a three quests. How about you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Same, well I completed about, um,1,2,3..." I counted up my fingers. "Oh! Ten quests!"

"Is that so...-Eh!? Ten quests in just one day!?" Iffy exclaimed in disbelief and I nodded.

"Um! But, there is one client who has a weird name. Etoo...the destroyer of worlds, dikeido if I'm not wrong."

"And one winged angel." Ms. Watch added and I nodded.

"Oh, those two. Well, their requests are mostly defeat monsters and find rare items." Iffy said.

"Hm, I see...but, dikeido. It sounds so familiar somewhat." I mumbled as I crossed my arms.

"By the way, Taka."

"Eh? What is it?"

"You were came from another world, Earth right? Do you have relatives or someone else?" Iffy said and I look conflicted as I rubbed my hair.

"...Uh, well. I do had a family, but they were already gone."

"O-Oh, sorry for bringing that up..."

"I-It's okay, Iffy. You don't need to apologize." I said. "You know, my grandpa once said, "The past is the past. That's why, we need to focus on today and be prepared for the future" and I also had a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yup, I was wished to go to an adventure like my dad. Maybe God heard my wish, and I was sent here I think." I said with a smile.

"I see." She mumbled and at the same time, the elevator reaches up top as the door slid opened. We walked in and headed to the living room.

"We're back." Iffy and I spoke in unison. Here, I see Nepgear and Compa are placing foods on the dining table while Neptune is playing a video game. Once we said that, they turned to us.

"Ah, welcome home you three." Nepgear greeted.

"By the way Nepgear, what's the men-"

"Takkuuuunnn!"

"Uwooh...!"

My words were cut off as Nep suddenly hugged me. Wait, hug!?

"N-Neptune!?" "Onee-chan!"

"Ne,ne, Takkun! Do you have a free time? Let's play a video game!" Neptune exclaimed as she looked up at me.

"U-Uh, that's..."

"Nep, it's about dinner time. Don't be such a kid and let Taka go already." Iffy said.

"Heeh? Is Iffy that jealous?" Neptune said with mischievous smile.

"H-huh!? I'm not jealous! Stop saying random things like that!" Iffy said and averted her gaze while her cheeks bit...red?

"Just as I thought, Iffy is really jealous." Compa said.

"I told you, I am not Compa!"

"Um, N-Neptune, please let go...come on, I'll play with you after we eat okay?" I said.

"Nepu...even though the Author planed to pair us..." She muttered while pouted a bit and I raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?"

"Okay then! Promise okay? You and me will playing games together until tomorro-"

"Sorry but, I won't allow it, Neptune-san."

"Nepu! Histy? Since when do you came here?" Neptune asked as we turned towards to Histoire, who is already at the dining table.

"Ever since you were hugging Takashi-san." Histoire said. "Neptune-san, Takashi-san is tired from all the work he's been done, he needs to rest."

"Ahaha, it's alright Histoire-san. I still have a lot of energy." I said with smile. "Plus, I actually want to play with Neptune."

"But Takashi-san."

"Histoire-san, I think Takashi should deserve it for the work he did." Ms. Watch said and she sighed.

"Haah...very well, three hours."

"Ooh! Thanks Watchy!" Neptune said and she let go off me.

"Remember, just three hours and no more. Do you understand that?" Histoire warned.

""Yes! Madam!"" We spoke in unison with a salute and Nep and I smiled each other.

* * *

"Take this! And this! And that!"

"A,a,a. I don't think so!"

"Nooooo...! You, you got me..."

"Yosha! One more point for me."

Moments after we finished our dinner, and just like I promise, me and Neptune are playing games together like now, we were playing an one on one arcade. At first, I was pretty bad on playing this as Neptune's winning seven times while I was one. But the moments later, I able to control it as I just won the battle, with Neptune's twelve while I'm sixteen.

And also, we kinda broke the rule that Histoire gave us as we were playing for more than three hours until night.

"Takashi, Neptune-san. It is already 10 PM now, I think it's time for you to stop playing and go to sleep. Also, didn't Histoire-san said to just play for only three hours?" Ms. Watch said with '-_-' emoji.

"Ma,ma, don't be like that Watchy. Anyways, Histy is dozed off already so she wouldn't noticed or bothering us anymore right, Takkun?"

"W-Well, that's true. But..."

"-I'm what you two?"

"Eh?"

Cold sweats rolling as we slowly turned our heads around before exclaimed.

"H-H-Histy!?" "Histoire-san!?"

We saw her floating on her book like usual and her face does look mad. We both swallowed.

"Neptune-san, Takashi-san. What did I say before?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"U-Uh...j-just for three hours." I said with a slight shaky voice.

"That is right, and how long do you played?"

"A-Ah, that's...um-"

"Five hours, Histoire-san." Ms. Watch said and we surprised.

"W-Watch-san...!?"

"*gasp*! W-Watchy! You traitor!" Neptune exclaimed but Ms. Watch just giggled. "A-Ahaha, Um...Histy. Look buddy pal, I just wanna with Takkun just a lil' bit more so that our Lily rank can raise up to five and ask him on a date, can I? Even the Author is the one who planed for it."

"Huh? Wha!? D-D-D-D-DATE!?" I stuttered and my cheeks redden. S-She was joking right!? Someone please tell me that was a joke!

"I don't want to hear any reasons again. Neptune-san, go to bed right now." Histoire said sternly.

"But Histy-"

"I said, off to bed now you two!"

""WAAAHH!""

As Histoire raised her voice at us. We screamed and quickly ran to our rooms as I opened the door, closing it quickly and I leaned my back at the door.

"Phew...that was scary..." I muttered while panting.

"Fufu. That's Histoire-san for you, never ever make her angry or she lost her period." Ms. Watch said.

"Yeah, no kidding. She sure isn't different from the game I played back home." I said with a wry smile before yawned loudly while walking and removed my blue hoodie, hung it over a chair and slumped down on my bed.

"Haah..." I exhaled as I rubbed my face on the bed. Man, it's more comfortable and soft than mine back on Earth.

All of a sudden, I remembered Neptune's word: "Date"...a date with Neptune...I think-

"No,no,no,no!" I stammered as I blushed at that thought and shook my head side to side.

"Hm? What's wrong, Takashi?" Ms. Watch asked with concern emoji.

"O-Oh, i-it was nothing. I was just thinking about something..."

"Hm, your left wrist does feel a bit hot for some reason Takashi...-Ah! Fufu, could it be that you were thinking about going on a date with Neptune-san?" Ms. Watch teased with emoji.

"E-Eh! No! That's not it! That's not...it." I mumbled slowly. "A-Anyways, Watch-san! Are there any Firus around?"

"From what I can sense, there are no more signs or activities of them around this Planeptune anymore. But the other nations, I'm not sure."

"So, can you check it?" I asked.

"Of course I can but it will take time until tomorrow, Takashi." Ms. Watch stated and I nodded.

"I understand." I replied before I scratched my cheek. "Hey, Ms. Watch. I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you uhh..."

"Hm?"

"C-Can you please make a vehicle?! A car or a bike is fine, just give me a transportation that I can use please? N-Not that all, I might need it for combat too! So, would you please make it for me? Pretty please?" I whined like a child and she let out sweatdropped emoji.

"O-Okay, Takashi. But it will take sometime, I-I think I might need Nepgear-san's help with this...I also need to extend my Data Storage." She said with shudder by vibrating a bit.

W-Well, long story short, after I fought the Firus two days ago, Nepgear want to borrow Ms. Watch for a moment and her eyes were sparkling. And of course, I said no because who knows what will happen to Watch-san if I handed her to Nepgear.

"Sweet, thanks! Good night Watch-san!"

"Un. Good night, Takashi." She said with smile emoji before the screen blacken, meaning she's sleeping. That was fast.

I then, closes my eyes and slowly drifting me to the dream world.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Zzzzzzz...Zzzzz..."

"Uhmm..."

"-pu...Zzzzz..."

"Mmm...hmm..?"

I slowly lift opened my eyes, and then I felt a weight on my chest. Whatever it is, it's not a pillow, I even don't have pillows in my room.

"Zzzz..."

I-It's snorting...?

I slowly rubbed my eyes and blinked slightly a few times to get a clear look of what's in front of me.

"Zzzz...nepupupu...Zzzz..."

"Uhh,...e,eh?"

Once my visions cleared, eyes widen slowly and cheeks redden. I-I-I-I-It is Neptune! Sleeping on my chest!?

"W-Wha-!? H-How can she...!?" I stuttered as I looked at her before turned my gaze at the door from the corner of my eyes. It is slightly opened as I can see a light came from the outside.

Then, still with a blush, I turned to Neptune again. She isn't wearing her mini hoddie jacket but only wears her deep purple dress which shows much of her fair skin. I...I admit she is very c-cute when sleeping...What am I thinking!?

"U-Uhhh..."

What should I do!?What should I do!?What should I do!?

"Zzz...mmmhuuu..."

"Eh?"

"...Muunyaaa..."

Neptune slowly lifted her eyes before yawned and rubbing her eyes. I-I actually found it cute...

"...Is it morning already...?" She mumbled as she gaze around before looked at blushing me.

"Nepuuu? Takkun, what are you doing here in my room...?" She asked.

"Errr...this is actually my room..."

"Your room...?" Neptune stopped and blinked for a second before-

"H-Heeeeeeh!? W-What am I doing here!? And why am I sleeping on top of you!"

"I-I should be the one who asked you that Neptune!"

"Maybe I was sleep walking or the Author just did this all by purpose. Wait a sec, purpose..." She mumbled slowly before looked at me with mischievous smile. "Heheh, if he did this by purpose then I'll just have to take this chance!"

"W-Wha, are you gonna do...!?" I said as she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hehe, don't worry Takkun! I will make sure to be gentle~"

"G-G-Gentle!? What do you-!?"

"Now then! Chuuuuuuu~~..."

I blushed as she slowly leaned closely and has her small lips pointed at mine. Heck! My whole face is red like tomato and my heart is beating like crazy now!

"N-Neptune!"

"-Takashi-san, are you a...wake...?"

Suddenly, Nepgear came into my room and called but soon stopped as she saw the two of us. Neptune's also stopped.

"..."

Later, Nepgear's face heated up slowly.

"A-Aah! S-Sorry for bothering you!" She stammered and immediately closes the door.

"E-Err.."

"Alrighty, let us continue Takkun!" As Neptune said it, she slowly leaned and pointed her lips again.

"N-No! L-Look, stop for a sec Neptune!" I held out a palm in front of her while crawled backwards a bit.

"Hmm? What is it? Does my body didn't look hot and sexy to you? Well! I'll just have to transform and-!"

"Aaaah! That's not it!" I raised my voice a bit. I panted before patted my chest.

"L-Look Neptune, what I mean is Nepgear before." I said, trying to change the topic. She gasped as I spoke that.

"Nepu! S-So...you like my lil' sis rather than me!? Am I... not cute enough for you?" She said in shock as she lowered her head and I waved my hands.

"That's not what I meant Neptune! Y-You do look...cute, honestly." I muttered while scratching my cheek. " -Ah! What I mean is, that Nepgear might called us for breakfast. And you know, I think we should go."

"Oooh so that's whatcha mean. Umu, speaking of breakfast makes me feel hungry! Well then, let's go Takkun!" She said while getting off my bed and headed outside quickly. I sigh in relief.

"Good grief. It worked..." I muttered.

"Good morning, Takashi. Fufu, it seems that you had a big problem." Ms. Watch said with a smile emoji.

"O-Oh. Morning, Watch-san. And yeah, I do had a big problem before. Ahaha..." I said with awkward smile.

"Pardon me for questioning this, Takashi. Do you like Neptune?" She asked and I blushed immediately.

"EH!? Why do you suddenly think of that!"

"Fufu, don't lying. According to your heart rate now, it is beating fast." She showed a blue hologram which shows up my health status.

"I-I don't, Watch-san! ...We are just friends that is all..." I mumbled slowly and averted my gaze.

I like Neptune...?

"That aside. I detected some activities from the Firus." Ms. Watch spoke in serious tone.

"Really!? So, where is it?"

* * *

"We're going to Lastation?" Compa asked.

"Yep! Watch-san told me that there are Firus activities around that area." I replied as I finished my the last toast.

"Cool! We gotta meet Noire! Man, it's been a long time since I last visit her and her so called awesome nation." Neptune said and Nepgear nodded.

"Un! I'd love to meet Uni too." Nepgear added.

"But, is it really true that the Firus are there?" IF asked while folding her arms.

"Yes. I have no doubt about it." Ms. Watch responded.

"Compa, IF and I will stay and guard at Planeptune. You three, please be careful okay?" Histoire said.

"Don't worry Histy! It's not like something'll bad happen to us." Neptune said and I nodded.

"Yeah! We are gonna be A-OK!" I put a thumb up at her.

 **One Hour Later...**

"WUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I TAKE BACK MY WORDSSSS!"

"ME TOOO!"

"Uwwaaahh...!"

We screamed in panic while running away as we are being chased by bunch of monsters such as Tulips, Ms. Clydes and Dogoos.

"Haa! Haa! Haa! I can't take this anymore!" Neptune said while panting in exhaust.

"So do I!" I added and running for a while before I noticed something as I skidded to stop on the grass.

"Wait!Wait!Wait!" I raised my palms and make the whole groups stops including the creatures. "Hold on a milisecond, why are we running? If we can fight them?"

"..."

"NEPU!" Neptune facefaulted and quickly got up. "We forgot 'bout that!"

Nepgear and I sweated before turned at the monsters and I cracked my fist.

"Hehe! Looks like it's time for some payback, right you two!" I smirked.

"Right, I never ever been this mad before." Nepgear said.

"Darn right it is!" Nep added and Ms. Watch sighed, let out a '-_-' emoji

"Haa, I was trying to tell you guys but you didn't listen to me." She said.

BAM!

Suddenly a thing landed from nowhere behind the monsters and we shielded our eyes from the dusts. The monsters got scared and scattered in process.

"Huh? Eh? Wh-What happen?" Neptune stammered as I lowered my hand and gasped.

"Grrrrruuuugghh"

"Goodness! It's the Firus!"

One Firus. But this time, it's different as the head got two horns pointed upwards like a bullhead and a light red armor that has some pointy spikes from the shoulders. Do they have some connection to animals?

"Nepu! Is this a bull!? Bull Firus!?"

I immediately shook my head. "Watch-san! Let's do this!"

"OK!"

I took out my Drive Card from my pocket and insert it into the left side of Ms. Watch.

" **Transformation: Ready** "

Ms. Watch said in English voice and I raised my left arm diagonally upwards to the right.

"Henshin!"

I pressed the red power button and spread my left arm horizontally to my left and red bright lines came from the watch running to my upper left arm before circled my neck, and running on my right arm while the lining from the neck also running straight down to my chest and my back, goes down and circled my waist while reaching down to both of my legs.

" **Transformation: Complete** "

After the lights dimmed. I soon donned in dark blue suit with red lines and grey chest light armor with a small symbol on it. A red belt with five slots lining up that have two Flash Drives. My hairs and eyes also changed from dark brown into light brown with slight red tone and russet colors into bronze.

I transformed into CPU!

"Man, that was some transformation you got there Takkun...I knew that the Author made some reference from those RamenDider-or-whatever series, but this is far too long..." Neptune remarked with half lidded eyes as she put her arms on her hips.

"Onee-chan, let's transform too!" Nepgear said in firmer tone.

"Okay buddy, here we go! Henshin!"

Their bodies lighten for a moment after the lights faded and they also transformed into CPU. Neptune and Nepgear summoned up their swords.

"Saate, game hajimemashou!" I declared with smirk and I flicked my right wrist before we charged at the Firus.

"DESTROY!"

Saying this, it also charged to us. Neptune's dashed in first and swung her sword diagonally downwards, somehow it managed to block her odachi.

While they are doing that, I kicked Bull Firus right on the stomach area, I punched two times at it, causing it to pushed back and stumbled back.

"Haaah!"

Nepgear from mid-air swung her gun sword vertically down and slashed its chest, casting sparks from it. She slash again before shooting it, making it flying and rolling on the ground.

The beast stood up and growled like an angry bull.

"Oh boy..." I muttered as we guard up again.

It eyes glowed red while roaring in rage and its body just...burned!? The Bull's pointy shoulders are lidded in fire, not to mention the horns too!

"G-Goodness! What's going on!?" Nepgear questioned as some of the grass's got burned down.

"It can't be, the Firus has a Fire Drive in its body!" Ms. Watch said with angry emoji.

"Fire Drive? It can control fire element is that it?" Neptune said.

"To put it simply, yes Neptune-san."

"!" We dodged by scattered around from the attack. I dodged again by flipping back a few meter as the monster intended to grabbed me.

"Hiyaaa!" Neptune with let out battle cry as she swung her sword sending it to flew around. But it doesn't seem to be taking a lot of damage as it slowly got up like a zombie.

"What the-!? How are we supposed to stop it!?" I said as the girls landed beside me.

"With this." Ms. Watch said and immediately a Data Codes forming on my right hand and extended before the lights dimmed and my PredaBlade is on my hand. I raised my sword.

"This? So what's next?"

"Use the yellow Flash Drive from your left belt and insert it on one of the slots on your blade." Ms. Watch instructed and I took up the Flash Drive and took a glance. It is a yellow colored Flash Drive that has a lightning symbol on it.

"Like this...?" I mumbled while inserting the Drive into one of the four slots beside the two sides of the blade.

" **Sword Mode: Lightning** "

Once she said that, the blade suddenly has yellow lightning dancing. So my sword can use an elements!? Cool!

"OOOHH! So this is how it works!" I exclaimed. "Yosha, here I go!"

With that, I charged at the monster and delivered two strikes on its chest. Each time I swung my sword, it gave off sparkstrikes once the blade connected to the body, thus giving a much damage.

It counterattacked by swung its hand at me but I leaped over behind it and reluctantly swung my sword at the back vertically down and it got stumbled and pushed at the middle.

"You are going nowhere now." Neptune said as we raised her sword.

What seems to realizing the situation, it growled loudly in rage before the ground got heated and its... jumped high up to the sky!?

"W-Whoa! Hey, stop! Where are you going!? Oi!" I shouted and Neptune frowned.

"It ran away from us. What a coward." She remarked with sigh. "But, to be able to realize the situation and run away...does the Drive inside the body didn't only giving strength but also knowledge?"

"Exactly. That is seems to, Neptune. However, to think that they found the fire Drive in here." Ms. Watch said grimly in angry emoji.

"Huh? What do you mean, Watch-san?" Nepgear asked curiously.

"They are four Drives in total, Nepgear-san. Each of the Drives contains elements such as Lightning, Fire, Blizzard, and Wind. And each of them can be found in each nations: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox." Ms. Watch explained and I took out the yellow Flash Drive from the slots blade and the lightning stops dancing.

"So we have Lightning Drive in our hands, correct?"

"Correct!" Ms. Watch said. "But the bad news is, once the Firus found a Drive they will become more powerful and more intellect."

"Hm...that is definitely dangerous. If it start to infecting people around, that would means they'll share powers right?" Neptune remarked as she put a hand on her chin in thought.

"I still can't confirm that it is true or not, Neptune-san." Ms. Watch replied and I gulped a bit.

That could be worse. I-If they start to infecting and what Nep opinion is true then we have a big problem.

"A-Anyway! We need to hurry to find that Bull Firus and delete it quickly!" I said.

"Un. I agree, let's go everyone." Nepgear added. We soon began to run to search but-

"Wait! I'm detecting something." Ms. Watch suddenly stopped us before the screen changed into a blue radar. "! It is the Firus from before and seems to be headed towards...Lastation!"

Boom! Boom!

We gasped in surprise as we heard a small explosion, we turned and saw black smokes rise up on the air a few distance from us.

"Ah! Noire-san and Uni!" Nepgear said in worry and Nep turned to us.

"Come on, we need to help them. Takkun can you able to fly?"

"F-Fly? Uhh, that's...I can't, I don't have wings..." I muttered while rubbing my hair.

"-Then I don't have other choice but to carry you." Neptune said bluntly.

"C-Carry!? What do you-!?"

Grasp.

"Eh?"

My words cut off as Neptune quickly hold my hand and pull me closer to her making our face just a few inch close.

"O-Onee-chan!?"

"A-Aaa..."

My mouth opened wordlessly as I blushed madly at Neptune while she just smiled and giggled a bit in amusement before turning me around.

"Wh-What!?"

And she hug me from behind, causing my face burned in heat like tomato as I can feel her b-...blossom behind me...

She giggled a bit as she definitely saw my face.

"Now please hold on okay, Takkun?" She said and I nodded meekly in response. Neptune and Nepgear summoned up their purple wings and began to fly up in full speed towards Lastation.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Take this!" Noire, in HDD mode, strike the Bull Firus's chest part a few times and the monster got thrown away and rolled on the metallic ground.

"Where the hell did this weird thing came from? And why it suddenly destroys everything, sis?" Uni, who's also in HDD mode, asked while pointing her big gun at it.

"I don't know...every time I talked to it. It just growled like an animal or a cat got its tongue. Though, I never seen this kind of monster."

As Noire said it, she gazed around her. The place is...not good, as fires flaring from the cars, buildings even the ground is on fire and black thick smokes raised up. Of course, the civilians are already evacuated to the safest place.

"..." Noire gritted her teeth as she saw her nation got wrecked up.

"DESTROY!"

"Onee-chan! Look out!"

Before the Firus able to charged at Noire, Uni fired up three shots at it but not very effective only stunning it a bit.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Uni." She thanked and Uni nodded.

But once she turn towards the monster, it eyes glowed red and roared like a bull before the whole body on fire again. Seeing this, Noire charged and swung her sword but the thing parries the attack and Noire sensed something as she widen her eyes slightly.

' _What? It became more powerful?_ ' Noire thought.

The Bull then pushed its arms making Noire leaped back and skidded to the ground.

"DESTROY!DESTROY!"

"Onee-chan!"

Uni shot it again but strangely it didn't flinch nor stop as the Bull still dashing in Noire with unbelievable speed.

Noire gasped and eyes widen. ' _Damn! I don't have time to dodge it! If this keeps up I'll get hit!_ '

"-SORRYYAAA!"

Suddenly, a boy came from the sky slashed down the Firus making it stopped for a second before sparks flying off from its chest and got pushed back. The boy soon turned to Noire.

"Oi! You okay?" He asked and Noire just...silent in place?

"..." Noire's cheeks a bit redden suddenly somewhat.

"U-Um...hello?" Takashi asked again making she snapped into reality.

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm fine. And you-"

"Takashi, behind!" Ms. Watch warned and Takashi turned around.

"Eh? -Whoa!" He, at the right time, luckily blocked an attack.

He pushed upwards and slashed the gut area and lastly the chest area. It flew away a distance from them.

"Phew! That was close! Thanks, Watch-san." Takashi said as he lightly tapped the watch.

"Watch...-san?" Noire and Uni raised an eyebrow.

"Noire-san! Uni!"

"Hm?" The white haired girls turned towards Nepgear and Neptune as they descended to the ground and cast off their wings.

"Neptune, Nepgear! Why are you guys suddenly here?" Noire asked.

"Well, we here to help you two to deal with the Firus. Plus, planned to visit you." Neptune explained before turned to Takashi and sighed. "And Takkun, don't just jumped off like that. It'll make me worry you know."

"Ah, ehehe, s-sorry..." He apologized while rubbing his hair and wry smiled.

"Firus? What is that?" Uni asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Takashi said before turned and pointed at the thing that is slowly stood. "This monster is called Firus."

"And like Takkun said, it's a long story. We will talk about that later." Nep stated and Noire narrowed her eyes.

"...Very well, we will talk about it later, Neptune."

She nodded and they turned at the Firus and prepared to attack but much to their surprise, it stood and roared in anger before its left hand formed a red fire ball and swayed its hand at the group.

Seeing this, immediately widen their eyes before rolled out of the balls way as it exploded behind them with a BAM!

"W-What a power..." Uni muttered before Takashi stood up and readied his sword.

"Yosh, time for round tw...eh?" He stopped as he looked around.

* * *

 **Takashi's POV**

"Huh? Where the...?"

"It seems that the fire ball was just a distraction. We've been tricked." Ms. Watch said with sigh.

"So it escaped, again..." Nepgear muttered

While I huffed and removed Drive Card from the watch and pressed the red button to undo my transformation. Neptune, Noire and the others did that as well as their bodies lighten, and returned to human form.

"Haah...look at these mess. I swear, that thing is going to pay for all what it did." Noire sighed.

"Well! As long as no ones got hurt, it's okay."

"A-Ano...Takashi-san. Your shoe is on fire..." Nepgear said while pointing with her finger.

"Huh? What do you-"

The moment I lowered my head and saw some smokes coming from my shoe. Oh, a fire...WHAT!?

"UWAAHH!HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!"

I jumped around and rolling down on the ground comically then I stomped and swiped the floor, the fire gone once I did that. Everyone sweated literally before Noire cleared her throat.

"You are Bronze Heart, or the CPU of Gamindustri. The male CPU everyone's talking about, correct?"

I turned around and pointed at myself. "Heh? M-Me? Yes, I am. My name's Shimizu Takashi. And you are Noire, right?"

Noire nodded. "That's right, I'm the CPU of Lastation. To think that they'll be a male CPU, not to mention: no nation..."

"Howdy!Howdy! Noire! What's up!? Been fine?" Neptune suddenly talked.

"Fine!? My place got attacked by unknown creature and you said fine!?" Noire snapped angrily. "More importantly. What is that monster?"

"Err...we need a good place to talk..." I muttered as I scratched my cheek and wry smiled.

Hearing this, she looked at me for a moment before nodded.

"Very well, you better explain everything in details."

* * *

With that, we walked at the Basillicom. Once we were in, we sat down and Ms. Watch told everything about me and the Firus case we are facing.

"I see...so you were came from another world?" Noire aksed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, that-"

"Yup! Takkun's came from that world called...called uhh, what was it again?"

"I think it's called Earth, Onee-chan." Nepgear corrected.

"Earth...? That's some weird name." Uni commented and I sweated.

"W-Why does everyone think like that? It isn't weird..." I muttered and rubbed my hair.

"Then these Firus thing...they were originally humans who got infected?" Noire asked.

"Exactly, though I am not certain where were they came from and who created them." Ms. Watch explained.

"How dare them...transforming humans into monsters." Noire muttered in disgust.

"I agree, we need to stop them. Right, sis?"

"Yeah, we can't let them destroy our nation and Gamindustri too. After all, we are CPUs." Noire replied with nod.

"Noire-san. Are there any casualties from the Firus?" Nepgear asked.

"Nope, not at all. Just some minor damage, it was nothing serious." Noire responded.

"No one's got infected?" I quickly asked and she shook her head. I sighed in relief.

"Anywho! Let us find the Firus before-"

"! I'm detecting it again!" Ms. Watch said.

"Nepu! Speak of the devil."

"Now, where is it, Watch-san?" Noire immediately asked and stood up.

"In an abandon factory not far from here."

"Abandon factory, it's that place huh...Uni, stay here and guard the place." Noire instructed before walked out.

"Eh? Onee-chan, you are going alone?"

"Yes, and don't even think to help me, it's dangerous. You too Neptune." Noire stopped and said.

"Heeh? But you can't do things all by yourself, of course I'll go too!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Neptune and I stood up as we said that.

"I don't need your help neither Neptune." She replied. "I can do it alone."

With that, she walked out, transformed into Black Heart.

"Ah! Wait, Noire!" I ran towards her but she quickly flew towards the location in high speed.

Noire's really air-headed just like in game and the anime huh...

"Onee-chan..." Uni muttered in worry and I turned at them.

"Anyways! We need to help Noire, she can't fight it alone!"

"Yeah, I agree with Takkun. Man, this is the reasons why she don't have a friends."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Noire landed to the metallic ground from the hole up top at some factory and cancelled her transformation, she searched around but soon spotted something.

"..."

She saw a giant robot that has a lion's face on the chest and has two jet-like wings, sitting beside a wall and a huge sword stabbed beside it. And it seems to be wrecked up as there are holes from various part on it and one of the wings is cut in half.

"...It's been a while since Uni last visited you...CFW Brave."

This abandon factory was Arfoire's factory...

Noire looked at him for a moment before soon start up the real search as she's walking and gazing around. Each time she took a step, the sound echoes the place.

"Gggrrrhhhh..."

She gasped and turned to the right at the shadows. She narrowed her red eyes and saw a glint of red light from it. Then step by step, it came to her.

"So you finally show up." Noire said while pulling her sword.

"DESTROY!"

The Firus charged in and intended to grab her. Noire soon leaped over acrobatically and stabbed from behind but...

"!"

As the blade made impact, it shatters into pieces like a some mere mirror. The Bull growled in anger while turned and swung its hand at Noire. Widen eyes slightly, she ducked at the right time before flipped back a few distance and crouched. She looked at her sword.

"Kuh! Using a normal weapon won't deal much. Very well then..." Noire muttered while stood and threw the blade aside.

"Access!"

She snapped her finger and her body lighten up. Due to sudden brightness plus they are in an area that has less light, the Firus got blinded and stunned.

"Haaa!" Noire let out battle cry as she dashed and strike right to its body with her sword, sending it flying over and hit the tubes.

"Heh! What's wrong? That all you got?" She taunted with a smirk.

It slowly stood up, before letting out animalistic grunt and roared. The body got burned and wrapped in flames. After the flames died, the Firus pointy shoulders have fires on it.

"Kh! Not this again..." Noire frowned before leaped and swung her sword downwards.

But the Firus just sidestepped while flames gathered on its hand and punched Noire in fast manner.

Noire clicked her tongue and quickly pull her sword and blocked the burning fist using the flat side of the blade. But it's so powerful that even sent Noire away and hit the wall.

"AAH! Kh...!" She cringed in pain and returned back to human form. It was a strong punch that the wall behind her even cracked and a rubble fell down.

She fell and sat onto the ground and she can't move due to her back is in a lot of pain. Her eyes widen as she saw the monster charged its hands as flames gathered, making a fireballs again before threw them at her.

Noire immediately closes her eyes as she brace for the impact.

"Soryaa!"

CLANG!CLANG!BOOOM!

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Takashi, in human mode standing in front of him while holding his PredaBlade.

He then turned to Noire and smiled.

"Yo! Sorry, for taking so long."

"Takashi...why you...?"

"I told you didn't I? We will help you out, Noire." He replied.

"But I-Kh!" She tried to stand but failed. If it wasn't for Takashi caught her, she could've fell down.

"..." Did she just blushed...again?

Takashi grinned and he helped Noire to sat down before stood and turned towards his opponent.

"Please wait here, Noire. And..." He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Make sure to watch my transformation closely, okay!."

"Hen...shin?"

He stabbed his sword on the ground.

 **BGM: Dead Or Alive from Kamen Rider Faiz OST**

"Watch-san, let's do this!"

"OK!"

With that, he pulled out his Drive Card and turned his gaze at it again with serious look. He inserted the Card beside Ms. Watch.

" **Transformation: Ready** "

Ms. Watch announced in English voice and he slowly raised his left arm diagonally upwards to the right.

"Henshin!"

He pressed the red power button and spread his left arm to the left and red glowing lines came from Ms. Watch and running to his upper left arm and circled the neck, running to his right arm and running down to his chest and back. Circled his waist and running to both of his legs.

" **Transformation: Complete** "

He was soon donned in his CPU form.

Takashi slowly opened his eyes and smirked.

"Saate, game hajimemashou!" He declared before flicked his right wrist and pulled his sword up.

The Firus and Takashi glared each other while slowly walking closely as bronze eyes meet glowed fire eyes until...

"DESTROY!"

The monster soon charged and Takashi also. As the Firus charging, it intended to attack his head but Takashi immediately rolled while passing and slashing the Bull Firus as it stumbled.

"Takashi, use the lightning Drive!"

"Oh!"

As Ms. Watch suggested that, he pulled the Drive from his belt and quickly insert it at one of the slots beside the blade.

" **Sword Mode: Lightning** "

The blade soon filled with dancing yellow lightning. The now recovered Firus dashed at Takashi and strike him. He able to block and parries all of it as Takashi kicked it and slash it a few times and sparks flying from it.

"Wha-!"

But soon the Firus stopped the blade by clapping its hands together and kicked Takashi two times right on the stomach. Takashi coughed in pain before being threw away and rolled to the ground. He uses his sword to stood.

Seeing this, the Firus charged again.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

It got flew away as someone's shooting it from the side. Noire and Takashi turned.

"Uni! Neptune!"

"Ooh! Everyone!"

They exclaimed as they saw Nep, Uni and Nepgear in CPU form.

"Onee-chan! You okay?" Uni asked as she ran beside her sister and Noire nodded in response while Neptune and Nepgear ran to Takashi's side.

"Takashi-san, are you alright?" Nepgear asked and he nodded with smile.

"Nu, don't just storm in like that. You should just wait for us, Takkun." Neptune said in worry.

"Ahaha, sorry." He said while rubbing his hair before he stood up and turned towards Firus, who's slowly standing up like a zombie.

"Now then! Let's fight together, everyone!" He exclaimed as Uni ran beside them.

""Yes!""

With this, Takashi flicked his right wrist before Neptune, Nepgear and Takashi charged with battle cry while Uni's shooting from behind.

The Firus got stunned as he was being shot by Uni using Paralyze Shot. Neptune charged in first.

"Cross Combination!" She let out a few slashes before swung her sword up causing it to flew and Neptune jumped and slashed her sword downwards, making it fall.

"Nepgear!"

"Mirage Dance!"

During the free fall, Nepgear jumped and letting out strikes at it before pull back her sword and slash through while passing it.

The Firus fell and laying to the ground. It slowly got up before the whole body became static and Data Codes flying.

SQZZZZ!SQZZZZZ!

"Takashi-san!"

"Oh!"

While running, Takashi pulled out the bronze Flash Drive with his symbol from his belt and insert it at the USB port under his sword's grip.

" **Charge!** "

 **"1-50-100%!** "

The blank lining of the blade filled with bronze lining and shined brightly. The lightning blade also danced wildly.

"Take this!" He shouted while slashing vertically down and lastly slashing horizontally while passing through it and crouched down.

" **Maximum Drive!** "

Once he crouched down, there's big yellow electric lines that shaped '+' from the Firus body before it exploded with a BOOM!

 **BGM End**

Takashi quickly stood and turned around and saw the Firus body got wrapped in Data Codes before it shattered into pieces like a mirror and return back to unconscious female civilian.

"Urrgghh..." She groaned and fell to the ground. Takashi just sigh in relief.

DROP!

"Heh?" Takashi raised his brows as a Flash Drive just literally dropped beside the civilian.

Then the Flash Drive suddenly float and headed straight towards Takashi. And he clumsily caught it before it could hit his head.

"Is this the Fire Drive?" Neptune muttered as they looked at it. It's a light red Flash Drive with a fire symbol on it.

"Indeed, Neptune-san. Only two more to go." Ms. Watch said in happy emoji and Takashi insert it to his slot belt before took out his Drive Card and pressed the red button and they returned to human form.

"Noire!" Neptune exclaimed as she, Takashi and Nepgear ran towards Noire with Uni wrapped Noire's arm over her shoulder to carry her.

"Noire! You alright there fella?"

"I-I'm fine, it was nothing. I actually can take it all by myself and it's not like I needed your help or anything." Noire said.

"C'mon, quit being a tsundere. This is why you don't have any friends, perk up a little!" Neptune said as she put her hands on her hips. "Right! Takkun?"

"A-Ah, and you become lonely if you don't do that."

"I-I have a lot of friends! And I'm not lonely!" Noire snapped and her sister sweated beside her.

"O-Onee-chan..." Uni muttered.

"A-Anyways, Ta-Takashi..."

"Eh? What is it?" He asked.

"T-That time, before...I-I..."

She looks like trying to say something but only averted her gaze and cheeks redden a bit. Takashi only tilted his head a bit before he "ooohh"-ed as he knew what she was saying.

"Ahaha, don't worry about it, Noire." He said with smile and Noire looked at him.

"Well, let's just say it's my job to help everyone!" He said while smiling.

"A,aa..." Noire blushed as she saw a lot of...sparkles behind Takashi.

' _Wh-What is this? Why's my heart pounding very fast?_ '

"Um, Onee-chan..." Uni called as Noire's still gazing at Takashi.

"Hellooo, earth to Noire. Come in, Noire. Over." Neptune snapped her finger.

"Ano, Noire? Are you okay? -Ah! Don't tell me, are you sick?" Takashi asked as he put a palm on her forehead and her face heated up and eyes widen like saucers.

"A-Aaaa, I-I, me, you...haahhh..." She stammered before literally fainted and everyone got freaked out.

"Nepu!" "Onee-chan!" "N-Noire-san!" "N-Noire!"

"Noire! Can you hear me!? Talk to me!" Neptune said while shaking her roughly.

"G..g...g...g..."

"No good. She's unconscious." Nepgear said.

"A-Anyway, we need to take Noire back to Basilicom fast!"

With Takashi suggested that, he helped Uni by wrapping Noire's other arm over his shoulder while Nepgear carry the civilian outta here and take them back to Lastation.

"Fufu. Looks like someone has a crush." Ms. Watch muttered silently as they got out from the factory.

* * *

Unknown to them, there are two figures wearing black cloaks. They were standing up top some rocks away from them all the time...ever since Takashi fought the Bull Firus and saved the civilian, he was being watched...

"..."

They soon saw Takashi and his friends walked outside of the factory. One of the figures clicked tongue.

"You said there wasn't going to be a disturbance..."

From the voice, it sounded like girl. After she said that, the other figure just smiled at her before turned and walked away. She cast a glance at them below.

"Hmph..." She grunted before walked away from the scene.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

"NEPSTATION!"

Neptune: "Howdy there readers! I'm your friendly CPU! Neptune!"

Blanc: "And I'm Blanc, nice to meet you."

Neptune: "So Blanc, what's the hot news today?"

Blanc: "Just one. And it's not so hot actually."

Neptune: "Really? What is it?"

Blanc: "The Author is planning to make this story into harem..."

Neptune: "Ooh, a harem eh? Wait! Do you say... harem!?"

Blanc: "Yes. And that includes: Me, you, Noire and thunder tits to pair with the OC of this fanfiction."

Neptune: "HEEEH!? S-So! I'm not the only one who is aftering Takkun!"

Blanc: "That is right. And I still don't know the reason why the Author is going to pair me with some OC, maybe in the next chapter should answer that."

Neptune: "I-I need to be more sexy, more seductive and a lot teasing! If not T-Takkun will be taken by the others...especially Vert with her biological weapon!"

Blanc: "Now that's all readers, we will meet again in the next chapter. Goodbye."

Neptune: "M-Maybe if I transform I'll be able to- Hey! Wait! I'm not don-"

 **Next! In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START!**

"Brrh! It's freezing!"

"Ahaha! Got you now, Neptune- Wait, who're you?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING!?"

"I-It somehow become hot here..."

 **Freeze And More Freeze!?**


	4. Chapter 3!

**Hello folks, welcome back! Sorry it took so long, I was working the DAL fic before.**

 **About that, there's a reviewer told me to make another male OC, but that might won't happen. Might.**

 **Already decided who's gonna be Takashi's VA: Bryce Papenbrook in English while Yuki Kaji in Japanese.**

 **Disclaimer: Previous chapter**

* * *

 **Freeze And More Freeze!?**

 **Takashi's POV**

I was always thinking about people who take a job at some companies and et cetera. After taking the job, you just literally worked straight at about 7 or 8 hours and maybe 20 minutes rest. But if you have some things urgent or important that needs to complete tomorrow, you'll have to do the things off...by staying and working at your own office.

"I've done it..."

"Ah, thanks. Put the papers over there, may you?"

Saying that, I walked while carrying many sheets of paper with both of my hands, and put it on the table. Later, I rubbed my eyes and yawned silently as tears producing from my eyes, I rubbed it again.

"Takashi-san, the next one are right over there."

"Yes..." I muttered with small exhaustion as I carry the new documents and put it on my own and sat down. With that, I started to writing all these.

Yup, as much as you can see, right now I'm doing the paperwork in Lastation accompanied by the Goddess of the nation, Noire. Speaking about her, she's doing the same as me as she is writing the whole papers in much speed that I can't follow. Her little sister is present too as she's sitting beside me.

At first, I was the one who agreed to help her since I have free time and there's no Firus activities yet. And at first, I wasn't understand how to do the whole writing job so I asked for Noire to help me a bit, which she was retorted at me and I laughed awkwardly and apologized.

"...So this is how they feels when working at the company, huh?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Noire stopped as she looked at me.

"N-Nothing! Nothing, Noire." I replied to her while writing the documents. She sighed.

"Really, I think you should stop, it's been 11 hours ever since you agreed to help me. N-Not like I care for you or anything, but I suggest you should take a rest." Noire suggested with little concern as her cheeks redden slightly.

"Ah! No, I'm perfectly fine. This isn't a big deal, I can handle it!" I responded quickly and started writing quickly.

Doing this with Ms. Watch would have been easier for me, but she's not right here. The usual talking watch that was wrapping my left wrist is now currently working with Nepgear for my vehicle. I do hope she's okay since Gear is...well, a gizmo freak if you ask me. Ahaha...

"But Takashi-san, you're nodding to yourself now, it's like you're gonna doze off any second. Onee-chan's right, you sure you're okay? You can leave all this to me." Uni asked beside me.

"D-Don't worry, I'm really A-OK." I said with little smile on my face. Even I'm too exhausted to smile.

Noire released a sigh as she looked at me as she started to work again. After hours later, we managed to complete the documents as I put down the papers on Noire's table.

"Uuh...all done." I muttered in tired voice and I sat at the sofa. My eyelids are heavy like I could passed out anytime.

"Thanks a lot, Uni, Takashi. For now, I think the problems in Lastation can be reduced and if only Kei was here to help us." Noire said as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well, I probably should go back to Planeptune." I said as I stood up and walked to the elevator.

"Eh? You're leaving?" Uni asked as she turned to me.

"Yeah, I don't have anything more to do right? Besides, I think Nepgear and Watch-san are finished making my vehicle."

Especially Neptune, she's probably waiting for me...

"But Takashi, you're tired from working. You might passed out during the way, and as a payment I'll let you stay here...for a while." Noire spoke. I lightly waved my hand and smiled.

"Err, thanks but I..."

Suddenly, my eyes are getting heavier as it's slowly began to close and before I could collapse hit the ground, I was blacked out.

"Takashi!" "Takashi-san!"

"Zzzz..."

 **Five hours later!**

Groaning a bit and slowly opened my eyes before rubbing them, my visions was greeted by a ceiling and a very comfortable feeling on my back meaning that I'm on bed. As I got up and sat while pushing the white blanket slightly. I noticed a hand as I glanced and saw Noire's sleeping as her shoulder rhythmically rose and fell slowly with her head resting on her folded arms.

"O-Ooh..."

Meanwhile, I can't help but smile looking at her sleeping peacefully. She done a great job on solving problems on her own nation and didn't sleep until she finished it so she really deserved it.

And while letting her napping and not wanting her to wake up, I silently placing my feet on the floor while thinking if I carry her to her bed...I-I think I'll wake her up. Or should I put up a blanket on her so she doesn't get cold?

"..."

I should carry he-No! Bad thought! Bad Takashi! J-Just put a blanket on her...yeah, I have to do that.

With that, I shook my head before I placed the blanket on her body. After I did that, I turned and slowly walked out from her room.

"Eh...?" I stopped as something grabbed my left wrist. And it was Noire!?

"Zzzz...don't go...zzzz." She mumbled while sleeping. I sweated before quickly pulling my hand to escape from her grasp, but once I did that she gripped my hand again.

"U-Uuh..."

W-What should I do!? She'll keep grasping my hand! I need to do something but at the same time, I don't wanna wake her up...

"Hmm...Oh!"

A fluffy doll entered my sight as it's sitting beside the wall on the bed, which I slowly reached and took it. And I pulled my hand and replaced with the doll in one swift. She mumbled again while hugging the doll.

I lightly chuckled as I scratched my cheek. With that, I slowly lifted my legs, sneaking out from the room. As I silently closed the door, I walked to the hallway and suddenly I heard a honking car sound from the outside.

"Huh? Is someone calling me?"

* * *

After using the elevator to headed down, I quickly ran outside and...

"Taaakkuuuunnn!"

"Whoa!"

I immediately ducked to evade from the incoming flying Nep. And as result, she hit the wall, face first and slowly fell down to the ground comically.

"Ah! N-Neptune! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly while running beside her and crouched down.

"Nepu...I think, I can't feel my face...Takkun, I-I'm going to-"

"-No! Don't say that! You're not going to die, I won't let you! You're my friend!"

"Ehehe. You're so kind, Takkun. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Y-Yeah? What is it?!"

"Before I go...can I ask for a kiss?" Neptune requested and I quickly nodded my head without thinking.

"Of course you ca...-Wait, what?"

"You're letting me? Thanks! Now, here I go! Chuuu~..."

As she said that, Neptune closed her eyes tight, pointed her small lips and leaned closely while still laying on the ground. She clapped my cheeks and pulled me closer too.

"N-Neptune?! Wh-What are you!" I stuttered while my voice is muffled. I blushed hardly as our mouths are very close just an inch before-

"Neptune!? Takashi!?"

"Nepu?" "Eh?"

We both stopped as Neptune and I turned towards Noire standing beside us. Her face is flushed.

"What the heck are you two doing!?" Noire asked as she out her hands on her hips.

"Yaa~ isn't it the Lonely Heart, Noire. Well, Takkun and I were just doing some couple thingies." Neptune said casually making Noire blushed.

"C-Couple things!? No, we're not!" I stuttered.

"Heh? We are not? *gasp* Don't tell me...! Y-You don't like me?" Neptune muttered in teary eyes as though it's an act.

"I-It's not like that! I didn't say I don't like you but..."

"Grrr! Can both of you stop your dramas and stand up already!" Noire snapped as she seems...jealous?

Soon after she said that, I looked towards Neptune and realized that our face are still close. Which I quickly stood up. Neptune did the same too as she stood up and brushed her clothes from dust and sighed.

"Aww...I'm almost close to get his Lily rank raised beyond level 10, if it wasn't for Noire here. No wonder you don't have any friends." Neptune huffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I do have friends. In fact, one of them was helping my works before." Noire countered.

"So are you saying that one of your friends is Uni? Little sister doesn't count y'know."

"That's not what I mean! What I mean is..."

Noire stopped as she looked at me and I blinked. Does she mean me?

"N-Never mind that! More importantly, what are you doing here, Neptune?" Noire asked.

"Well, we came here just to bring Takkun home though." Neptune stated.

""We?"" Me and Noire said simultaneously before turned as we heard a roaring engine sound came from the sky.

"W-Woah..."

I held my breath as I saw a big futuristic white and black motorcycle with red lines on various part on it slowly descended to the ground and tires. The bike does look cool for some reason as behind it have 5 large round jet engines, both of the sides under it have 3 thrusters which used for hover, I guess. The front tip of the bike is pointy like an eagle's mouth with my symbol on it to put it simply. It also have two black round tires with metal plates.

"Takashi-san! I created it!" Nepgear exclaimed gleefully as she got off from the vehicle and ran to me.

"Ooh! Nepgear! Wait a sec, where's Watch-san?" I asked.

"Here..."

"Eh?"

I gazed towards Gear's left wrist with Ms. Watch wrapped around it. She automatically unwrapped and flew towards my left wrist while...shuddering?

"Eto...why are you shaking, Watch-san?" I questioned.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." With a rather sudden oddity in her tone, she replied with small fear in her voice.

"Umm..." I looked at Nepgear as she noticed my gaze.

"I-I was placing some extra memory chip for Watch-san so that she can save the bike, so I had to unloading her and..." Nepgear stammered as I sweated.

"-I see...so nothing happened to you right?" I asked the watch.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you for asking." She replied while trying to stop shuddering. "Anyways, here is your vehicle as we promised."

And like an excited child, I jogged towards the bike and examined the cockpit. There's two cylinder handle wheels with many function panels and a blank screen between the handles.

"Here's the key." Nepgear handed.

"Ah, thanks...a Flash Drive?" Muttering again, I looked at the white Drive before sat on the seat. Later, I inserted it at the USB port between the panels and turned it like some key. The moment I did that, an engine sound started and the jets behind me flared alive. The screen is also lit up.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed in amusement as I grinned.

"The vehicle speed can accelerate to 1300 km/h and has 1900 horsepower. From now on, this is your combat vehicle." Ms. Watch said with a smile emoji.

"-Can I used it for traveling!?"

"Y-Yes you can."

After her answer, I checked the panels before something interested me as I looked at the screen.

"? What's this do?" I said as I pressed the screen.

""No! Don't press that!""

As Nepgear and Ms. Watch warned, it was too late as the front parts opened on both sides and concealed missiles racks, 8 missiles in total fired in front of me and headed towards a wall in high speed before exploded.

My mouth agape as the wall slowly fell down.

"Nepu! That's a lot of fire power right there!"

"Uwaaa! What are you doing, Takashi!? You almost destroyed the part of my place!" Noire exclaimed in anger.

"I-I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I don't know what's the buttons do!" I quickly apologized as I waved my hands.

"Ughh...fine! Just don't do that again!"

"Yes..." I lowly responded in shame.

"Onee-chan! What's going on?" Uni asked as she ran outside from the Basilicom. "Eh? What is that thing? It looks like some neat motorcycle."

"Well, this is uhh...it's still don't have a name." I replied while scratching my hair.

"Then, how about NepBike!?"

"Neptune, why are you putting your own name in it?"

"Hm...Ah! What about NepGearBike?" Nepgear spoke.

"That's no good! How's this, Neo-Super-Hyper-Duper-Mega-Ultra-Uber-Armstrong-JetBike?"

"It was too long, Nep!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"The name is actually Jet Sliger. The design was came from your world, Takashi." Ms. Watch stated and I raised an eyebrow.

"My world?" I looked from the front before slowly looked behind. I quickly turned in surprise and raised my left wrist.

"You mean this is..."

"Yes."

"The design came from...that series back home?"

"Yes."

"But how could you-?!"

"Fufu. Everything can be created by me, Takashi. The truth is, I was confused about what will I make for you. And so I searched some information in your world and those series attracted me. Maybe I will watch it if I have time." Ms. Watch explained with a happy emoji.

"I-Is that so? Well, those Tokusatsu never failed me." I agreed with nod.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Noire suddenly asked.

"Ah! N-Nothing, it's just something back at my world. Beside that, I think I'll go the name with PredaSliger. How about that?" I questioned.

"It sounds simple yet cool for some reason though." Uni agreed before moments later, Ms. Watch let out a beeping voice like an alarm before a screen of a whole map of Gamindustri popped up.

"I detected something." Ms. Watch noted. "It's on the nearest snowfields in Lowee."

"Lowee? Is it Firus?"

"Probably. I am 70% sure of it."

"The people in there are in danger! We need to do something." Nepgear said and I nodded.

"Nn. That's right, but...how do I fly this thing?" I scratched my cheek in confuse.

"Eto...I think the green square button is to make it hover."

I nodded in response before hesitantly pressed the button. Once I did that, the two tires rotated 90° and the thrusters under the bike activated. It float a few feet from the ground.

"Whoa cool! I'll meet you guys at Lowee, okay!" I waved my hand at them before grabbing the handles, turning it to the right and using the 5 jets behind me to flew in that location in high speed.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Two peoples in some fields filled with snow, is seen running away from a two white monsters. Its bodies are protected with white armor that are scaly, the heads resembled what looks like a bear with sharp teeth.

One of the civilians fell to the ground, and seems to grazed his leg. The other guy is trying to help him but the one of the monsters roared and charged towards them. But soon they heard another roaring engine sound coming from the sky.

"Incoming!"

As someone said that, a bike landed on the ground not far from them before the wheels rotated 90°, making the bike skidded and moving sideways using the 3 thrusters on the right and approaching the running Bear Firus before the bike stopped and ramming it. The poor Firus flew away and rolled on the snow.

"Hey! You guys okay?"

With him between them, Takashi in his CPU form asked the two civilians beside him.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good. Get outta here, quick!"

Takashi said that and they did so, as one guy is helping his friend and carrying him over his shoulder. With that, Takashi smiled to himself as he was on time to save them, he then turned towards the two Firus on the left. He immediately narrowed his bronze eyes and gritted his teeth not to his opponents but...

"Brrh! It's freezing!"

Yep, due to that one as he hugged himself and shuddered slightly from the cold temperature like they're eating his whole body.

"DESTROY!"

"Eh? Oh no you don't! Game hajimemashou!" Takashi countered as he grabbed the handles again before turning them to the left as the PredaSliger moved sideways once again and strike them by rotating his motorcycle using the bike's jet.

One of them got hit, but the other one jumped and landed in front of Takashi.

"O-Oi! Get off!"

As he use his hand to move and rotated his vehicle to make the monster fell over. But it managed to hold itself on by grabbing the front part of the vehicle and trying to reach and attack Takashi on the cockpit.

Seeing this, his other hand let out some Data Codes before it extended and revealed his sword, the PredaBlade. Using that, he blocked a thrust from the Firus before swung his sword horizontally two times at it.

The creature soon stumbled and flew from his bike. Soon, he stopped rotating his bike and producing a white smoke from its tires.

"Pheew...that was close. Alright, let's try this."

With that said, he moved his bike and faced the Firus who's still on the ground, trying to get up. Takashi soon pressed some buttons on the screen, It shows up two targets being locked. Then he pressed a red button on the screen.

After that, both sides of the front part opened up an 8 missiles rack. It fired up and headed straight into the two monsters in high speed. Once it made impact, it exploded in destructive power and he can see one of the Firus flying and landed on the snow.

Takashi noticed the Firus's body begin to let out a static and Codes flying from it. He then quickly pull out his Bronze Flash Drive from his belt and insert it below his sword.

" **CHARGE!** "

While Ms. Watch saying that, Takashi grabbed the handle as the wheels return back to its normal position, charging towards it.

" **1-50-100%!** "

" **MAXIMUM DRIVE** **!** "

Takashi let out a battle cry as he swung and passed the monster, the bike skidded onto the ground. And at the same time, the Firus exploded and slowly fell to the snow ground before Data Codes wrapped it and shattered into pieces, returning back to normal people.

"Looks like that's all of it."

"DESTROY!DESTROY!"

He widened his eyes as another escaped Firus leaped and attacked behind him.

"Tanzerin Trombe!"

A giant white battleaxe coming from behind Takashi and strike the Firus guts, sending it flying over the trees and gone in his sight. After that, a blue-haired girl with white suit landed beside him

Takashi knew that skill and the name very well. It was Blanc who saved him, in HDD mode.

* * *

 **Takashi's POV**

Right now, in front of my eyes is none other than Blanc in her CPU form, holding her white giant axe. Moments later, she slowly turned to me.

"...You are Bronze Heart, the CPU with no nation, CPU of Gamindustri, correct?" She asked with a slight cautious tone. I think it's maybe my imagination.

"Huh? Ah, that's right." I nodded. "My name is Shimizu Takashi, and you must be-"

My words were cut off as my eyes widen and blocked an attack from her with my sword. But her strength pushes me away with my bike a few distances. Talk about great strength!

"Guh! What are you doing!?"

"-SHUT THE HELL UP!"

With those words, Blanc jumped high and swung her axe downwards in fast. The same time, I gripped the wheel handle and moved sideways to evade her attack by using the thrusters. Soon, the blade of hers made impact, snows flies up and white smokes can be seen in front of me.

"Watch-san, what happened to Blanc? Why is she..."

"I don't know either, but we must get out from here." Ms. Watch advised.

Before the smokes could cleared, Blanc moves in towards me in high speed and I barely blocked another attack from her as we struggled creating sparks flying from it.

"S-Stop this! I'm not your enemy!" I tried to convinced her but Blanc's gathering her strength on her arms as she pushes me with my bike making me skidded the snow.

Later, she pushed my blade away before kicked me, as I rolled on the ground. Before I could got up, she pointed her axe at me.

"This is the end..." She said in a rather cold tone and she lifted her giant axe, I shut my eyes as she swung her weapon and...

CLANG!

Instead of pain in my body, I heard a blade clashing which I slowly opened my eyes and gasped.

"Neptune!" I exclaimed as I saw her in HDD. Soon she pushes Blanc away as she flipped and landed.

"Blanc, what is the meaning of this?"

"Ending this once and for all, I'll kill this bastard for threatening Gamindustri with his pawns, you saw that monsters right? How they turned people into dumbasses creature! It is all because of him! So outta my way!" She replied with anger in her voice.

"W-What? Me?"

"No, this whole thing is a misunderstanding. Takkun won't do that, in fact he's trying to save them." Neptune explained but Blanc pointed her axe again.

"-Shut up!" She retorted. "I don't wanna hear it anymore, I've seen what he's done to my people. About how they created them...Neptune, I'll ask you this, are you a friend...or a foe?"

After her threat, Neptune looked over her shoulder before closing her eyes and turned towards Blanc again.

"Blanc, I already told you..." She opened her eyes. "Takkun didn't do anything wrong, he's helping a lot of people in this world. That's why I trust him."

"Neptune..."

The two of them glanced each other for a moment before someone speak.

"I see, then I have no choice...I'll crush you two into pieces!" Blanc declared coldly and was about to charge in.

"What Neptune says is true."

The voice belongs to Noire in her CPU form, as she landed beside us while crossing her arms.

"Takashi's not that kind of person, like what she said, he likes to helping other people, well, literally." Noire said in small sarcasm.

"Noire..."

Hearing this, Blanc looked at me, then Neptune, then Noire for a second before closed her eyes and slowly lowered her weapon. The whole atmosphere is calming down slightly.

With that, Blanc's body lightened before returning back to her human form. Seeing this, Neptune, Noire and me are doing the same as I stood up and removed my Drive Card from the watch before pressed the red power button. And at the same time, my vehicle disappeared into a hologram.

"I trust you guys...but, if one of you are lying to me and if he's the one who is responsible for all these. I will crush you all without any remorse, for the sake of my nation and all Gamindustri." Blanc warned dangerously as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I held my right hand. I don't know why, but my hand's hurt.

"Takkun! Are you okay?" Neptune asked worriedly as she and Noire ran beside me.

"A-Ah, I maybe too careless during the fight. Ahaha..."

"Haa...you probably should have just waited for us." Noire said with sigh and I apologized.

"You can tend the injury back at my place, at the same time, I want you to give me more information about who you are exactly, got that?" Blanc said and we nodded.

Minutes later, as we took the unconscious civilian to the hospital, we arrived at Lowee's Basilicom as I stopped in front of the big door in front us.

"Whoa, this is so big." I exclaimed before it opened slowly and Blanc headed in first and we followed behind. I looked around in amazement as the white floors have a long and large red carpet on it, white pillars along the hallways and etc. It's like we entered some mansion.

Then, we turned towards another big white door. It opened and

"Fire in the hole!"

"Heh? -Ugaaah!?"

I fell down to the ground as a big book just literally flew and hit me right in the face.

"Huh? Wha!?"

"Nepu!? T-Takkun are ya OK!? W-What in the pudding's name was that?!"

"Ahaha! Got you now, Neptune- Wait, who are you?"

I slowly lifted my head and saw two twins, one has a short brown hair whilst the other has long brown hair. This is Rom and Ram, Blanc's little sisters.

"Ano...Ram-chan, we hit the wrong people." Rom said in usual shy voice.

"You two...when will you stop throwing stuffs around especially my books?" Blanc said in angry tone.

"Ah! A nearly angry Onee-chan has appeared! Rom, let's retreat!"

"Nn. Retreat..."

With that saying, they quickly ran towards nowhere.

"Oi, I'm not done talking to you two! Come back here!" Blanc snapped before sighed in irritation.

While still on the ground, I weakly lifted the big book planted on my face before raised my brows.

"Eh...? 'The Tale of the-'"

"! Hey gimme that!"

The moment I read the title out loud, Blanc took the book from my hands while her face is flushed and frowned at me.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry, I wasn't-!" I apologized while getting up. As soon as I stood, she grabbed my collar and pull me in while glaring sharply.

"You didn't see anything, got it?"

"Eh...? A-Ah, got it!" I replied while nodding furiously.

With that response, she released her grip and I rubbed my neck. We sat down on the sofa, then Ms. Watch started to explaining all the cases.

"I see, they were falsely created by an anonymous person and you're the only one that can turned them into normal again. But that doesn't prove that you're not guilty."

"I already told you, it's not us."

"Um! That's right! Don't jump into conclusions like that, Blanc. Takkun didn't do anything wrong, instead he really likes to help other people. Isn't it true, Noire?" Neptune defended and asked as she looked at Noire beside her.

"W-Well, that is true. He also saved me from the Firus yesterday..." Noire stated as her face redden which I tilted my head at her.

"..."

"By the way, what makes you think that Takashi's the one who changed the humans into monsters?" Noire asked as she frowned and Blanc closes her eyes.

"...Because I have seen it, that footage." Blanc said and I narrowed my eyes.

"A footage? Like a video?"

"Yes. And it shown how you turned them...in hideous way." She responded while clenching her fist with disgust.

"Hi-Hideous way?" I mumbled with shaky voice but internally, I felt some rage in my heart.

"Holy moly, has this story slowly become dark? The Author really isn't kidding around on making the Haruto guy's arc in tragic way, I hope he's okay on his own story though."

* * *

 **Somewhere, in Date A Live universe...**

"-Aachooo!"

"O-Oi, are you okay Haru?"

"Nothing. I just felt like someone's talking about me..."

* * *

 **Back in Hyperdimension!**

"So, who gave the video for you?" Noire questioned.

"A woman, young I suppose. Yesterday she went into my place and showed the footage to me. She did not give her name."

"Is that so?"

After Noire muttered in reply, I soon noticed that Ms. Watch has been silence for a while now.

"Hey, Watch-san. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hm? I have been wondering, Takashi. How can the woman...never mind." Ms. Watch said in a bit conflicting tone and I raised an eyebrow.

"More importantly, Takkun is innocent so stop insulting him!"

"Well, th-that's right."

As Neptune and Noire defended me, I can't help but smile at them. Blanc is still unsure of it as she looked at me for a second.

"...There's still no prove that you're not guilty even if you are not, I still don't trust you." She muttered and I swallowed my saliva.

It is then, a loud explosion echoed from the outside as we widen our eyes and quickly stood.

"Nepu! What the-!?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Watch-san, was it?"

"Correct. It's the Firus, the location is in a cave not far from here."

"Yosh, let's go everyone!" I said and Noire nodded.

"Wait." Blanc stopped and we turned. "I'll go with you guys, I'm not leaving my nation in such disaster like this."

I nodded as we ran outside. Moments later we arrived as I skidded to stop in front of the entrance hole.

"So this is the place..."

"Brrrhhh~~, i-it's so cold over here, as expected from Lowee..." Neptune muttered with chattering teeth. "Ne, Takkun. Please give me warmness of your body."

"H-Heh!? Nep!" I exclaimed as she hugged my arm which she smiled.

"Ehehe! You're so warm just like last time when we were in bed."

"Be-Bed!? -So you and him were...! Takashi!" Noire suddenly called and her face is mad mix with blush on her face. I quickly waved my hand in negative response with my cheeks redden.

"Ah! Noire, t-that was just a misunderstanding! Neptune and we didn't do that kind of stuffs!" I said but she narrowed her eyes.

"Takashi, is that true what you said?" She asked again in dangerous tone rather than usual.

I gulped hard. "Y-Yeah, I swear of it."

"...-Hmph! What an idiot." She just said that as she crossed her arms and averted her gaze, but somehow, I saw her smiling. Maybe it's just my imagination.

"Are you guys done yet?" Blanc questioned in a bit of irritation as she looked at us.

"Yeah, let's."

With that said and while Neptune's clinging my arm, we entered the cave. The place isn't dark as I thought as there are some lights from the crystals and some of the ground.

"Hey, Neptune. Where's Nepgear by the way, I haven't seen her since I got my bike." I asked and she lifted her head.

"Well, she's hanging around with Uni doing some boring quests together, I guess."

"Eh? Is it okay to leave them alone?"

"Uni and Nepgear can take care of themselves now, they are not kids anymore like before." Noire replied.

"I see. Like in the game huh?"

"Nu? What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing, really."

With my reply, she raised her brow before shrugged it off as she put her line of sight in front again. About 10 minutes later, we're still searching the whole cave, but there's nothing here even the monsters, I think they were scared of the Firus though. I made a long sigh and extended my arms up.

"Haa...there is nothing over here. Where are the Firus anyway? Oh mister Firus~! Can you come out?!"

"Neptune! Keep it down will you, what if it suddenly attack us and we caught off guard." Noire whispered to Neptune.

"Muu, but I'm so tired now, we need to find it and defeat it quickly so I could go home and eat puddings with Takkun..." She whined beside me and I smiled wryly.

"Same here too, my foot are sore right now..." I muttered before I stopped then looked to the left and something's caught my interest.

"Huh? Hey guys, what's that over there?"

I called them which they stopped right on their track beside me and we narrowed our eyes at some weird blue crystal that is shining very bright unlike the others. As we narrowed our eyes to get a closer vision, there's some Flash Drive stuck inside it.

"That's the Blizzard Flash Drive!" Ms. Watch exclaimed in surprise with emoji.

"Blizzard!? The ice element?"

"Hm...that would explain why the Firus is here. The reason is that he's searching for this."

"I see then-"

"-Then let's not wasting our time! We should grab and snatch it!"

"Ah, wait Neptune!"

As I held out a palm in front of me, Nep ran and skidded to stopped before started to pulling it out.

"Uuugghh...! Why is it so hard!" She groaned out loud as she uses her leg for more power.

"Hold on we'll help." Noire said as she, me and Blanc ran and started to pulling it out. But it won't budge, not a single bit!

"C'mon...!"

"Why's it so frickin' hard to pull it out!?"

As Noire and Blanc struggled, we're still keep doing it until Neptune dropped to the ground behind her, making us fell down too.

"Ow...is there anyway to pull it?" I muttered as I rubbed my head while we still sitting om the ground.

"...I'm sorry. I don't have any ideas. My data didn't have any knowledge of how to pull it." Ms. Watch said and we sighed.

" _Gggrggg...!_ "

We tensed as behind us is none other than the Bear Firus. We quickly stood up, and put up our guard on.

"So you show up huh..." Blanc muttered beside me.

"DESTROY!" It roared and charged towards us in high speed and we evaded on beside. But weirdly, the Firus didn't stop and strike us. Instead, he was heading to the crystal before started to banging it with its clawed hand and head like some madman.

"W-What the heck is he doing?!" Noire exclaimed at the abnormal Firus.

"It looks like...it's trying to taking out the Drive!" Ms. Watch stated.

"Nepu!? With that kind of method!? Then why weren't we do that in the first place?"

"B-Banging our head?! Are you crazy?" I exclaimed.

"She mean that we should use our weapon to destroy the crystal, dumbass..." Blanc said and we sweated in realization.

As the Firus finished banging the crystal, the light blue Flash Drive fell down, before I could run and take it, the creature immediately grabbed before eating it and swallowing it up.

"Did it just eating the Drive up!?"

Noire said and we saw that the monster is acting strange as it clutching the stomach and bent his body down. Slowly, a howl can be heard and changed into a loud roar which we closed our ears as the sounds echoed. The shoulder's become more pointy and the teeth became sharper and longer, it became more monstrous. Then, it started to banging the ground from some reason as small rocks falling from up top and the ground is shaking roughly.

"Nepu! I don't know but, I feel dizzy! Can someone stop it!?" Neptune said as we struggled to maintaining our balance.

Soon, the large sharp pointy rock fell down and is heading towards...

"! Blanc!" I yelled as she looked up before eyes widen.

With that, I kicked the ground and grabbed her as we dropped on the ground. Once the rock made impact at the ground, the area around us cracked and we suddenly fell down on a deep hole.

Neptune gasped. "Takkun! Blanc!"

Then, I was black out...

* * *

"...Mmm.."

Groaning slowly, I moved my right hand and I accidentally rubbed something soft and it's...letting a sound?

"Nnghh...d-don't..."

"...Hmm?"

As I lifted my head followed by a moaning voice, I blinked a few times to get a clear vision.

"It's suddenly become hot in here...e...eh...?"

Right now, my mouth is agape and eyes widen like a saucer, it is because in front of my face is the brown haired girl, Blanc. I can feel her breath from her nose and every time she done that, the air is touching my nose and mouth. Her face is flushed and her eyes is shut tight.

"A-Aah..."

As I let out a daze sound, she slowly groaned, moving her head slightly and opening her blue eyes then blinked four times which I found it cute-What am I thinking!?

After she done that one, she slowly widened her eyes in surprise.

"B-Blanc! Th-This is...!" I tried to explained and unintentionally moved my hand again.

"Mhh...!"

"Heh?"

I raised my brows as she moaned for some reason that can make me blushed in a second. She then opened one eye and looked down.

"...You. What are you..."

A weird words that I can't understand, I followed her gaze as I glanced down and slowly, my face is heated up. It is because now...

I'm touching her cheeeEEESSTT...!? And what's making it worse is that my leg is between hers! Even though she's wearing her dress, I-I still can feel it! Aaah! No! Bad thoughts! Bad thinking!

"-Uwaah! T-This is! I-I-I-I didn't mean to...!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Guhaa...!"

Shouting that, Blanc punched me right on the face and sending me away a few meter and landed on the ground hardly.

"Ow,ow,ow..." I held my head from and my face from that one.

"You...you goddamn pervert!" Blanc said as she sat down and covered her chest with her arms.

"Lo-Look, Blanc, I'm very sorry of what I just did before! I-I-" I apologized while waving my hands frantically.

"Just shut your damn mouth prick! If you tell anyone about before, I'll skin you alive! Ya hear me!?" She warned while still blushing mix with angry on her face.

"I-I-I-I got it! Got it! I won't tell anyone!"

"Tch..."

She clicked her tongue before stood up and brushed her dress from the dusts and rocks, grabbed her hat and wear it while I'm doing the same too.

"Fufufu. What a pleasant situation back there."

"Watch-san! Why are you saying that? I was being punched by a girl!" I whispered lowly but she giggled and I sighed. "On that aside, where are we?"

"Seems like we are trapped in deeper than the cave itself." Blanc answered while looking around.

"What? There must be someway to get out and we need to find Neptune and Noire, they maybe in danger." I suggested.

And I walked towards first and Blanc followed me behind, it's quite dark in here. If it wasn't for the light crystal, we're doomed...or I think I should use Ms. Watch for flashlight, that'll do.

"Umm...Watch-san, can I use you as-"

"-I know what you are thinking but I don't have that, yet." Ms. Watch said before I could finished, I made a soft sigh.

"Oh, I see."

"Takashi." Blanc called and I turned. "You became a CPU, for what exactly?"

"Well, I became a CPU and fight to help everyone and...make them smile, yeah, that's it." I admitted as I smiled.

"-But what about your friends back at your world? They will and surely be worried about you gone." She said.

"E-Err, that's..." I rubbed my hair and lowered my head slightly as conflict dwells around my head and heart.

Blanc, she maybe right about it, I didn't think through of what's going to happen with my friends back in my homeworld, but...

"You are too naïve, didn't think ahead of what will happen. This is not your world, this is not your fight, you are not worthy to become a CPU." She said and I didn't respond as my expressions is conflicting. Seconds later, I opened my mouth slightly.

"I...I-"

BAM!

I stopped as we turned towards the black wall and it's rumbled, creating a small cracks around it and made up a hole enough for us to see through it. Once I saw through it, I gasped as I saw Noire and Neptune are fighting the Evolved Firus.

"Neptune and Noire, they're in danger!" I said as I tried to move the wall but it won't budge. Later, a sudden bright coming from behind me and I turned to see Blanc in CPU form, readying her axe.

"-Step aside!" She charged and I barely side stepped. She strike the wall and it shattered into small and big rocks flying and sending them towards the monster. And it immediately fell down.

"Blanc! Takkun!" Neptune in HDD mode, exclaimed as she saw us. Noire's a bit surprised too.

"Hmph! I see you two been busy, where have you been?" Noire asked with smirk.

"Trapped in a goddamn maze, and don't ask what happened before, you got it!" Blanc snapped with small blush as she remembered that event.

"Sorry about before! I wasn't, it was-"

"-Shut the hell up pervert!" She yelled at me with tick mark on her head.

"Err..."

"Grrgghh..."

The monster got up slowly before its mouth seems to absorbing air around quickly and it let out an ice blast towards us. We managed to evaded it and the blast made impact with the wall behind us and it got frozen.

Noire charged in first and strike the Firus with her big black sword. The Firus managed to dodged it and they started fighting. Which I took my Drive Card but someone grabbed my wrist.

"Blanc, what are you doing?" Neptune questioned as Blanc grasped my right wrist.

"Stopping him, he's not worthy to become one of us..." She said as she glared at me and I lowered my head.

"Takkun..."

"-Can someone give me a hand!?"

They turned towards Noire who's struggling with the Firus before it sent Noire away but she recovered as she flipped in mid-air.

Seeing this, Blanc released my hand and charged in. Neptune looked at me for a moment before join in the fight.

"Takashi..."

"Watch-san, she's right, my friends back on earth must be worried about me...am I, too selfish?"

"...That is right. But Takashi, remember why I choose you?" She said and I slowly lift my clenched hand before opening it slowly. I narrowed my eyes at my Drive Card.

' _I won't let you! No matter who are they, I will help them!_ '

My words a week ago echoed in my head...my will to help other people. But I...

"-What the hell! Move...! Dammit!"

I lifted my head and saw Blanc's legs are frozen by the ice blast. I slowly widened my eyes at what will going to happen as the Firus running towards Blanc. I clenched my fist where I'm holding my Card.

"DESTROY!"

Blanc gasped as it charged in quickly towards. But before it could hit her, I ran shoved it away and it stumbled down to the ground.

"Oi! I told you to stand aside!" Blanc shouted but I shook my head.

"No, I won't become a bystander! I will fight too!"

"You're not a CPU!"

"Who cares about that!? Even if this isn't my world, as long as I have this power to help people around me, I will make them smile...because I care about them!" I said making Blanc widen her eyes and I quickly inserted the Card beside Ms. Watch.

 **BGM: Dead or Alive from Kamen Rider Faiz OST**

" **TRANSFORMATION: READY** "

"Henshin!"

" **TRANSFORMATION: COMPLETE** "

Before I could donned into CPU form, I charged in towards the now standing Firus, I dodged an attack. At the same time I wanted to punch it, my transformation is complete. Soon I did that, the Firus flew away due my strength. Then I flicked my right wrist.

"Takkun!"

As Neptune called, she landed beside me while Noire's helping Blanc by hitting the ice on her legs.

"I'm alright now." I said and she nodded. Same time, Blanc and Noire joined us and the monster slowly stood.

"Now that everyone is here, let's beat it all up, shall we?" Noire said with smirk.

"Heh! Agreed!" Blanc replied as she cracked her neck. I summoned up PredaBlade.

I smirked. "Yosh! Game hajimemashou!"

With that, we dashed ans Noire attacked in first, she let out a few slashes but the monster managed to parries it with its own claw hand. Then, she flipped behind and thrust her sword, causes it to stumbled to Neptune.

"Critical...Edge!" Neptune dashed and swung her purple odachi vertically upwards at the Firus as it flies up, before it could touched the ground, she passes while swinging the blade horizontally. Sparks flying from the armor.

It let out an angry howl as the mouth's slowly absorbing the air, and while still on the ground, it turned and sending the blast at me. I dodged by flipping a few times to the right before I pulled out the Fire Drive from my belt and inserted it inside one of the slots of my blade.

" **SWORD MODE: FIRE** "

Ms. Watch announced in English language once again and my blade burned on fire slightly, I let out a battle cry as I swung my sword downwards, slicing the blast in two.

"Smart thinking."

"Thanks, Watch-san."

"Zerstorung!" Blanc called her skill as she spun around before hitting the poor Firus before it could stood up. As it been sent away by Blanc, it crashes to the wall and creating a big crack.

"Grrrrr...! DESTROY!DESTROY!"

The monster stood from its knees and charged at me, I ducked and side stepped and strike from beside but it managed to grabbed it and locked my blade off. And kicked my knee as I fell.

"Take this!" Noire charged and slashed right behind it, stumbling away. I pulled my sword and together we attacked it by swinging our blade many times and sending it up.

Neptune jumped and kicked it right on its gut and is heading towards Blanc which she put her hammer on her shoulder, grabbing it tightly with two hands.

"Batter up!"

Using the flat side of the blade as a clubbing weapon, she swung it and causing the monster to flew and crashes to the same wall again. The Firus then, fell down onto its knees before the body letting out static and Codes flying from it.

"Takashi!"

"Time to end the game!"

I pulled out the Bronze Flash Drive and inserted it below my sword. The blank lining of the blade slowly filled in bronze color and fires dancing quickly.

" **CHARGE!** "

" **1-50-100%!** "

 **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!** "

While anouncing that, I charged and swung my sword vertically and lastly horizontally to the right while turning and crouching down. A big fire shaped '+' and soon, an explosion came from the Firus behind me. The Firus had returned back to normal people and I slowly stood up.

 **BGM End**

"Yes! We did it! Ahahahaha!" I laughed cheerfully as I put my hands up and jumping in joy. Neptune and Noire smiled seeing me like this before their bodies lightened and returned back.

"Haa...all done." Noire muttered with sigh.

Then, a Flash Drive floated beside the uncouncious guy and flew towards me which I caught it. It's the blue colored Blizzard Flash Drive as a snow symbol on the center. I smiled and put it in my belt.

"That's three down. One more two go." Ms. Watch noted.

"Yeah! All left is now is Leanbox."

"Speaking of which, Takkun you were almost made me worried back then!" Neptune pouted.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry for that..."

"You should be sorry for making us worried, idiot." Noire said and I sweated. Meanwhile as we're chatting, Blanc is looking at me without me knowing.

"..."

* * *

There are two people in black cloak leaning beside a tree outside the cave entrance. One of them is crossing her arms and making a long sigh. Clearly, she is pissed.

"Yare,yare. Looks like your plan to trick her just failed." She muttered. "That video was useless..."

"..."

"But still, he's getting stronger and stronger each time he fight. Not to mention that, he got his hands on another Flash Drive."

"... _But that won't be a problem...for you right?_ "

The other person's voice isn't sound like a man nor a woman, it's like his/her voice is mixed with thousands of voices.

Hearing this, she turned at the figure for a moment and snickered.

"Hmph. A problem? It will be fun to challenge him on a fight...that's why, I need him to be stronger." She said gleefully as she smirked.

" _...Suit yourself._ "

Saying this, the figure walked away from the scene. She looked back at the cave entrance and she can see Takashi and the others are going out. With that, she's vanished into Data Codes.

* * *

"S-So what is it that you wanna talk about?"

As we arrived at Lowee's Basilicom with Blanc and asked, minus Noire and Neptune. I don't why but Blanc was told them that she needs to "borrow" me for a while. Of course, Neptune refuses for many reasons.

Nevertheless, she didn't have a choice but to give up. And so, we sat down on a sofa in her room while waiting Blanc to answer.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry for doubting you."

"-Oh, it's ok-Eeeh!?" I freaked out as she bowed in front of me while apologizing in front of me.

"I was wrong about you, you care about other people as much as I am, that's why please accept my apologies." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"B-Blanc...okay, I forgive you. So, can you raise your head for me?" I said and she slowly lifted her head. "O-Okay, then was that all?"

"-Not exactly. I want a request, I would like you to read this book with me." She said bluntly as she took out a big book from nowhere and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Wha, isn't this the book from before?" I asked as I took the book. And the title says, "The Tale of the Boy and the Girl". She blushed and averted her gaze slightly.

"W-Well, I never shown this book to anyone else yet. So, you're the first person to read it. Is that okay...? For you I mean." Blanc muttered shyly. I blinked and tilted my head before smiled.

"Nn. Don't worry, I got plenty of free time. I also want to read a book so...yeah! Why not?" I said with smile and her cheeks redden again.

"T-Thanks...do, you mind if I sit beside you?"

"Eh? Ah, sure."

With that, she stood in a rare shy matter, walked and sat down beside me. I opened the book and started reading it. I can hear someone's giggling from afar, must be their twin sisters.

But still, what if my friends from back home worried about me?

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

""NEPSTATION!""

Neptune: "Good morning-and-afternoon-and-evening-and-night everyone! My name is Neptune and here is Takkun!"

Takashi: "Yo, how are ya doin'? Hey Neptune, what's up with the greeting?"

Neptune: "Well, most of the readers are live in different times so yeah, I think that'd work!"

Takashi: "Ahaha...I-I kinda get what you mean. OK then, let's bringing the news today: First off, it was from the Author and he likes to say thank you for Blazedragon94 for his idea of my vehicle. So credits to him!"

Neptune: "Yaa~, although it basically came from the famous Tokusatsu series and all, the bike is so badass!"

Takashi: "Agreed! I want to ride my PredaSliger again for some reason!"

Neptune: "Alright, next one: although you readers heard that the Author will make a crossover story between Hyperdimension and Date A Live, he says that he put it after the Nasu...Naku...Natsumikan's arc! And after Takkun get his-"

Takashi: "Ahh! Neptune! You musn't spoil that one!"

Neptune: "Oh! Sorry, for that one. Ehehe! And the crossover should have some Batman v Superman references and stuffs. Haruto-kun and Takkun will have to fight each other due to some conflicts and misunderstanding!"

Takashi: "I...think I have a bad feeling about this one. Fighting with other OC is just...never mind."

Neptune: "That's all readers! Make sure to leave a review or just PM the Author but no hate please~? Spare his poor soul for me?"

Takashi: "And as always."

T&N: "See ya in the next chapter!"

 **Next! In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START!**

"Fufufu. How about we play another game?"

"So this is Leanbox, the air is very fresh!"

"W-What the hell is that big robot!?"

"Umm...I think I need a gun..."

 **A Giant!?**


	5. Chapter 4!

**Hi! It's me, Jack! Kept you waiting, huh? Well, I had been busy with exam(but no more!) while doing the DAL fic. Let's just say, I'm too focus with Alive A Life and has sooo many tons of (dark) plans for Haruto.**

* * *

 **A Giant!?**

 **Takashi's POV**

"C'mon mister! Catch up!"

"...W-Wait!"

With an exhausted breath, I said desperately while running to the white finish line ahead, I'm almost close...! I can see it!, just a few meter and I can rest myself down!

I huffed and huffed from my mouth as I quicken my pace, kicking the ground with all my might. Before...

"Eh- Whaaa...!?"

All of a sudden, there's a banana peel from nowhere in front, causes me to tripped and fell down, hitting my back head. Two girls' run passed me from both sides and passing the white line before they high five-ed together. I groaned and held my head.

"Hooray~! We did it, Rom!"

"Un. Clap, clap."

"Ow..."

After they cheered in joy, I reluctantly sat while still holding the bump on my head and grimaced.

Speaking of which, it's me, Shimizu Takashi or better known as Taka or Takkun as Neptune calls me that. It's kinda cute though, I admit that.

Two months has passed after I obtained the Blizzard Flash Drive from the Firus. As you guys can see, I'm at Lowee, the Basillicom right now to be exact. I had been playing with Rom and Ram, interacting with Blanc about books and such as like that with Noire or Uni. I gotta admit, Rom and Ram really do enjoy a company with me around. We had been playing together ever since that day two months ago as we just did it right now at Blanc's palace.

Blanc is somehow...feeling a little bit ease with me now. Might be that, we have the same reasons to fight. Or might be that we have the same interest in books. I usually prefer reading manga rather than a novel anyway. Novel's kinda lack pictures and all of them are full of words which making me a little bit confuse.

"Hey, this isn't fair. You guys were cheating!" I retorted while getting up and rubbed my head.

"In order to win, you have to use every method, and plans to achieve such things like that. That's why, we're cheating." Ram said mockingly while Rom nodded.

"Cheating is the only way..."

I sweated. "Even so, you guys'll be called loser for doing such kind."

"We don't care! As long as we're win! Right, Rom?" Ram asked enthusiastically and Rom nodded her head in response.

"Ahaha..." I chuckled while scratching my cheek with a finger.

"Though, we could use other ways rather than using a trap such as using our hidden blade for a secret attack."

"Leaping from a building like we are a mighty-man..."

"S-Secret attack? Wait a sec. Don't you mean assassinations?!"

"Or we could use the 'nanomachines' to enhance our own body."

"The...eh?"

"Nanomachines, mister. Nanomachines..." Rom answered in shy tone.

Nano...machines? Some kind of technologies in a size of an atom, is that it? I once read those in the internet from my world back on Earth. Such kind of thing would possibly be made in Hyperdimension.

"So this nanomachines has been made?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh. But duh, most of them were failed to create. The last nanomachines were planted inside some big guy in a business suit." Ram answered. "Because of his collective consciousness control gone haywire, it totally drives him crazy."

"Crazy...? So, what happened?"

"Onee-chan never told us. She only says, 'It has to be this way'..." Rom answered and I hummed.

"I see. Maybe it's dangerous. You shouldn't be doing that." I said in a bit stern tone.

"We know, we know. We were just joking, mister." Ram shrugged, Rom nodded silently. "Anyways! Mister, can you play another game with us? Let's go and play hide and seek!"

"Err, we've been played 200 times in one day already. We should get some rest, not to mention it's almost night." I suggested while looking at the large window.

I was right, the sky is mixed with orange and black now.

"But mister..."

"Ram, what did Blanc and I tell you about playing?"

"We shouldn't play until nighttime..."

"Correct, Rom." I said with smile. "Well, Ram?"

"Muu...fine then." She pouted in upset and I patted their heads.

"Ahaha. Don't look so upset like that. Let's play some other time, okay?" I said and they both nodded to me happily before turned their heel.

"See you tomorrow mister!"

"Bye-bye..."

I waved my hand with smile as they said that while heading towards their room. Then, the watch that has been wrapping my left wrist rang up while vibrating.

"Ah, Takashi. Good evening, I guess..." Ms. Watch called in rather tired tone. I quirked my brows in surprise as I raised my arm and looked at her.

"Oh, hello. Is there anything wrong, Watch-san?"

"Hmm...I have been searching towards any Firus whereabouts. Strange, I found nothing. There are no signs of them."

"Well, isn't it great then? There's no Firus activities around Gamindustri so there's nothing to worry about right? Besides that, I think you're too worried about them, aren't you?"

"...Maybe I'm too paranoid. Still, what if one of the creatures managed to get their hands on the Wind Flash Drive." She muttered grimly with emoji. "We need to be ready for everything Takashi."

It was true of what Ms. Watch said, we need to stay on our guard anytime and anywhere. If the Firus suddenly attack the nations in this world, or worse, the Gamindustri itself. We have to prepare ourselves.

"I think you're right about that...But still, months have passed and there's nothing happen yet, you need to ease up a bit." I suggested.

"Hm...you're probably right." Ms. Watch said. "It would cause me overheating by thinking too much. Thank you."

After she said that, I only nodded in response with smile on my face. After that, I planned to headed towards my room. A guest room, to be exact. Since I'm staying here for a bit.

But at that moment, a loud explosion was heard followed by a quake as the palace is shaking violently for a moment. I tried to maintain my balance.

"W-What just...Don't tell me there's a Firus!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"It's coming from Blanc-san's room. Hurry!"

The moment Ms. Watch said that name, I couldn't help but feel worry about my friend's situation. She's maybe fighting it alone right now! I kicked the floor and headed towards her room, passing towards the intersections and opened the huge door.

"Blanc! Are you o...kay...?"

I slowly muttered during the last sentences. From where I'm standing, I can see Blanc is okay and all as she's sitting in front of the table and her back is facing me but however, the room is...quite messy. Maybe she defeated the Firus or it ran away...? No, it wasn't possible, there's no hole on the walls, just a small cracks on it.

"Curse this..."

"Eh?"

I let out a daze voice as I could heard Blanc murmured about something. Not only that, she gave an horrifying aura around her body that could send chills on my spine. I silently swallowed my saliva.

"B-Blanc?" I called in shaky tone.

"WHY THE HELL COULDN'T I MADE A HAPPY ENDING?!" Blanc yelled as she stood and held her head as if she feel troubled.

"Huh?"

"Dammit, I was wrong! I shouldn't let him killed the victim sadistically! And now the heroine and his friends are so afraid of him! What the hell I supposed to do about this!? There's only a day until the deadline! RAAAAHH!"

"..."

A sweat rolled down to my cheek as Blanc's grinding her teeth furiously while saying that, even I could sense that Ms. Watch sweated at her. It seems like Blanc was working on one of her books. Now that I mention that, there's a lot of paper sheets on the floor and the table.

"H-Hey, Blanc..."

"What!?"

"N-Nothing! I-I'm wondering that you could use some help with the papers or some tips from me about your novel that's all!"

I stuttered as she turned her head around and one of her eyes is glowing red menacingly. The moment I said it, she frowned for a second before sighed in exhaustion and nodded. Acknowledging her nod, I hastily took the papers from the floor while she does the same. It took three minutes to pick those up and set them on the table.

"*huff*...there done!" I said while rolling my shoulder. "Man, how many sheets are there?"

"One hundred thousand." Blanc responded in monotone and scratched my cheek while sweated.

"That's so many..."

"It is necessary to complete my works after all."

"I see. So about your novel, may I see it for a sec?" I requested and her brows twitched before handed papers to me.

I looked and checked at the words while sitting down on a chair. It took me some minutes to read it all, I must admit this is quite a good story. The main characters are unique and some of them have some rather interesting personality.

"So, how is it?"

"Uh...the story is quite good. All the plot, characters are interesting though. What makes me interested is the main character himself. His relationship with the heroine is so tight, he might be a 'yandere' if you ask me."

"Then what else?" Blanc asked as she leaned closely.

"Um...I admit, the whole story, plot and how the MC kills are quite..."

"Dark, yes. Even though I feel disgusted, I believe it's needed to create a perfect story. The hero is an Anti-Hero as you can see, the girl got kidnapped by the antagonists and he planned on going killing spree in order to save the heroine." Blanc admitted and I nodded.

"Uh-huh. The way he fight is cool though and his resolve to fight...I kinda disagree."

"Yeah. But the main problem is that I made him too sadistic on killing or torturing his opponents. Of course, his friends are scared of him now after all he did and if you think logically, the heroine will also feeling terrified of him."

"Then that makes no happy ending due to fear, correct?"

"Nn. That is the problem." Blanc replied as she nodded and I put a finger on my chin to began pondering.

Hm...this one is difficult. The MC's a sociopathic hero and a bit psychopathic, that'll make his friends being dreaded due to his personality and the way of his killings are rather...gory. On the psychological movies, there has to be plot twists.

Wait! That's right, plot twists!

"Oh, I know something! How about adding some twists in your story so that it could make his friends to feel sad or feel more pitiful for the hero. What do you think?" I stated.

"Plot twist...?" Blanc gasped in surprise. "That kind of thing could work actually. Why didn't I think about some ways like that."

"Really?! Then, that's good right!"

"Yeah. I-If it wasn't for you, so...th-thank you." Blanc said shyly as she slightly averted her gaze and blushed a bit.

Which I find that face of hers is cute. Neptune's cuter, I must say.

"A-Ah..." I nodded in response.

A moment silence of awkwardness hit us, I scratched my cheek before Blanc lifted her mouth slightly.

"The book that I gave. Have you read it?" She asked.

"Uh, well, I already at the climax." I said as I nodded.

"I see. You read fast. That's good, I could use some people like you."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, I could use an assistant."

"Assistant...?"

"Yes. For my work you see, so can you help me?"

Blanc requested it. I pondered for a moment as I scratched my cheek before nodded.

"Sure, I love to help. Besides you're my friend right?" I said and she nodded while smiling a bit.

"I see. That's good to hear. It's late now, I suggest you should go to sleep." Blanc said as she turned her swivel chair.

"Oh, but what about you?"

"I still have a lot work to do."

What she says is true. Well, it can be proved as she took a pen and started writing her novel project once again.

"Well then, let me help you with that." I said.

"Eh? Are you sure? It's already late."

"Ahaha, don't worry. It isn't my first time working until morning and I'm your assistant, correct?" I chuckled as I recalled that time at Lastation.

"I-Is that so? Thanks..." She muttered while smiling a bit again.

After that, we decided to write the novel until tomorrow morning at 6.00 AM as the ray of the sun entered from the window. Here I am, snoozing and my forehead is on the table. I grumbled out loud before reluctantly lifted my head and blinked.

"Nu...? It's, morning? Somehow I felt it was like two or three seconds just passed..."

Mumbling while rubbing my eyes from the dust, I blinked and blinked to regain my vision before I noticed something missing in front of me.

"Eh? Eh!? W-Where's the paper?! Oh no, Blanc's gonna be-..." I stopped freaking out as something colored white entered my gaze up top.

That's when I realized the paper's adhering on my forehead. Sighing in relief, I took it from my forehead. I looked at it and the other papers. It seems like the works we did has already completed, which means Blanc's novel gonna be published soon! That's a great!

"Hey Bla-..."

Suddenly, I stopped calling her at the petite girl in front of me. Blanc is sleeping of course, but what's making my cheeks hot is that she's napping very cutely. Arms folded, her small lip's opening slightly as she quietly breathe in and out and she's facing at me.

"..."

I quickly shook my head and patted both of my cheeks. Not wanting her to wake from her sleep, I quietly and skillfully compiling every sheets on the table in one swift and quickly carrying her to her own bed, placing a blanket on her so Blanc won't get cold. Then, I swiftly sneaked outta room as I closed the big door before sigh and wiped my forehead.

"Wait a second...How could I stealthily did all that?" I mumbled to myself as I pondered. Not being able to figured it out, I scratched my cheek and decided to go out for a while.

There's still a lot of time before breakfast I suppose, maybe I could do some quests at the Guild and make some credit.

Oh wait...I actually have a LOT of credit currently. I forgot, ahaha. Well, maybe I could raise some Share here on Lowee.

 **Later...**

"A-Aaa..."

I stood here, in front of the Blanc's palace, my jaw's dropping slightly while sweating furiously that it could drenches my dark blue hoodie.

It's because now-

"KYAAAAAA! BRONZE HEART-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

"PLEASE NOTICE ME, BRONZE HEART-SAMA!

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! GOD, I LOVE UUUU!"

-Now the (almost)citizen in Lowee are here chattering my name, all of them are girls of course from the way they speaks. Well, they're calling my CPU or the God's name to be precise since all of them didn't know my real name save for the citizens of Planeptune. (P.S. Some of them also don't know about it).

Let's say, 80% peoples are here right now! I am so famous! ...That's not the PROBLEEEM! I mean, sure I would let them shouting my name, it makes me feel prideful. Not to mention I have so many fangirls.

Now the matters is the girls are slowly swarming at me while chattering my name!

"Uwaaahaa...!" I unconsciously yelled in surprise as they swarmed me like a tsunami. A human tsunami.

Desperately, I raised one hand and called "HEEEEEELLLP! HEEEELLP!". Seeing there's no effort and I almost lose my breath. I reluctantly lowered my twitching hand before raising it again. This time, I hold a white flag with a word: "S.O.S"...

I can't...I can't breathe...!

"HOOOOOOI! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU GIRLS DOING AROUND HERE!?"

Suddenly, a bright hope came as the fangirls looked at the brown haired girl standing while glaring angrily as she shouted on top of her lungs. Feeling terrified as their shoulders jolted like a cat would do, the girls frantically ran away. But, another girl just literally replaced my flag with a paper.

"Call me!"

After she said in rather seductively, the girl dashed away leaving some traces of smoke. I placed my free hand on the ground and slowly pushing my body in weak manner...

Blanc sighed from her anger. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...perfectly fine...!" I squeezed those words outta my mouth as I sat down. Actually, I'm not in perfect conditions. My hair's messy, dusts on my cheek and whole of my body is aching from their hugs. There's a kiss mark on my cheek as well.

"Fufufu, that was quite entertaining." Ms. Watch giggled hysterically as if she's enjoying it. Can be proved from her emoji by the way.

"W-Watch-san. Don't you know I was at life and death?"

"Fufu, of course I do know. However, it's very hilarious!"

"Uuu..."

I could only sweated at her. Ms. Watch altitude is like Iris Heart. No, even Iris Heart is much worst than her. Now that I mention it, her name's making me shudder in fear. I did feel a little afraid of her during I was at Earth playing the third game. And now, I am in the game! What would happen if Plutia's here!?

And which timeline I'm at anyway!? Does it follows the anime or the game!?

"Here."

"Ah, thanks."

Blanc handed me a glass of water from nowhere which I politely took it and gulping the water.

"Hm...maybe Takashi is officialy a harem king now!"

"Ppuuuuhwa...!"

As Ms. Watch bluntly said that, I comically spouted all the water I was drank in, creating what's like a fountain and rainbow, before coughed and patted my chest loudly.

"H-Harem king?"

"Exactly! During times, I could sense the girls are getting more and more closer to you ever since you showed up. Therefore, you already have a-"

"-No,no,no!" I quickly shook my head side to side. "I don't wanna have a harem! Nu-uh, never! The girls doesn't even like me or anything! Besides, having a harem is very outrageous! Like one of those animes where the main character died because the heroine's jealousy!"

"Do you mean scram nights?" Blanc said in monotone.

"Yes, exactly! ...wait,what?"

"But Takashi. A boy having a harem on such age like yours is very lucky you know. In your world, it's even rare to be one of this, right?" Ms. Watch said with smirk emoji. "The CPU's also grew a fond of you, isn't that correct, Blanc-san?"

"Huh? Why did you suddenly ask me that one?" Blanc asked back as she felt a bit annoyed.

"Please don't lie. I know you like him, right~?"

"W-What the hell do you know!? Stop spouting nonsense!"

"No? Oh, well. Then I suspect Vert-san would easily get him~"

"Gh..."

Ms. Watch said with playful tone and Blanc seems to gritted or grinding her teeth. Clearly hearing her rival's name making her upset due to her...asset. Or maybe something else...?

"T-To hell with that!" Blanc snapped. "Besides that, Takashi!"

"Eh? Uh, yes?"

"I-I suggest you should go inside and have a meal first. You're hungry right?" Blanc asked with slight anger. Same time as she said that, my stomach grumbled a bit. I was embarrassed by that.

* * *

Moments later, Blanc and I, including Rom and Ram finished our breakfast. I have to admit, the table's so long! It's almost like where a western kingdoms' dinner table.

"Thanks for the meal!" We clapped our hands as we said that. Then, Ram immediately came, or to be exact dashed and surveyed my face before gasped.

"Mister! What's happened to you?!" She asked and I only scratched my cheek while chuckling awkwardly.

"Well, you see, there were a tsunami of crowds hitting me." I jokingly said.

"A tsunami...?" Rom asked in confuse as she tilted her head while Ram 'ooo'-ed in amazement.

"Then, was it fun!?"

"N-No, it's not. I can't breathe in there..." I said as I shuddered in fear. Ugh...I wish it won't happen to me again.

"Rom, Ram. I suggest both of you shouldn't play with Takashi. His condition is rather...bad." Blanc said as the same time, waitress started to take the empty dishes away.

"B-But..."

"I want to play with mister..."

As Ram and Rom said it, I couldn't help but smiled.

"Ah, don't worry Blanc, I can play with Rom and Ram. Besides, I'm A-OK!" I said while rolled my shoulder.

Blanc sighed. "You're such a stubborn one aren't you."

I chuckled lightheartedly while rubbing my hair. Well, I am really stubborn, I admit that. But after all, it is for the people around me. I want to make smile.

"Really? Mister, you'll spend the entire days with us?!" Ram said enthusiastically. I sweated.

"Err, not the entire days but, I'll spend this day playing with you guys! How about it?" I said energetically as I stood.

"Yey~!" Rom and Ram cheered as they both stood and we ran outside like a child. Whilst Blanc literally sighed again as she saw us and showed up a bitter smile.

' _Really, he's a very kind person, not like the others. Nor me..._ '

Then, we played and played until the sun is setting down. Rom, Ram and I were playing hide-and-seek and such other childish things like that. But no pranks of course or Blanc will be angry. Don't wanna make the petite girl angry.

"We won again! We won again~!"

"Hooray...!"

"Nooo...I lost!"

I dramatically fell to the white floor. Well, we were just playing the western cowboy stuffs like that. It was really fun! Blanc's twin sisters sure know how to have fun. I wish I had a little sister back on Earth.

"Now, what should we do next?" Ram asked excitedly. I sat down and was 'bout to suggest it until I noticed the orange sky from the window.

"Ah, it's already evening. Let's play again some other times okay?" I said as I got up.

"Heh? That quick? But we're only played like two or three minutes!"

"Uh-huh..."

Ram said and Rom nodded. I just scratched my cheek. At that moment, Ms. Watch rang and vibrated.

"Takashi. I have a good news." She called and I raised my brow.

"News? What is it?"

"I already found the exact location of the Wind Flash Drive." Ms. Watch said and I sure caught in surprise. "It is on the ruins near Leanbox."

"Really?! Then if that's the case then I should go."

"Hm? You're going alone?" Ms. Watch asked and I nodded in response.

"Yeah. I don't want to bother Neptune, Noire, and Blanc with their works and all. Well, most probably Neptune's slacking off now." I said. "Rom, Ram. Please tell Blanc that I'll be out for a while okay?"

"Mister, are you leaving?" Rom asked and I smiled and patted both of their heads.

"Don't worry alright? I'll be back soon, there's something I need to retrieve. And tell your sister not to worry, okay?" I requested and they nodded in response.

With that, I showed a smile before going out, summoned and hopping up my bike, starting its engine and after that, I headed towards the destination.

* * *

I grunted and crouched as I landed from up top by the big hole. I quickly surveyed the area and there are no monsters or any signs of Firus.

"I think we should be okay..." I muttered as I stood and I walked ahead.

It only took a few times to get in this ruins. The place is exact the same like the Re;birth games, I suppose. The walls painted yellow and there's green glowing lines which making me easier to see in the dark.

"Hm, the signal's going strong. Perhaps we are near it." Ms. Watch muttered as I walked down. "It's...here!"

"Huh?" I stopped. "But, I don't see anything."

"It's right under you." Ms. Watch pointed and I blinked and gazed down.

There's something here. Everytime I pressed my left foot, a square shaped ground is moving slightly. I took a step back, summoned my PredaBlade before crouched and inserting the tip of the blade right on the narrow gap. I pushed down the grip and it opened with a loud *Bang* sound. A green light is glowing as I opened it.

Without words, I grabbed and examined it. A green colored Drive and a hurricane symbol on the center. The light slowly dimmed as I examined it. Smiling to myself, I got up.

"! Takashi, behind!" Ms. Watch warned as I heard a loud footsteps as if someone just kicking the ground, the sound's coming closer and closer!

"Kh!" I grunted as I turned behind and blocked an incoming blade with my sword. I winced in pain at how powerful the swing is.

"-Hmph..."

The person grunted and he somewhat smirked inside his black hood. Pushing his sword up and kicking me right on the gut. I flinched from that one as I hold my stomach. Without using my HDD mode, I think he would overcome me. No, much worse than that. He'll kill me!

I quickly raised my head as he swung his sword diagonally, I quickly blocked it and we struggled. Sparks flying around from our blade.

"You...are not human. Who are you!" Ms. Watch said with angry emoji. The black person merely pushes me again like I was nothing. I stumbled backwards.

"...Me? Oh, just wanting to have fun."

I held my breath as that person isn't 'he', it's 'she'. A female! By the voice, it seems that she's young. Around my age, I suppose.

Saying that, she twirled her sword slowly. The blade resembles of somewhat like the Scottish's sword, Claymore. However, the design is...scary. It colored pitch black with red-blood glowing lines. The guard has some spiky on it. And the middle of the sword has a sharp teeth insignia.

"Wandering around, searching for a strong opponents." She twirled while walking around me. I put my guard on.

"Such as like, monsters or... CPUs." She stopped and the last word is like a venom. I could sense hatred coming from her mouth as she said that. It makes me gulped a bit.

"What...? Why? Don't tell me you're the one who infects the people!" I said as I frowned in anger.

However, she didn't reply and that person scoffed and pointed the tip of her sword at me.

"Go ahead and transform. At your human form like this, you will not win against me. Perhaps..." She challenged with smirk. Not only that, she spoke mockingly.

With that, I gritted my teeth and take out my Drive Card, quickly inserting it beside the watch.

" **TRANSFORMATION: READY** "

"...Henshin."

" **TRANSFORMATION: COMPLETE** "

As I tapped the button and quickly donned in CPU form, I flicked my wrist before pulled my sword and ready myself.

"Huh. That was a quite transformation. Now, come on!" She taunted with hand gesture.

"Guh..."

"Takashi, wait!"

Without thinking, I quickly dashed at her and swung my sword, she nonchalantly parries with a single grip on her claymore. Every attack I delivered to her, she blocked it.

Metal clanging sounds echoed around the ruins. Gritting my teeth in small irritation, I slashed horizontally which she sidestepped and kicked me. Causing me to stumbled once again.

"Huh. I've to admit, not bad...for an amateur." She giggled a bit as she taunted. I frowned at her and was about to charged again.

"Takashi! You need to calm down first and formed a plan. I could sense she's more powerful than you. Even for Neptune and the others." Ms. Watch warned.

"Wha?!" I gasped.

"Well, that piece of crap is very right y'know." The person said mockingly which making me in rage.

"-Shut up! She's my friend! Don't you ever humiliate her!"

"Oh? Is that so? Then, I shall go with junk?"

"Kh!"

I charged in swung my sword diagonally, she blocked and we struggled for a moment as I glared at her.

"Such courage. Huh, You already knew that you can't win, and yet..." She smirked as if she's impressed. I leaped behind her, before I could touched the ground, I immediately delivered a slash.

My eyes widened as she merely blocked behind without looking back, she pushed me and I got sent to the wall as she turned and swung her sword. I coughed and fell down to the ground.

"What are your reasons to fight?" She asked as she rub her blade slowly.

"Reasons? I have one." I said while getting up. I glared at her with fire in my eyes.

"That is too to help others from the people such as you, to make them smile!"

The figure stopped rubbing her menacing blade, I could sense that her smirk that was still on her face, fell down into frown. She lifted her head slowly.

"Hmph..." She slowly twirled her sword, before stabbing it to the ground. I gasped as she charged while dragging her sword in high speed, red sparks flying from it.

Once she closed to me, I raised my sword in order to parry it as she swung upwards. But however, she was too strong, as a result my sword escaped from my grip. Then, she uses another hand, clenching into fist and strike me on the stomach hard.

"Gah...!"

I coughed some blood. I could feel my internal organ been pushed. That's not the end, I was pushed and creating a hole on the wall behind. In a result, I fell down to a river.

"!"

My heart skipped a beat, it's not the pain in my stomach. From here, I could see her face and her eyes as winds pushes her hood up. She looks beautiful but...Her eyes are dark and hollow gray. Like there's no life in her.

Sorrow, empty...and pain.

At that moment, I passed out and fell into the river.

* * *

The girl gazed down at the river, with no remorse in her heart. She scoffed and turned before noticed something, a glint catches from the corner of her eyes. She blinked and walked towards it.

"...Huh. He dropped this?"

Muttering, she looked and took the green Flash Drive.

" _Did you finish him?_ " A mixed voice came behind her. The girl nonchalantly smirked and stood up.

"Nope."

" _-Why didn't you do that?_ "

"I just wanna have a little more fun with him again. That's all."

The girl didn't flinch as the figure said that with horrifying voice, her sword vanished as Black Data Codes devours it. The other unknown figure, clicked his tongue before sighed.

" _Always like that. If you're just kill him then it will be easier to reach our goal..._ " The figure said. She clenches her fist.

"...Right. Next time, I'll end him. Maybe..."

" _..."_

"Speaking of which, I found this." The girl tossed the Drive in front of the figure. But, he/she didn't catch it, instead it float.

" _Excellent. With this Drive is on our hand, things will be getting better..._ "

"..."

 **Next Day...**

I grumbled and I blinked to regain my visions.

"Where...?" I muttered and gazed around. It seems like I was sleeping inside a room, as warm blanket is on me.

"Takashi, you awake." Ms. Watch called as I pushed myself with my hand and I sat down.

"Watch-san...that fight before."

"Yes. You were defeated and fell down to the river. Luckily, there was someone saved you." Ms. Watch explained.

"I see...it was my fault. That time I was angry, when she called you a piece of crap, a junk. I couldn't stop myself..." I said shamefully as I lowered my head.

"It's okay. I don't care of being called like that. I, have no feelings. After all, I'm a program." She said with smile emoji.

"No, I will never accept that. Seeing one of my friends being called like that, I owe you everything. I was revived and transferred into this world because of you, I was able to become a God and fight because of Watch-san. That's why, I won't let anyone to humiliate you!" I said and smiled at her.

"Takashi..."

We're silent for a moment before I lifted my mouth and ask.

"Um...Where are we anyways?" I asked.

"Well, we are at-..."

Ms. Watch's words were cut as I heard a door opened in front of me. From here, I saw a girl, or a woman who is older than me, I think. She has a long light blond hair and has rather...sad looking blue eyes. Wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. And wearing a white gloves.

This is Vert, the Goddess of Leanbox.

"Ara, it looks like you're awake." She said as she entered. Meanwhile, I kinda flushed seeing the holy(I think) maiden in front of me.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Eh? O-Oh, I'm wrong- Ah! I mean, I-I...uuu..." I stuttered as I played with my finger embarrassingly. I could hear Ms. Watch giggled at me.

It must be because of her...uh, assets and it's because of my hormones! Oh God, please forgive me...wait a minute, I am a God.

Moment of awkward silence, before someone giggled.

"Ufufu. For such a boy, you're pretty cute."

"C-Cute...!?"

"You have a gorgeous face. Are you really a male?"

As Vert said with slight teasing tone. My face's heated up and red like tomato. She just called me cute and gorgeous!

"Uh...I am, I am a boy..." I said while lowering my head before I noticed something.

"Kyaaaa!?" I let out a girlish scream as I saw my body is naked which I quickly covered my body.

"W-W-W-W-Why am I naked!?"

"Ah, I was tending the injuries on your stomach as you can see. I must admit, you have a nice body structure." Vert giggled. She's right, my stomach was bandaged. But her remarking about me making me blushed harder.

"T-Thanks...so, where are my clothes?" I said sheepishly.

"Ah, over there." She pointed beside. "I suggest you should let me help you to wear it."

"No,no,no. I'm okay by myself..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I am-"

"-I believe he's not in good condition yet." Ms. Watch interrupted. "My lady, may you help this poor little boy to wear his clothes."

"Eh!? Watch-san! What are you...!" I blurted out loud. And Vert nodded in response.

"I agree. With such condition, other people's help is very needed." Vert said and I sweated. I feel like she's not willing to help but instead she wanted to touch me!

With that she walked and take my blue hoodie. She patted the bed, ordering me to sit there so that Vert could help me. Seeing there's no other choice nor escape, I reluctantly dragged myself as I looked at the wall.

"Oh, can you please raise you arms for me? You wouldn't mind right?" Vert asked and I slowly nodded and do as she told.

Later then, she finished. Well, to be exact, Vert was touching and caressing me when she helped me to wear my clothes. I sighed in relief knowing that I'm safe. After all, Vert is sort of yaoi fangirl. Ugh...

"Ah, thank you for your help. My name is Shimizu Takashi. Pleased to meet you." I said as I bowed while we are sitting on a chair.

"You're welcome. Shimizu Takashi. CPU of Gamindustri. I believed that you knew me already, correct?" Vert asked and I nodded. "Would you mind if I call you Taka-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, of course you can. You're Vert-san, the ruler of this nation." I said and she nodded in pride.

"That's correct, and Watch-san had told me everything about your origins. That you're not exactly from this world and the Firus threat." She admitted.

"Uh-huh."

"But someone's also giving me a footage."

"F-Footage?"

Vert nodded cautiously. That video, that girl was sending a fake video to Vert. I quickly shook my head.

"The video that someone sent to you was a fake. I won't do such a thing to mankind!" I retorted firmly. But she gazed me with rare serious look.

"But to prove such a thing you must..." She closes her eyes and I gulped, sweating furiously.

"I must?"

Moments later with the cold atmosphere, until Vert opened her blue eyes and looked at me while say-

"You must play video games with me!"

"-Guhaaa...?!"

I immediately fell down to the floor behind as she said that straightforwardly and very, very serious...

"How can that prove I'm innocent just by playing games with you!?" I raised my voice as I lifted my head while still on the floor.

"Well, I only could think of such method."

"Impossible! Such kind is impossible!"

"Hm, there's another one. You could strip-"

"DEFINITELY NO!"

"Ah, there's no options anymore. As a CPU, it's my responsibility to hold and lock you here. So what will you pick?" Vert asked again with smile as I rubbed my hair and sat down again.

Uu...Does Vert is really a pervert like the game? Their relationships with Nepgear is uh...Bi.

I sighed as there's no other choices. I nodded to Vert which is still smiling all the time.

 **One Hour Later...**

"Ufufu. I won." Vert said pridefully and I dramatically let the controller fell.

"N-No way...I've been training with Neptune for a month and still, I lost. Uu...Neptune! I've failed youuuu!" I yelled as I held my head.

"Don't worry. It's still 1-0, I think you could still catch up." Vert said.

 **Three Hours Later...**

"...This is definitely not possible for me..."

"Ara, don't look sad. It's only 7-5." Vert said. "Fufufu. How about we play another game?"

"Uu..."

 **Five Hours Later...**

"I won!"

"No, you're not. Fufu."

"Whaaat!?"

 **One Decade Later...**

 **(Nepu~Actually this isn't happening! They only played until tomorrow morning! Nepu~)**

I dropped the joystick and slumped behind on Vert's bed flatly. As the screen in front of us showed, "You won!".

"Ara, congratulations. I admit, you were such a formidable opponent."

"Yeah..."

As Vert said that with giggle, but seems to kind of little upset due to her pride as a gamer. Whilst I inhaled a lot oxygen inside my mouth and letting them out slowly.

Now you see, I literally won the challenge. It's 54-56. With me who scored 56. Vert is a tough enemy in term of video games. The anime and the game didn't joke about it!

"Seems like you're innocent after all. Alright then, you're free to go." Vert said.

"Uh-huh..." And I nodded weakly. I slowly sat down while rubbing my eyes then i blinked before noticed an important thing.

"Um, Vert-san. Had you seen any of those monsters?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet, I hadn't. Which was yesterday I searched and searched for them. But instead, I found you unconscious near the river." Vert explained.

"I see. There was no chaos in your city right?" I said and she shaking her head again. I sighed in relief.

"You do care about other peoples, don't you?"

"Yes, that is why I became a God. To help others and give them happiness so that they can smile." I admitted with determined look. Vert gave an understand nod.

"Hm...I understand. Such will." Vert said. "But however, you do realize that you're a little naive, right?"

"Naive? That's..." I mumbled with troubled tone as I scratched my cheek.

"Years I became a Goddess, I also tried to bring my people happiness and joy. My attempt was rather...unsuccessful. There were to many obstacles on my way. Bringing happiness to one person, that doesn't mean that the others would suffer..." Vert said grimly.

And I just...lowered my head in thought. Vert is right, if I help one people and make them happy, I wouldn't say the same to others.

"But...I won't give up." I said. "I will make the residents smile in happiness, peace and joy. I will help them with all my heart. As a human, and as a God. I promise that!" I vowed with full determination. Surprise caught her as I said it.

"Ara, Taka-kun, you possess a very strong will to help others. I suspect that your will is the reason you can transform, correct?" Vert said and my eyes widen a bit in surprise.

"That is likely yes, Vert-san. Mother says that only a person with strong will can turned into CPU by using me." Ms. Watch explained.

"I see. Well, since I have nothing to do with you anymore. You can go now." Vert said and I nodded.

"Yeah, thank you."

* * *

"So this is Leanbox, the air is very fresh!" I exclaimed as I inhaled and stretching my arms up.

Leanbox sure is a gorgeous place, with a few skyscrapers, and there's so many green fresh trees and grasses. No wonder it's called "The Land of Green Pastures".

"Wait, is that...*gasp* TAKKUUUUUN!"

"E-Whoa!?"

I felt someone bumped onto my back like a cannon which I immediately hit and land my face on the ground so hard that my face colored red and let out a smoke.

There's only one person on Gamindustri that will called me like that...

"Oh Takkun~! I really, really missed you. Where were you when I needed you the most!"

"N-Neptune...could you stand up first? My face's hurts..." My voice muffled as I said that. But Neptune's just continue to hugging while rubbing her face on my clothes behind me.

"Onee-chan, please! He can't breathe! Look, he's waving a flag that clearly says S.O.S now!" Nepgear pointed.

"Geez, Neptune. Get a hold of yourself, it's only three days and you're missed him so much?" Noire said as she crossed her arms.

"Nepu, three days was like 300 years. Of course I yearned him. Not to mention I just appeared at the climax! It's like we were added because something bad'll happen!"

"Stop spoiling it to the readers, you idiot!"

"I hate to interrupt but, can someone just help me?!" I yelled. Moments later, Neptune released her grip and I quickly got up.

Which after that, I was surprised that Blanc's here too. I then asked them why did they come here. Of what business exactly.

"We were worried about you. Rom and Ram told me that you were searching something." Blanc said and Noire nodded.

"And then, we were start looking for you as you didn't come back for a day. I-It's not like I was worried or anything." Noire scowled as she crossed her arms and "Hmph!" averted her gaze.

"Really? I see, thank you everyone." I smiled as I said that. And I swear I could see something like an arrow just pierced right on Noire's chest as she blushed.

"Anyways, let's just spend our day on Leanbox with you okay!?" Neptune exclaimed with starry eyes.

"N-No, sorry but, I still have to find-...eh?"

The moment I patted my pocket, there's something missing. I patted another side of my pants' pocket and slipped both of my hands inside. Before-

"Uwaah! It's gone!" I shouted as I held my head.

"Goodness, what's gone?" Nepgear asked.

"Gone! I mean, the Flash Drive I was looking for, vanished!"

"Hm...I think, Takashi you accidentally dropped it during the fight." Ms. Watch concluded.

"Eh?! Impossible..."

"See? You really should wait and let us help you, now who's this guy that took it?" Noire said and I explained everything about the mysterious girl and etc, etc...

"I see. Then, she must be the culprit who did all this mess." Blanc muttered as she frown. I nodded in agreement.

"That's what I've been thinking. She wants to fight us just for her own satisfaction, her own fun." I said with disgust.

"Goodness..."

"She's sick, I give her that."

Nepgear and Noire remarked with anger. I could only clenched my fist, whilst Neptune just sighed.

"This is getting dark, isn't it?" Neptune deadpanned.

After that, all of a sudden, a girl's scream breaking us from the silence, asking for help followed by loud bang. Then, we saw countless people began to run away from a passageway.

"-! Help, please help!" A guy stopped in front and grabbed my shoulders while panting. "Y-You're Bronze Heart, the God of Gamindustri right?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine. But you gotta help the others, t-there're monsters! Coming from over there!" He pointed with shaky finger. I looked at the others behind me and nodded each other.

The five of us ran to the location where the guy pointed. At the time we arrived.

It was too late...

Some of the Firus just turned a human into them as we saw the poor man laying on the ground, screaming for help, and slowly becoming Firus as he's stabbed through behind. I gritted my teeth and broke from my stupor. I quickly brought my Drive, insert it at my watch and tapped it.

"Henshin!"

" **TRANSFORMATION: COMPLETE** "

While transforming, I dashed and kicked the creature who was stabbing the person. It was sent and rolled on the ground beside their companions, which brought their attention to me. I glanced at them.

Another Firuses with animal motif, but this time isn't a bear nor a bull. It's a tiger head with yellow strips and white armor. There are 4 of them, including-

"Grrgggh...RAAAH!"

"!"

A hand grasped one of my legs and pulled me. Result in falling down on my back and the human-turned-Firus strangled my neck as it sat on top. I couldn't catch my breath, immediately a girl called a spell, casting a large rock spear beside us and slashed away the monster, causing it to flew away a few meter.

"Ara, looks like I'm late."

"Vert!" "Vert-san!"

I turned at Vert as they called her name. Vert is in her HDD mode as she has a long green hair that tied in ponytail and narrow purple eyes, wears white suit that exposes her skin and...you know. A green wing on her back, she's holding a futuristic spear as she twirls it around.

"Took you a long time, thunder tits..." Blanc snarled as Neptune helped me up. We're now in CPU form.

"Ara, ara. Such insults, you never changed, little Blanc." Vert countered with arrogantly.

"Tch! I'll deal with you after this!"

"Hmph, noted..."

The rest of us sweated as I saw those two fight. Before one Firus charged at me and Neptune, followed by the others, who is attacking separately at Blanc, Vert, Noire and Nepgear.

Seeing this, I summoned up my blade and parries it, it is still moving towards Neptune and didn't stop. She immediately blocked but was pushed by its powerful strength. But Neptune skidded to stop before pushes its hands and swung her blade relentlessly.

After she slashed diagonally, it stumbled backwards at me which I slashed its back for a few times before gripping reversely and swung the sword horizontally. Sending it and knocked its companion.

"Rainy Ratnapura!"

"Zerstorung!"

Vert and Blanc called their skill respectively on their enemies, it hit and their bodies let out a Data Codes which it signaled me. I pulled out the Bronze Flash Drive for final attack while charging to them.

 **"C** **HARGE!** **1-50-100%!"**

 **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Once Ms. Watch said that and got in between them, I spun while reversely grip and swinging my sword horizontally. Hitting them as they fell and explode.

"M.P.B.L!"

"Tornado Sword!"

The laser and the rainbow colored slash hit the remaining Firus as one of them fell down to his knees whilst the other flew behind it and rolled. Seeing this, I quickly pulled out the Fire Flash Drive, inserting it beside the blade and swung my sword vertically at the knelt Firus. Once the fire wave hit it, it flew and rolled to the ground. Reverting it to normal people.

* * *

At one of the buildings. Two figures can be seen, one of them is leaning on the railings, observing Takashi and his friends. The girl while tapping the metal cylinder, sighed in sudden bore.

"Huh. This show is cheap. How boring..."

" _Want to change the difficulty?_ "

"...You know me."

As the girl said with smirk, the other figure raises a hand before seems to snapping the finger.

* * *

"There's still one more, we can do this." Nepgear said as we ready our sword and the last Firus, stood up.

"Eh?" I let out a daze sound. It's strange, the Firus isn't attacking just standing there while clutching its stomach.

Seconds later, it growled slightly at first and it started to get loud. It let out a very loud shriek and screaming up to the sky. We reflexively closes our ears as the sound is defeaning!

"Ah! My ears!" Noire yelled. "What in the world is it doing!?"

I opened an eye before widened, as there, a various Data Codes is running and flowing to the last Firus like some snakes. Wrapping and wrapping all its body.

The began to grew and grew and grew...

It shadows us. As the Firus covered the sun, I can see some cube shoulders, and it hands is quite longer including legs. It roared and spread its arms, causing the numbers that was wrapping around it. Broke.

"W-What is...!?"

"W-What the hell is that big robot!?"

"Oh boy..."

Neptune, Blanc and lastly me exclaimed in surprise whilst Nepgear and Vert held their breath at the view in front.

Right what Blanc says, it doesn't look like a Tiger anymore.

A. Big. Gigantic. Black. Robot...that has a Gundam head as there's two glowing green eyes and a V antenna.

"...I don't know but, it got some terrible designs." Noire deadpanned and Nepgear nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, who ever makes this stuffs, it hurts me a LOT." Gear said casually with disgust in her tone.

"How can you guys be so damn calm!?" Blanc snapped. "There's a huge giant doom in front of us and you just commenting about the freakin' designs!?"

"Now, now. Calm yourself, little Blanc. We know the whole situations, and we're thinking a plan." Vert said mockingly and Blanc veins popped up on her forehead.

"-Who do you calling little! You know something, that breast of yours will hang someday when you're old!" She insulted.

"W-What!? Well just so you know, your breats are flat as your back!"

"Grrh...! Why. You. Son of a-"

"-Blanc! Language, please." I raised my voice as I stopped them.

"Tch..."

"Hmph.."

We sweated at them. Meanwhile unknown to us, the giant's hand coming right beside us as we flew away. Some of us hit the wall, cars and inside a mall from the glass window as we winced in pain. I groaned and slowly fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Ms. Watch asked.

"I'm fin- Ow!Ow! No! Definitely not okay!" I grimaced as my back is stinging me, I held my back like an old man.

"The robot is 40 feet tall. We can approach it but not in close combat."

"Umm...I think I need a gun..."

"Fufu, wish granted."

"Eh?"

Ms. Watch let out a confuse words. Then, a light bright came from my left hand, causing me to shield my eyes. Once the lights dimmed, I lowered my head and raised my hand with gasp.

"Sweet!"

A very modern, futuristic pistol. It resembles a desert eagle. A white colored one, there's a blank lines connected from the barrels to the grip on both sides. Beside the barrels have four empty slots on each sides, it fits the Flash Drive. But...

"There's no magazine, how can I shoot when there's no ammo?" I asked.

"Oh that. Don't worry, just pull the trigger." Ms. Watch replied casually.

"Like I said, I cannot shoo-"

The moment I pulled it, a bullet came out in fast manner and hit the robot as it flinchs. I accidentally gain its attention.

"Oh boy..." I muttered as it turned to me and raises it foot high up. Reflexively, I got up and ran away hastily.

Once the foot impacted the ground and destroys the wall, I was pushed by the air and rolled to the ground. I saw my sword laying in front of me as I groaned. Hesitantly, I quickly ran and snatched the Flash Drives, before it disappeared.

"Pull the hammer to insert the Drive elements."

"Ooh!"

 **BGM: The people with no name from RIDER CHIPS feat. m.c. A.T**

With that said, I pulled the hammer, immediately the slots opened 45 degree. Quickly, I insert the Fire one as it automatically closed. Smiling to myself in satisfaction, I got up and shoot the robot's head. Right on its eye.

Suddenly, the giant yelled in pain and held its eye. Wow! It's really effective! The bullet let out a loud fire explosives once it made impact!

But it's not down yet. Instead, I think it's angry as it roared again at me. At the moment when it raises the right hand, a laser came out from beside. Due to impact, it stumbled and leaning on a buildings.

The one who was shooting it, was Nepgear. Using her wings to float with the other CPUs on her sides.

"Oi! Don't just stand there, we need your help!" Blanc shouted as she looked at me.

"I know!" I said as I casted the PredaSliger in front of me from the watch's hologram.

After that, I hopped on the seat, starting the engine and headed towards it. Same time, the others attacked the giant robot. We began to shooting and slashing every part of the armors. It proved formidable, even my missiles did hurt it a little.

"Kuh, it doesn't obey the laws of physics!" Neptune loudly remarked as she avoid the giant's hand.

"Or maybe that thing's just too fast." Vert replied as she evade from being caught by other hand. "Take this! Spiral Break!"

Calling that, Vert twirled her spear before grabbed the rod with both of her hands, tight. Then, she charges, striking and slashing its head, chest, hand, legs, repeatedly and relentlessly. Before she stopped while twirling her spear, as the thing's roared in rage and wanted to grabbed Vert. Seeing this, she stopped twirling around and charges straight right on its hand.

A loud bang was heard, the robot's right hand is falling into pieces.

"That's amazing, Vert-san!"

"Fufu, why thank you my lovely Nepgear."

Now that the robot's weakening as it let out a static and Codes flying. I grabbed my bike's handle to dashed on it. Seeing this, it doesn't give up. Instead, he uses other hand and wanted to grab me as I headed straight to its palm. Summoning my sword and inserting the Bronze Flash Drive under my grip, I jumped from the seat and my bike's dissappeared as it grabbed nothing but a dust.

I landed on the back of the robot's hand, and impaled my sword on it. As Ms. Watch announced it, I quickly ran onto its upper arm while dragging my sword along the way. Once I reached the shoulder, I slashed the head apart as I passed beside.

"...Eh? Wha-Whoaaaa!?"

Due to lack of wings, I fell down from 40 feet as I screamed. Neptune called in worry as she flew and grabbed me.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

She smiled as we landed on the ground. Same time, the robot exploded and a citizen lightly dropped to the ground, laying unconscious.

 **BGM End**

"Um, Neptune, could you let me down?" I said with slight nervous. Well, she's carrying me with bridal style. "This is feel uncomfortable for me, so can you...?"

"Ufufu, no way. Not until you give me a peck...right, here." She showed a mischievous smile as she pointed her cheek. I blushed.

"P-Please give me a break! This is really embarrassing..." I retorted and she pondered a bit before smiled.

"Fine, but don't think you could escape me, ufufu~"

"Uu..."

With that, she gently let me down as I stood up and sighed in relief. We thought that we should meet with the others.

Until that moment-

"Kyaaa...!"

"Ugh!"

"Dammit!"

We spun quickly spun around and our eyes widened in shock. From there, a black cloaked figure can be seen, around her are Nepgear, Vert and Blanc who are laying down and returning back to normal form.

"Huh. Pathetic..."

"! You..." I growled as I frowned at her.

The figure was the girl I fought before, resting the same claymore on her shoulder.

"You must be the girl that Takkun's talking about." Neptune said in wary.

She just beat the CPUs into a pulp! Ms. Watch's right, this girl is so strong...

"Hm? Oh, there's still the two of you? I hope you don't fail like these mugs..." She said with gesture and I clenched.

"-Stop calling them that!" I raised my voice in rage. The girl seems to perked up hearing me.

"Oh? You're that guy. Well, the last fight was entertaining...But your reasons..." It became disgusted tone at the last part.

Soon, she blurred and dashed towards Neptune, who's eyes widened at her sudden speed. She managed to block it but-

"Aaah!"

"Neptune!"

I could only shouted in worry and horror as Neptune got kicked to the wall, creating a large crater and fell down, laying on the ground while returned to her normal self. I quickly dashed towards her, skidded and crouched beside her.

"Neptune, hang on!"

"...Muu, I've been defeated. It's like she's level 999...I blame the Author for this one..."

"Don't joke about that!"

"Looking for this~?" She mocked me by swinging the Wind Flash Drive. Gritted my teeth, I got up and charged at her while quickly swung my sword with all my might, which she just merely blocked it with one hand!

"Kh! You bastard!"

"Takashi! You need to calm down! Don't be reckless!"

"Hmph..."

We struggled for a few moments, before she pushes me and pommel my forehead, I stumbled backwards and drew my gun to shoot her, she quickly grasped my wrist and twist it. I groaned in pain. As the pistol fell down to the ground, the girl twisted her body and threw me on the ground. I immediately returned back to civilian form.

"Huh. How boring." She shook her head in disappointment before stomped my chest hard. "You, who aren't from this world should mine your own business."

"! How could you know...!?" I said between struggle. She leaned in while resting her arm on her leg.

"Oh, I know everything. Like how can you become a God, about how and why can you gone off into this world, about that junk too." She said as she pointed Ms. Watch.

"S-She's, not a junk...! She saved my life and-!"

"-And she robbed you from your own world..."

"!" I gasped and she smirked before lifted her foot away and pulled my collar, I looked straight into her face and her dark gray eyes beneath her hood.

"Helping others to make them smile? Huh...stop joking." She scoffed. "This world, all of them, how could they smile when the strong always prey upon the weak?"

"...That's. But still I-"

"-Still you're pretty naive. Your reasons, your resolve, your will...they are weak. You are weak. This is why you lose against me..."

"..."

"Once you help the others and they smiled, so what? That doesn't mean others will feel anguish...Like what you did when you decided to leave Earth. You didn't even care about them..." She said and my eyes widened.

Then, she shoved me hard, releasing me and snickered before walking away. I looked at her with troubled expression.

"I'll be waiting, if you are strong enough. And I maybe will give you these..." She challenged as she took out two Flash Drive while walking away.

One is the Wind element...but the other is...White-No, it's silver colored. A new one? But what does it do?"

My visions began to blur, and I almost couldn't feel strength as I lowered my head...

And that moment, I passed out...

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

"NEPSTATION!"

...

...

...

...

?: "*Peeks at the corner*...Um, is this rolling on?"

Histoire: "Yes, you're on live."

Jack: "Oh! Silly me, hey there! I'm Jack, the Author of, this story. Here to bring you some news. Yes, me alone. Everyone have been knocked out by the 2nd Rider- I mean, that girl."

Jack: "OK. First is to answer a review from certain guest called Yoga Pratama: "Add Plutia, Uzume and the Ultra CPUs and ending theme". Well to answer this, after my Firus arc. I probably gonna move to Re;birth 3, the ending is the battle BGM like those Kamen Rider series! And "Please add Dj gun". Here you go answered on this chap, I know it's not Dj gun, I just wanna create my own style you know, and Dj gun is so big! It's not fit Takashi though. XD"

Histoire: "Um, Mr. Author, you're using emoji. Is that even prohibited?"

Jack: "Pfft! Of course I can! I'm a God of this fiction. Heck, I could turn you into human size, Histoire."

Histoire: "R-Really?"

Jack: "Nope! Just kidding, I'm no God. XD. OK, next...no more? Oh well, let me talk for a minute, you don't mind?"

Histoire: "No..."

Jack: "Thanks. To all readers, I really feel grateful for reading and supporting Alive A Life and this. Thank you so much! Please note that(maybe) I'll make another fic about DxD or Symphogear or Akame Ga Kill or One Punch Man. So yeah, maybe if I have time...I'll make it."

Jack: "Anyways, this story is getting interesting eh? With the 2nd Ride...

*BEEEEEEEP*

Jack: "With the mysterious girl taunting about Takashi's will and others like that. He'll most likely lose faith...or he could still stood and fight evil? Well, I can't spoil for ya. Maybe in the next chap, things would go smooth... is it...? O_O"

 **Next! In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START!**

"All she said...maybe she's right..."

"You're such stubborn huh..."

"What's the matter with you!? You said you want to help other people right!?"

"I...I can't transform..."

 **Question in Will?**


	6. Chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: Previous Chapters**

* * *

 **Question in Will?**

 **Takashi's POV**

"U-Uugh..."

As I slightly groaned while opening my heavy eyes. The moment I did that, my vision was greeted by a light. I feel like my back is resting at something soft.

"Where...am I?"

"! Taka!"

Someone called as I turned my head to the side. There, Iffy's sitting on the chair beside me. I was sleeping on a bed. This room looks familiar.

"Iffy? Wher- Ugh!?"

At the time I pushed myself and sat down, my back gave a sting as if something just fired a cannon on my back.

"Relax, you're safe. You're in Planeptune, we brought you here." IF explained and the same time, a person entered the room.

"Taka! You're awake." Compa exclaimed in surprise. "Ah, here, drink some water."

As she said it, she set down the metal tray on the table before handing me a glass of water, which I took it and gulped the water in one shot. I coughed a bit.

"T-Thanks..." I said before I remembered something more important. "Iffy, where's Neptune and the others? Are they okay!?"

"Yeah, they're alright. But..."

"But? Is there something wrong? Please, tell me!"

"...They're in bad state. Some of them are injured from the last fight. But, none of their wounds are worse."

"I...see." I muttered my head and lowered my head.

That girl, we didn't stand a chance against her. She is too powerful, even for Blanc and Neptune or the other Goddesses. She managed too get her hands on the last Flash Drive me and Ms. Watch were searching for. We don't know for sure what will she do about it. Will she turned the citizen into those creatures and planted it on them? Sure we need to stop her...

However, every words she said to me...

 _"Your reasons, your resolve, your will...they are weak. This is why you lose against me."_

 _"-You didn't even care about them."_

I bit my lower lip and gripped the blanket tightly. IF and Compa noticed this furrowed her brow and tilted her head as they saw me like this.

"Taka? What's wrong?" IF asked in concern. I slowly lifted my mouth and speak.

"All she said...maybe she's right."

"Eh? What does that mean?" Compa asked in worry.

"...I made an oath and declared my will to help everyone, all of the people around me. I did it right, I give them happiness, joy and made them smile. But still..." I bit my lower lip again and looked at them. "I'm not from this world! I'm too naive! I even forgot my friends back on Earth!"

"..."

"The people in this world are now happy because of me...But what about the people in my world? Iffy, you and Vert are right about me all this time. I'm stupid...I'm such an idiot!"

As I said that with shame, I'm thinking all my friends back on Earth. They might worried about me, they couldn't forget and would always remember the Shimizu Takashi who was always helped them. A boy who gave them smile of happiness and out of anguish.

And now...Now, I broke those feelings. Because of me, everyone there is very concern about me! I shouldn't...I really shouldn't...!

"Takashi..." A woman called. It was Ms. Watch, I turned my gaze at her.

"...Watch-san?"

"I'm truly sorry. All of it, was my mistake." She said. "I shouldn't had took you away and transferred you into Hyperdimension. I should had asked you during the first time you found me, asking you whether you wanted to accept or not to. But, I was too confidence about you and...scared. The moment you told me about your will, I was quickly accepted you."

"..."

"For this, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't ask you too forgive me, I was the one who took you away from your friends. I deserved to be unforgivable...Again, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

As Ms. Watch finished that, I only gave a small grim expression on my face. I'm not mad at her, I'm angry at myself.

"No...I am a naivete and idiot boy, after all. I don't blame you, I don't blame everyone. I blame my own..." I muttered and she gave me a sad emoji.

"Takashi..."

"Taka..."

"..."

They called but I still silent and sat in place. A while later, I broke the silence as I looked at Compa and IF.

"Compa, IF. You go and check Neptune, including the others. I...need sometime alone." I said with a little depressed smile.

"But..."

"No buts. Please, leave me alone..."

I replied and they looked at each other before nodded to me. They did that, and leave me and Ms. Watch alone in my room. It could probably leave me to think about all of my mistakes...

Then, I suddenly heard a loud sound came from the hallway, followed by a rushing footsteps as if someone's running from a ghost. Next moment, I heard a skidding sound and a...crashing sound with car honking? I raised my brows in confuse at that one.

After that...

"Taaaakuuuuunnn...!"

"W-Hwaaa...!?"

A petite girl stormed and barged into my room as she called and launched herself right on me. Hit right on my body caused me to land behind on the soft bed.

But...

CRAAAAACK...!

If anyone had an X-Ray camera thingy-thing, you could see that my spine. Yes, it literally cracked. No, I am really serious!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaahaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" I screamed on top of my lungs, my jaw's hanging and my hand is twitching in pain and agony.

"Mu, Nepuunya..., Takkun, it's been a while I hugged you like this...!" Neptune exclaimed as she rubbed her face on my blue shirt.

"N-...Neptune, p-please don't launched at me like that, and please stOP TIGHTENYOURHUG! MYBACKISHURTINGMEEEEEE...!" I yelled as she hugged me very hard.

"Yaa~, I thank you to the Author that gave me a permission to hug you like this, even though you're in deep pain." She said as she out the strength on her arms!?

"Neptune! Neptune!? No more, n-no more...!"

"Ehehe, Takkun, I...eh? T-Takkun?" Neptune called as she looked at me. Well, I couldn't take the pain and turned me into white.

I was knocked out...

 **A Hundred Years Later...**

A man wearing a rusty traveller uniform got off from the horse beside the cliff, eyes darted in front of the sun, clouds painted orange. A medieval horn could be heard around nowhere, blowing slowly.

"It's been a while I seen these perfect view..."

He muttered as he recalled the memories with his friends. However, he is the only human that could see this marvelous picture. There, he turned his glance below them.

"Haa...Sadly, I need to take care of you all."

The man once again mumbled, before took something from his rusty jacket. A black tool with yellow knife planted on the right side. On the middle, it seems like it's meant to place something.

He placed the thing on his stomach and immediately a yellow belt formed and wrapped his waist. He took something from his pocket that looks like a...circular orange padlock?

Wha...? Wait a sec...

The guy then clicked something like a button with his thumb on the side of the lock.

 **"BANANA!"**

Once he did that, a loud voice coming from it. Followed by the strong honk like a...hip-hop music? And a zipper opened on top of him, and a metal banana come out?

"Henshin..."

The guy twirled the lock before placing it on his belt, pushed it.

 **"LOCK ON!"**

Use the yellow knife to cut the lock as the front part opened.

 **"COME ON! BANANA ARMS!"**

Causing image like some spear with rainbow color shows up. The banana landed on his head and-

* * *

"Waaah...! Wha, wha, wha!? ...Oh...thank goodness. It was just a horrible nightmare." I muttered and I swiped the sweat on my forehead. "Eh? Where's Nep-..."

"Mu..."

"Eh?"

Just then, I heard Neptune. But seems like her voice's changed. Does she transform into CPU? For what? To answer my question, I turned beside but my jaw slowly dropped.

"Ah, good morning Takkun."

"H-Heh!? W-W-Why aren't you wearing your clothes!?"

I shut and shield my eyes with my palms, looking away. It's because Neptune is in Purple Heart form and she didn't wear her suit!

This is too embarrassing for me, she's fully naked! Sure she has a perfect and beautiful skin and...Gah! No! Bad thoughts! Seriously, w-what the heck's happened?!

"Nu? What are you saying?"

Instead of feeling surprised, she giggled as she said it.

"Don't you remember?"

"R-Remember what?! I didn't remember anything!"

"-We did it."

"H-Ha?"

"I said, last night," She smiled. "We 'did' it."

"..."

D-Did it...? What does that mean? Last night, I honestly-...Wait a minute...No,no,no. T-This is...!

"...N-NOOOOOOOOooo-!"

* * *

"Uwaaaha...!"

"Nepu!"

I screamed and jumped again, as Neptune fell down on my side, still on the bed. I hastily looked around and checked.

"Haa...Haa...Phew, it was another nightmares." I muttered while swiping my forehead and sighed in relief.

I mean, there were two dreams! The first was about a person standing on the edge of the cliff and a banana landed on top of him! That is scary!

The second was Neptune and I had...! Had...uhh...

I shook my head from the unnecessary thought in my head. W-Well, that kind of thing maybe was because I'm still a teenager and still in puberty process and such and...you know.

"...Muu, Takkun, you almost startled me." Neptune pouted. "Nu? Why are your cheeks redden?"

"Eh? Ah! N-Nothing! M-Maybe it's too hot around here, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less..." I said while averting my gaze and sheepishly rubbed my dark brown hair.

"...Ne, Takkun."

"W-What is it?"

"Actually, I...the truth is..."

I raised a brow as Neptune hesitantly said while lowering her head and tried to let those words out. I am curious, what is she gonna say to me? Is it something important?

...I-Is she going to confess her love t-to me? Right now!? Uhh...

"Y-Yeah?" I muttered.

"Um, the truth is..."

"Is?"

"I-I..."

"You are...?"

"The truth is...I am hungry right now! Can we get some food!?"

As Neptune confessed it to me, I almost fell down behind to the floor. Well, she even confessed seriously to me. And it was all about food...

"O-OK, let's go outside and have lunch, I'm a bit hungry too." I smiled wryly with a bit disappoint tone.

"N-Nn..." Neptune slowly nodded and I got up, opening the door, but before that she's still sitting there and didn't move as I turned my gaze at her.

"Hey, Neptune?" I called. "Aren't you gonna come?"

"Eh? A-Aah, okay!"

Nep jumped from the bed and rushed outside to the hallways. I followed by walking on the corridors. Throughout my way, I saw the door opened slightly on the left, allowed me to hear some noise inside the room.

It heard like someone's grumbling and seems to having trouble.

"Hm...I wonder who is it..."

Muttering, I headed towards and slightly opened the door. However, once I opened it.

"!" "!?"

I was greeted by a black haired girl that tied in twintails. She's facing towards me, behind her is a mirror with her hands on her back, trying to hook her dress.

"T-Takashi!?" Noire stuttered as she blushed and I just stood here, dumbfounded. In a moment, I realized something as my cheeks heated up.

"A-Ah, sorry for interrupting!" I quickly shut my eyes, averted my gaze and was about to close the door.

"W-Wait!"

"Heh? I-I already apologized!"

"That's not the problem!" She said. "I...I want you to help me on this."

"Haa?"

"Just come here and help me dress up!"

As Noire said, more like she's ordering me. I slightly opened my eyes and took a peek at her. Noire's back is facing me, showing her skin, her arms are covering the front whilst she looked over my shoulder with troubled or a pleading look.

"O-Oh..." I only nodded in response and hesitantly walked towards her. "S-So, what am I going to do?"

"What? Don't tell me you don't know how to- Just hook them up already!" Noire snapped and I hastily nodded.

"Okay,okay! Okay...here goes." I stammered before I took the left hook with trembling hands, due to some nervousness.

Err, this is getting kinda easy-

"Aaah!"

Um...She just gasped and reflexively arched forward. Maybe it was due to that my finger accidentally touched her skin.

"Err, so-sorry." I nervously said.

"D-Don't worry about it! Just, hook it up, hurry..." She muttered in low voice that only could heard by me.

With that, I nodded and continued to help her again. Unknown to me, Noire's face show a small smile while blushing. Moments later, I finished hooking her dress but I guess she didn't notice it as she just standing in front of me while I'm scratching my cheek.

"H-Hey, Noire. It's finished." I informed, making her snapped into reality.

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Takashi. I guess..." She didn't look at me when saying that.

"Ah, you're welcome. After all, I love to...help." I muttered at the last words as I narrowed my eyes.

"What's with that look? Takashi, what's wrong?" Noire asked in worry. "Is it about the mysterious girl? Next time we meet her, she will not be a problem anymore."

"That's not the case, it's about..."

"About what? Come on, tell me."

But, when I about to tell her that, a loud scream interrupted us as the Basilicom heavily shook.

"Takashi." Ms. Watch called. "It's them."

"The Firus? At this kind of time?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Histoire said only you, me and Neptune's fully conscious. Looks like we need to take care off this things all by ourselves." Noire said and I nodded in reply.

Then, we rushed out of the room, stumbled upon Neptune and feel a little jealous. But she shrugged it off as we headed down to the entrance of Neptower. Once we did that, the three of us could heard the residents shouted and ran away.

"There it is!" Nep pointed as we turned to the right.

Sure it's there, hanging on one of the streets lamps. The head resembled what looked like a bat with some armor, really? A Bat Firus this time!?

But this time, there's only one. Due to it's weight, the lamp bent before broke causing the Firus fell down to the ground.

"Heh! Just one, we can take it." Noire smugly said as she transformed and dashed ahead.

"Hey, don't start on without me! I'm the main heroine here!" Neptune said and she immediately activated her HDD. "Let's go, Takkun!"

"..."

"Takkun...? What are you doing?"

"...Eh? Oh, right." I slowly nodded in reply. Neptune only gave a concern and worried look before gone off to the battle.

"Takashi..." Ms. Watch called and I closed my eyes.

"I know..."

After that, I took the Drive Card out from my pocket, which I cast a small glimpse on it for a second before inserting it beside the black watch as it announced. Then I proceed by pressing the button.

But at that moment...

 **"ERROR"**

"!?" I widened my eyes. Instead of announcing the usual transformation words, Ms. Watch said out those words. "W-What?"

 **"ERROR"**

Once I pressed the button again, the same words come up. Meanwhile, Neptune and Noire are having a bit hard time on fighting the Firus.

"Watch-san, what is this? Why the heck I couldn't..."

"Takashi. You're having a doubt."

"A...doubt?"

As I furrowed my brows at her words, Neptune sidestepped another attack and swung her sword upwards followed by Noire who came and slash it behind. That monster rolled away on the ground, as it knelt down, it clenched its fists before snarled at the girls and his back grew up two wings.

It flapped the wings, completely stunning Nep and Noire from the winds as they shielded their eyes. But when they lowered, that thing is gone.

"Tch, the coward ran away." Neptune muttered before both of them returned back to normal forms and rushed towards me.

"Takashi! Why are you slacking off like that?"

"...I can't."

"Takkun?"

"I...I can't transform..."

Saying that, I lowered my hand and clenched my hand into fist. They both gasped in shock and surprise.

"Nepu? D-Did missy Watch broke or something?" Neptune asked and I shook my head.

"Then, what makes you cannot transform like usual?" Noire said as she raised her brow and crossed her arms.

I bit my lower lip. "My will..."

"Wha...What?"

"...It's me. Watch-san said I have some doubt on my own will." I replied honestly.

"That's impossible on so many levels! Don't you have such a strong will?" Neptune said.

"But, everything that girl said about me is true! I left Earth and didn't care about the people on there! They must've been worried sick." I explained with troubled tone. "I..I need to go back."

"-Go back? But Watch-san told us that you can't go to your world anymore right!" Noire snapped. "If you leave, then what about the Firus problems, what about the citizens, what about us!?"

"-No! You don't understand! My friends back home would-"

"What's the matter with you!? You said you wanted to help other people right!?" Noire shouted as she frowned. "Geez, you're hopeless. Takashi, I was wrong about you. Neptune, Blanc, Vert and everyone's wrong about you."

"Takkun, it's not like that cannot be help or something. Don't you remember something? With great powers comes great responsibility! So keep living up your responsibility. After all, you're a CPU like us right?" Neptune tried to reassured but I still stood here, staring at the ground.

"Haa...Leave him be, Neptune. For now, let's find that monster and think for some other ways to cure it." Noire said as she turned heel. Neptune, meanwhile, deciding her own choices as she stared at me.

"Let me be alone for a while..." I lifted my head and showed a small smile. "It's okay, I just needed sometime to think..."

As I said it before turned and walked away from her, leaving Neptune alone like that. She looked at Noire and me again and again. Soon, she made up her choice as she looked at Noire and-

"Sorry, Noire! I gotta talk with Takkun for a moment, okay!" She shouted and Noire stopped and turned her head in surprise.

I then got hugged by someone from behind, as I turned behind, I was surprised to see Neptune here.

"Nep...tune? But aren't you going with Noire? Then why..." I asked in confuse.

"Ehehe! You thought I could leave you? No, mister! I have a certain business with you!" Neptune smiled enthusiastically and I averted my gaze.

"However, I..."

"Ah, perhaps I do know the business is. Was it going to a date?" Ms. Watch suddenly answered Nep and I freaked out.

"D-D-D-Date!? With you!? But I-"

"No buts or this or that. We're gonna spend our time until night from now on!"

With that said, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards nowhere. If I remembered, it's still 2.00 PM, we're gonna have date until night!? That's so long...

* * *

"Well, here we are, the arcade: "Game Center". A place where everyone can have fun." Neptune said and I gazed around the place with amaze.

"W-Wow, I never been into this world's arcade, especially Planeptune!" I exclaimed. "This is amazing."

"Indeed right?" Neptune said beside me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Aside that, Neptune?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you transform?"

Yes. She did turn into Purple Heart without me knowing. I didn't even see light came from her ever since we were walking or running. I also didn't know she changed her clothes!

Neptune's wearing a royal blue tops that exposes some of her...uh, cleavages, a black short pants and mid-heels sandals.

"Nu? I don't see a problem. Ufufu." She giggled lightheartedly.

"But, isn't your clothes a little bit...revealing?"

"Are you jealous that other people see me like this?"

"N-No." I immediately shook my head.

"Alright then, come on. Don't waste our time." Neptune said before she pulled my hand as I followed her from behind.

Uuh...Doesn't the boys get in front whilst the girls are following us? This is really the opposite, isn't it?

I smiled wryly and we stopped at the crane machine, the metal claw's hanging on top of the stuff animals such as cats, dogs, rabbits, including a ponies?

"Well, this is it. The crane game. Look, those dolls are cute." Neptune pointed and I scratched my cheek.

"U-Uh, yeah. It really does cute. Yosh! Let me handle it. So, what do you want, Neptune? The cat or the dog?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I can handle it myself. After all, I want to give the prize for you."

"Eh? For...me?"

"Fufu. Of course. Now then, let's not waste our time. So Takkun, which one do you like?"

"A-Ah...The cat, there." I said while pointing at the brown fluffy cat.

Once she nodded as a confirmation, she inserted a coin and played. Neptune moved the crane at the far end to the side, once it directed to the toy. She quickly pressed the button and the crane lowered down.

"Eh?"

She let out a daze voice as the crane failed to grip the cat, returning the crane back to normal position. It would be seems that the cat slipped out from the grip and landed on the center.

"Impossible. I usually never fail...W-Was my charm's not enough?" Neptune exclaimed in surprise.

"Ahaha, you're almost got it though. Um, why don't you let me try it?" I said but she shook her head in negative response.

"No, thanks. But I want to give it to you. I'm going to try again, this time, I will catch it!" Neptune insisted as she inserted the coin again.

Second try, she tilted the stick as the crane move towards the center, quickly pressed the button and the crane lowered...

Still, she couldn't catch it...

"...No way. The second charm didn't work?!" Neptune looks troubled, I was about to said something but she quickly insert another coin. "No, this time. The third charm shall work. I'm sure of it!"

It looks like she used her battle tone on this kind of game, I think she looks cute and sweet on this form too.

The third try, she moved the crane again and directed it at the center. Pressed the button. Crane lowered at then...

...it slipped again.

"U-Um...Neptune?" I stuttered beside her.

It's because there's an aura leaked out around her, compared with Blanc. Neptune in HDD is sure more terrifying than Blanc herself!

"This isn't possible..."

"Eh?"

"I tried three times at one of the game I had never failed for first try. My...My pride as a gamer, has lost...I really wanted to give that to you." She sobbed as her eyes filled with slight tear.

To be honest, I've never seen Purple Heart cry, we all never seen her cry! Does pride affects everyone that much? I only care a little about pride, you know...

Oh no, if I don't do something, she'll never stop crying...It makes me sad looking at her like this. Yosh! Let's do it then.

"Ne, Neptune. Let me try it for a moment, would you?" I requested and she looked at me. I inserted the coin and begin playing.

"Eh? You want to? It's impossible, even I cannot-"

Just then, the cat fell down to the hole and came out from the prize box. Neptune is flabbergasted as she saw me took the prize.

"T-Takkun! How...can you?" Neptune was dumbfounded. I only scratched my cheek.

"Aah, well, maybe I was just lucky." I replied. I too, not sure how could I did that. Neptune heard me, she just lowered her head feeling ashamed.

"In the end, I couldn't give it to you..." She muttered lowly. Then, a light bulb popped out from my head as I gave the prize to her. "Eh? Takkun, but this..."

"Ahaha. Well, you worked so hard to get this doll. So maybe, I really think you deserve the prize, not me." I said sheepishly and she blinked and blinked before smiled and giggled.

"Hehe, thank you. You're very kind, Takkun." Neptune said and I smiled in relief. Well, it's the least thing I can do to fix her pride.

"Excuse me, Takashi, Neptune-san. I believe when Neptune-san spent the time with the crane game, it's getting late. Shouldn't you proceeds to the next date?" Ms. Watch suggested.

"Ara, that long? Ah, well then, let's go outside and eat something, alright?" Neptune said as she hugged her doll.

"Ah, let's go."

With that said, we walked out of the arcade. Once we're outside, we goes to the dinner there. It's very expensive, with all my credits I could pay everything. I even took the VIP room, there's only Neptune and me here. I really should wear a proper clothes, not with these hoodie and white jeans.

She even feed me at that time, I even admitted to Neptune that it's very embarrassing, although it's only the two of us here. Nonetheless, I let her to.

7.40 PM. It's almost night. We could see stars twinkling on the black sky as Neptune and I settled down by walking hom-...Neptune's home.

"Ehehe, it was very fun, Takkun. Aah, here I am wondering how can you get rich like that." Neptune said and I scratched my cheek.

"Um, well. It was all Watch-san's doing. She said that the credits was one of her program."

"Is that so?" Neptune astonished before released a sigh. "Haa...Looks like it's the time."

"Eh?"

The moment she said that, Neptune's body lightened and reverting back to her normal childish form, also wearing her usual attires.

"Yaa~, I'm so tired!" Nep sighed as she hugged me. Which I just letting her, probably I'm getting used to it. "Using that girl is really worn me off! I need a puddings..."

"Didn't we already had dinner? You seriously need to balance your appetite, Neptune." I said with a wry smile.

"No need to worry about my appetite, I won't get fat." Neptune stated and I sweated.

"I know that...but still."

I could only gave up, Neptune wouldn't and never will change her lust for puddings. Ever.

"-Mister, wait!"

Soon, we stopped as I turned around to see a boy running towards us and skidded the ground in order to stop. He let out exhausted breath.

Wait a second...

"You...You're that boy I rescued months ago, what's wrong?" I asked in surprised as Neptune blinked.

"Heh~? I don't remember anything about this boy, oh man, did I fell and stabbed my head to the ground off-screen?" She said. I gave a bitter smile.

"No, you were arrived after I saved the boy..." I said before turned to the boy again. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Y-Yes, there's a gift!"

"A gift...?"

"Here!" He took something from his pocket. "For rescuing me that day."

The boy showed me as he opened his hand. It's a necklace with bronze metal chains and a red ruby crystal, and a white symbol could be seen inside it.

Is that...my symbol?

"You...made this?" I slowly asked and he nodded happily.

"Nn! It was quite hard to find all the materials, but I managed to create it." He said as I gently took the necklace, looking at it for a while in confuse. "Ne, mister. I had never given a chance to say thank you. I was a bit...afraid, ehehe."

"..."

"So mister, thank you very much for saving me! And to be honest, I am very admire you. I even following your desire to help others! And I did it, they're happy, and they smiled!"

After he finished saying that, I suddenly gasped in surprise as I remembered something more important.

This boy, he sees me as a role model. Following my path on helping others that he don't know. He has a strong will as I am. Giving them happiness and joy, so they could smile. Because of this kid, I realized something...

Moments later, my lips twitched into smile before patted the boy's head.

"Ahaha. No, I thank you." I softly said and he tilted his head. "Because of you, boy, I remembered something more important..."

"Mister?"

"Takkun? What do you mean?"

"Takashi?"

The people around me are asked in wonder of what was I said, I only smiled at them before I wear the necklace as it hangs around my neck.

"Grrggh...! DESTROY!"

Just then, a monster yelled and charged at the boy, which I immediately grabbed him from its attack.

"F-Firussy!? I'm not even fully recovered yet!" Neptune exclaimed as the boy stood behind me, feeling scared.

When the monster was about to charged again, someone just threw a big black sword from beside us like a boomerang, it stumbled and stunned of course. The sword's turned to the side as we looked at the person.

"Noire! Great timing there! We were almost bulldorized!"

"-Heh! I wouldn't be surprised. Hurry up, don't just stand there like an idiot."

"Well...about that, I was so tired that I couldn't transformed."

"You what!?"

Hearing this, Noire exclaimed in shock while Neptune gave a sheepish look and rubbed hair. The Firus fully recovered once again.

"This is dangerous, the Firus is affected by the Wind element. If this keeps up then-"

"-I'll take care of it. Neptune, Noire. Protect the boy."

The one who said that was me, as I lifted a hand while fixing my gaze at the creature that slowly stood up. Noire frowned.

"That's not possible, you're just a human now." Noire said in disbelief as I walked in front, once I got a good distance away from it. I stopped and slowly took out the Drive Card and gazed at it as I opened my palm.

Sure they're still can't believe that I could turn into CPU anymore. But that has changed...

"No, I won't stray away again...I won't stray away from my path..." I looked at the Firus. "I have a responsibility...even If I couldn't come back to Earth..."

Saying that, I inserted the Card beside the watch as Ms. Watch announce.

 **"TRANSFORMATION: READY"**

"At least...I can still help anyone and bring them happiness and joy! Henshin!" I lifted my hand and tapped the button.

 **"TRANSFORMATION: COMPLETE"**

 **BGM: ELEMENTS by Rider Chips ft. Ricky**

Due to the red brightness of the lines, the monster shielded its eyes once it got up, including Neptune, Noire and the boy. Unknown to us, a figure on top of the roof, widening her eyes in disbelief.

Once the light dimmed, they lowered their arms and saw me donned into the God form.

"Yey! Yey! Go, Takkun! Go!" Neptune cheered and Noire just stood in silence. Whilst Ms. Watch giggled and the boy looked at me with amazement.

The monster then, charged at me and uses the claw to slash, immediately I ducked and punched its stomach. It stumbled as I flicked my right wrist, and punched it right on the head before performing a spinning kick on the head again, making it flipped and rolled on the ground.

"! Takashi, behind you!"

But, it was too late. Something tackled me from behind and rolled on the ground before crouched. Another Bat Firus is here. I slowly stood here between them as I glanced to the left and right, they're fully cautious. One of them might has the Flash Drive.

Or maybe both.

And that moment, when I slowly flexing my finger and...

FLICK!

The left charged at me and merely ducked while executing a spun kick as it fell down, while doing that, I quickly drew my gun that was attached on the belt behind me and pointed at the right side of the Firus that was in the process of dashing towards me. Immediately shooting it right on the chest part and sparks flying from the armor.

Reflexively, I spun and back-fist the Firus behind me, making it fell again and held its face. Completely stunning it.

I noticed the other is about to recovered, I drew the Lightning and Blizzard Flash Drives from my belt while pulling the hammer's gun. 4 empty slots opened 45 degree as I inserted it and automatically closed.

 **"GUN MODE: LIGHTNING, BLIZZARD"**

As Ms. Watch announced, I pointed and shot the Firus a few times, combining lightning and blizzard elements making the bullet sparked and a mist mixed up. Once the bullet made impact, its armor got frozen before lightning sprouted out from it, damaging the armor and it's weakening, which it's a signal from me.

I pulled the Bronze Drive from the belt and inserting it at my gun, like someone just reloading.

 **"CHARGE! 1-50-100%"**

As the blank lines filled with bronze color running from my grip towards the barrels, I pointed my gun at the weakened monster.

 **"MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"You're finished!"

I pulled the trigger and the bullet's speeding very fast and made impact on the chest, red mix with bronze aura swivels around behind the bullet before the aura turned bigger and bigger, pushing the Firus as it tried to stop by skidding the ground but failed. Later, the bullet passes through and the monster exploded. Same time, the Bronze Drive came out halfway from my gun.

But that wasn't the end.

The remaining one are still alive and swipe my leg as I fell down with a grunt. Not only that, it tried to stomp me, to evade it, I rolled my body again and again as it tried to stomp me endlessly. After that, I quickly shot it making it stumbled. The bullet elements really did the work.

Weakening, it screamed and behind it sprouted two bat wings. As it flapped, we shield our eyes when the hard wind is hitting us.

"Nepu! It's getting away!" Neptune exclaimed as the Firus began lifting itself. I quickly pushed the Flash Drive on my gun again.

"-No, it won't!"

As I declared that, I aimed the barrel as it began charging, while I'm still laying on the ground. Once it filled, I hastily pulled the trigger, the bullet projectile's dashing very fast and hit its back. The Firus shrieked in pain for a little while before exploded.

With this, I stood up and same time, the Firus returned into normal people. One of them that I shot at, a green Flash Drive could be seen beside the unconscious man. It floated and flew straight at me and I merely caught it.

 **BGM End**

"This is the last, Takashi. You did it."

"No, we, did it."

As I replied to Ms. Watch with smile, she gave the same emoji. Just when I was about to join Neptune, I could somehow sense a killing intent coming from my side.

Soon, I blocked a blade with my gun and grunted as I struggled.

The one who attacked me is the mysterious girl who caused all this madness. I narrowed my eyes and pushed her away. She skidded to stop before smirked a bit beneath the hood, feeling surprise at my power.

"-Why? You, who didn't care about your Earth could possess such strength." She asked while twirling her dark Claymore slowly.

"Just like you said, it is because of will."

"-But your will and your reason to fight are weak."

"Yeah, you're right about me being naive. I couldn't go back to Earth anymore because I was dead...But I'll find a way to go back with the help of my friends! Even if I could not...Still at least I have my responsibility as a God to help other people on this world from you!" I declared as I pointed my gun at her. She slowly stopped her sword and merely put it on her shoulder.

"You're such stubborn huh..." She dully said. "Nevertheless, you still have a little doubt on your will eh?"

"..."

"Hmph, figures. But, I admire your courage. Even though I really hate your reasons, I could picture your will. It grows. I guess..." She smirked and took something from her cloak. "Here, you can have this as a reward."

Once she said it, she tossed a silver thing and I caught it with my right hand. Examining it from as I gazed it, a sliver colored Flash Drive, on the middle of it is a...half speedometer that shaped like A?

"Why are you giving this, we didn't even fight." I said as I narrowed my eyes at her who just snickered at my words.

"-Well, you proved that you're stronger when fighting these useless pawns..." The girl gestured at the unconscious citizen.

"One question: Who are you?"

"..."

As I asked her, I could see and sense that her smirk fell flatly. She closes her eyes and lifted her mouth lightly.

"...Not important. I'm just a ghost. Gifted an tremendous power from someone who caused all these...mess." She said solemnly. "Side note, I'm not creating these Firus monsters. I just wanted to have fun, while reaching my goal."

"-So, you aren't infecting the people?" Ms. Watch asked in wary. She shook her head and lifted her shoulders.

"Huh! Nope, not me. My boss is."

"And this goal, care to tell us or we'll make you spout it out?" Noire threatened and I gripped my gun tightly, readying myself if she does do anything.

"Oh? Interested? Well, it's an easy question...I just wanted a world where the strong-"

" _Enough, Mel..._ "

Then, a mixed voice came out from nowhere. We could hear the noise was mixed by many voices: From old, young to child and such other voices.

" _Return back now...We have much to discuss..._ " It said. Those voices could sent chills running down to our spines. But the girl didn't flinched, instead she released a troubled sigh.

"Fine...Well, see you guys later. And I'll be waiting for you...Shimizu Takashi." She said as her body devoured by black Codes.

"Wha...How can you know my name? Oi! Answer me!"

But she disappeared, leaving me dumbstruck as my eyes widened. I could have sworn I never gave her my real name or did she found out about it from the rumors?

Once it devoured her and the Codes disappeared, leaving no trace of her as if she just vanished into thin air. I lowered my gun and sheathed it behind before pulled my Card and pressed the button, reverting back to normal form.

"Mister! That was awesome!"

"-Now that's my Takkun!"

As the kid and Neptune ran towards me, I only rubbed my hair and smiled wryly in embarrassment. Noire, meanwhile in human form, walked towards me with troubled expression.

"U-Um...Ta, kashi." Noire called and I hummed. "Today, before...I-I think I'm the one who was wrong about..."

"Nah, I'm the one who should say sorry. Because of this boy, I regained some of my will back." I stated.

"But I-"

Noire stopped as I placed my hand on her head and patted. _'U-Uwawawa...W-What is this!? This feeling again!?'_

"As I said, I'm sorry for being to naive, idiot or something like that." I said while Neptune pouted her cheek.

"Nepupupu~~! Hora! I'm still here y'know! Why didn't you oat my head Takkun!?" Neptune snapped as she swinging her arms.

"Eh? O-Oh, okay..."

With that, I use my other hand and patted Neptune's head as she giggled and smiled like some pet, I smiled dryly at that.

"Mister, mister." The kid tugged my shirt beside me as I looked at him. "Are you also..."

"What is it?"

"...Are you a Harem king?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"-I'M NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

"NEPSTATION!"

Takashi: "Hello there! I'm Takashi! But, I guess you knew me already."

Vert: "And I'm also here."

Takashi: "V-Vert-san!? W-What a pleasant surprise seeing you here..."

V: "Ara, Taka-kun? Do you feel upset when I'm here?"

T: "E-Eh? No, of course not! Never mind that, let's just-"

Jack: "Hey, you literally just forgot me huh?"

T&V: "Mr. Author!?"

Jack: "Hey, hey. Relax. I'm not gonna chew you guys or somethin', no I won't do that."

T: "O-Oh...then, why are you here?"

Jack: "I'm your creator of this story, I could show up whenever I want."

V: "-So can you make Blanc's chest bigger? I honestly cannot withstand them."

B: *From afar* "I heard that ye thunder tits!"

Jack: "Now, now. Please calm down, hey Takashi my buddy, hand me the news, it's about Haruto. He's very pissed with his situation now you know..."

 **Meanwhile! In AAL universe...**

Haruto: "K-K-Kaguya, k-keep your distance! No, stop! What are you doing!? Don't!"

Kaguya: "-Don't resist, Haruto. I'll make you drown into deep abyss of lust!"

 **Back to HYPD!**

Jack: "Man, that was so random!"

T: "I-I feel like you threatening me...*Passes to Vert*"

V: "Here you Mr. Author."

Jack: "Thank you! Now then, it's about Takashi. Although his managed to regained his will, he still has a little doubt and eventually might go to the "Heroic BSOD" again. Right, Takashi?"

T: "Well..."

Jack: "Of course you would, until you gone into the Megadimension or the Ultra, you'd probably lost it again. I have some plans for you dude."

T: "Err, your call. Mr. Author."

Jack: "Good. Now, I would like to say, thank you for everyone who's still liking this story. Even though it's lame, isn't it? I hope not. Aside that, I think everyone like Haruto instead of Takashi. It's because Haruto's background is interesting and mysterious, isn't it? Hmm, I wonder who would win the battle."

T: "Me and Haruto?"

Jack: "Yep. Everyone would vote for Haruto instead of you. XD"

T: "U-Um...Am I gonna die?"

Jack: "No, why should you? You're gonna be the leader of my universe you know.

V: "U-Universe? Like one of those American's comics?"

Jack: "Yep! I called it: "Divine-verse"! You know, my friend, Sega Kuro's working on his own universe too!"

V: "That is...incredible idea."

Jack: "I know, right? Now then, since there's no news anymore, roll up the teaser!"

 **Next! In Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START!**

"Um...How can I use this?"

"T-Takkun. Actually, I'm..."

"You have only 30 seconds before it worn out."

 **"CPU MODE: ACCEL!"**

 **Maximum 30?**


	7. Chapter 6!

"Good day, viewers! This is Famitsu. We are now live in press conference where the author, goes by the name of his pen-name; Jack555RIPper, is about to issue a public apology to the rest of the world."

A conference was being hold within some place unknown where numerous reporters and photographers are gathering together. Various canon characters and original characters of the author, from Hyperdimension Neptunia, Date A Live, Senki Zesshou Symphogear and many others, were attending here as guests. Even antagonists of respective shows were coming here too.

They were waiting to witness a confession from Jack himself.

"Ne, Shido. Why are we here? What's going on?"

"You don't know? Well, somebodyーwhich we don't know for sureーwas telling us to be here, in the conference room. They said-"

"-They said the author has committed a horrible sin. Much, much worse than taking others' lives or becoming a terrorist, you know, killing shits around the entire earth."

"R-Right. Like what Haruto just said. It's due to that, Tohka."

"Nepu! I-I personally didn't ever think our lovely author could have done such thing! I'm so sad!"

"I know, Neptune. I know...*sniff*!"

"Fuu~, to think he would do such act. Just how deep did he fall into the darkness?"

Whispers are filling the room on. Apparently, most of the guests are in disbelief. The Jack they knew was optimistic and somewhat creative. In behind the scenes and day-offs, he would invite his and canon characters to eat at luxurious restaurant and having a heartwarming chat with them.

But now? Where has the little Jack gone?

Seconds later, the murmurs stopped. Yet, Jack hasn't come. The seat designated for him and microphones also a bottle's standing on the table are left being untouched. People are starting to get worried of Jack's appearance.

"We seem to be running a little late." Famitsu reported as later on, nobody is coming. "He doesn't seem to be here yet."

What happened? Does Jack's cowardice preventing him from stepping inside the conference room? It's been a minute. Reporters and the cameramen behind is starting to lose a bit of their patience. However, the characters are beginning to be more and more anxious.

Then, at that time-

"Ah, there he is!"

Cameras flashes the entire room, shooting at him.

With a black suit, complete with black social shoes he wears and tidy hair, Jack stepped in quietly, albeit reluctantly as he lowered his head. Once he reached and turning his face to them to see. Jack just showed a slight calm look. Despite that, everyone knew Jack is feeling emotional distress right now.

Finally, he opened his mouth without a single fear yet, he shows and unable to get rid the sorrow look off his face.

"Thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to be here today. Um...To all my sincerityーI, Jack555RIPper, the author of five published and ongoing fanfiction stories namely; Alive A Life, Delta: Angel's Judgement and et cetera, am here to publicly commit my greatest failure as a writer at this press conference." Jack stopped and lowered his gaze as the camera flashes once again.

Again, he continued.

"First of all, um, for not being able to update this story and others for more than months already...I am really sorry!" Jack deeply bowed in front of them, full of shame.

Flashes of lights engulfed the front area. Jack, then, calmly sat down and drinking the mineral water. Not long after, Hidari Shotaro, raises his hand.

"Mr. Jack. Mind if I ask a few questions?"

Jack tapped one of the microphone to test it before opening his mouth, "Oh, please, go ahead."

"Firstly, could you tell us about how can this be happened?"

Tachibana Hibiki then, continues questioning him, "Yeah. We don't know any specific reasons of what's going on-"

"UWAAAAAA...!"

Unable to hold his tear anymore, Jack cried out loud and intentionally hitting his forehead on the table with a loud *thud*.

"Wha?! It's too early to be crying! You haven't said anything just yet!" Hibiki exclaimed as the conference gone viral.

"-Waaahh! I won't be able to write all of these in a brief! All of you must be thinking: 'He's a foolish and naïve boy...!' "

Jack teared like a baby losing his toy. He doesn't have the courage to lift his face in front of people. Everyone is seeming to be in pity watching this pathetic scene...

For Haruto, he found this to be over-pathetic. Literally.

"What in the living hell are you talking about?" Haruto muttered out loud.

"The truth is...! I-I-I once thought, handling five stories would be easier for me to take...But, but now...! All of it have gone jeopardy! I don't think making a crossover movie would be possible for me anymore!"

"-What a load of bullshit."

"And, I've gotten a terrible disease of 'Writer's Block' after posting the RWBY and DxD fic! It's worsening...-Then, I help myself by playing games and watching anime! But honestly...honestly, it was a waste of my time! And also, about updating my stories on December, I-I couldn't do it! My laziness is haunting me like a bug! I-I can't write with it floating around my head! It's awful. I-I cannot be productive like before! My inspirations were sucked inside a whirlpool!"

"...Getting anything yet?" Kazanari Tsubasa asked Kashi just beside him while still fixing his gaze at their author with an odd look.

"..." Sadly, the purple-haired boy shook his head and being dumbfounded the entire time.

"That's-*sniff*! That's why, I payed this man called '3rd Person' to write my story! Right now, he's writing my dialogues, but he's too slow! And for some readers and authors! You might already knew by the fact I told him to copying this conference scene from Gintama!"

"This is ridicolous! I still even haven't appeared on my own story and you're already in this state!?"

"...But still! I have to thank you guys for still waiting in spite of my bad habits! Authors out there! Don't be like me! Please don't be like me...I'm not a wonderful writer! I'm not worthy to be one! I've brought another shame toward you all...!" Jack knocked the table loudly with his fists out of regret.

"So THIS what is all about!? Self-loathing!?" Noire exclaimed.

The author's muffled cry can still be heard after confessing directly towards you. Yes, you. I'm the '3rd Person' dude who he was talking about. The fact is that I'm just two hands typing his phone and despite I'm flaw, I still get my job done like, right now.

Moments later, the crying voice is fading away. As Jack is silent, and so does the room, he pulled his head from the table and looking at the people in front.

Without any tears and face looking boring like Trump's, he speaks with deadpan voice through the way.

"There we go. I already apologized. From now on, the new opening song of Game Start! is 'Beautiful Days' by OKAMOTO'S. Search and listen to it, and imagine how the opening sequence would be like every anime ever by yourself. You can? Good. Let's move on. New chapter of this story will begin soon enough."

Jack was about to stand and leave but-

"Screw you!" Blanc threw a huge and thick book right at his face as Jack fell down and simultaneously cried; "Sahelanthropus!"

"Kill him!"

"Burn him into ashes!"

"Slice him up!"

"Eat him!"

Jack is being tied with chains filled with strong magic power. He couldn't go anywhere now.

"Throw him over a boiling water. Once he's roast enough, cut him into pieces and devour him!" Haruto, this time, adding a fuel toward the fire as most of the guests carried Jack altogether.

"Justice! Justice! Justice!"

"NOOOOoooo! Don't roast me! I'm still your creators, my OCs! If I die, you won't survive without me! You guys are nothing without meeeee!"

Despite his much effort on persuading his creations to help him, Jack's heart beating fast as nobodyーnot a single beingーis going to save his life. As he struggled to broke free of t

"Hey! 3rd Person, stop your typing already and proceed to the story before it's too late!

Should I help him? Well, that'd be no. Recalling back of what he did to me, those harsh words he threw have carved on my mind. I have to prolong these texts.

"Wha! What did I ever do to you!?"

You never paid me.

"Gh! O-Okay, okay! I'll pay you! Just get this over withーI'm going to meet death soon enough unless you stop typing my lines, fool!"

...Fine.

"Thank y-

* * *

 **Maximum 30?**

 **Takashi's POV**

A day has passed.

I almost lost my way of life yesterday, you can say that. What that girl told me was the truth...I am very naivete, idiot boy. I've let my own ideals to immensely forgot those who cared about me. My friends, my relatives and the folks back there. But on here, on Hyperdimension, I have a responsibility.

Yeah. To bring happiness and joy to the others so they could smile with nothing to bother them. And I will protect those smiles from the Firusーor anything, no matter what. The most important thing I at least I can do.

I remembered the kid whom I had saved. He gave me a present. It's a necklace. Kid sure took a long time to make a beautiful accessory. Even I couldn't create something like that, unless I had learnt some way to do it.

Now then, that aside-

"This doesn't look like an usual Drive." I muttered.

Resting down on my bed with my right hand spreaded, I took and examined the new Silver Drive in front of me. The symbol's on its center is shaped like a half speedometer. When the ray reflected the Drive, it became so shiny like a crystal, I admit.

It's blinding my sight everytime I directed-Ow! Ugh, my eyes, that hurt!

"This is new...I hadn't seen any Flash Drive like this before." Ms. Watch muttered in confuse mixed with wonder in her voice. "I thought there were only 4 Drives in total. But to think we achieved another one..."

That's true. Fire, Lightning, Blizzard, and Wind Flash Drives. All four of them holds the powers of each respective elements. Which I can use those any time I wanted as long as I stays in HDD form. I'm always inserting the Drives on my sword, so...

I hummed before stood up and extending my right arm. Immediately, my sword appeared as I gripped it and inserting the FD on one of the empty slot.

Moments later...

"Nothing happen..."

It's weird, I even tried to insert it onto the another slot and into another one. Still, there's nothing happened at all. Usually Ms. Watch will give a conformation right after that. Guess from my thoughts, this isn't one of the Element Drives I have now on my grasp.

Oh! How about the other one?

I turned my sword reversely and inserted onto the slot for the final attack. And then-

"OUCH!"

That Silver FD just bounced back at hit my forehead, resulting me to dropped on the bed again and it fell down beside my head at the same time.

"Seems like it's not working at all. Don't tell me, that girl tricked us!" I exclaimed as I frowned a bit and took the FD.

"I don't think so, I can sense that there is some power stored in it. My data analysis stated that this isn't an Element Drive. But..."

" 'But'? What is it?"

"-Please take me to Nepgear-san's room. I want to see her."

"...Eh? But, what if something'll happen to you? I mean, it's Nepgear-The Gizmo Girl we're talking about!"

"I know however...I still need her help on this matter. So please, Takashi, take me to her."

After she requested that, I rubbed my hair in a slight worry. Grimacing in heart at what horrible things will happen to Ms. Watch as soon as I give her to Gear's care.

"...Alright."

Later on, I sighed and nodded. Seconds later, we arrived at Neptune and her sister's room as I twisted the doorknob and...

"Nepgear, there's something we need to...huh?"

"-Oh my goodness!?"

Stopping in mid-sentences, I blinked in a slight daze. Of course Nepgear's there but, something is seriously and definitely wrong here...She's sitting on the floor, well, that's obvious. Still, there's a lot of tools such as wrenches and nails and et cetera needed for, you know, developing. Nepgear must've been startled as I opened the door all of the sudden at that moment before.

Wait a minute, what's that thing in front of her? A cube...head...?

"T-Takashi-san!?"

"O-Ooh, Nepgear, what is that?" I pointed using my finger.

"Eh, um, t-this is...!" She stuttered as she quickly hid that thing behind her and forced a smile while sweating furiously. "T-That was nothing! You didn't see anything!"

Despite that she hid it behind her back, I still can see the metallic glint from behind her clearly. I sweated and scratched my cheek with my finger. The uncanny feeling comes as I noticed there's an oval-shaped eye peeking, as though staring deep into my soul.

"U-Uh...What's up with these tools? It almost seems like you were inventing something." I said while looking around.

"A-Aah..."

Nepgear looks very troubled as she surveyed the mess around her with white rounded eyes. As if she's forming some kind of plan, Nepgear quickly looked at the table and the closet not so far from her.

In a blink, the wrenches, nails and all sorts of tools are now gone, even that thing behind her is vanished. There, Nepgear's sitting on the floor while smiling as if nothing was happened. I blinked and blinking again before rubbing my eyes.

"Err, Nepgear?"

"Yes?"

"W-Where are the, things?"

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about, Takashi-san."

"But-"

"You saw nothing."

"The head. I mean, where-"

"You saw nothing."

"..."

"..."

"...I had see-"

"You saw nothing."

Nepgear saying and repeating the same sentences, that seemingly wouldn't end, with an innocent smile. I couldn't respond to that one, even Ms. Watch is silent. Trying to ignore or refusing that abnormal event, I pinched my cheek, shaking my head, patted my cheeks and cleared my throat. After that, I sat down on her side.

"Nepgear, Watch-san needs your help on this thing." I said as I showed it to her from my pocket which she gently took it.

"Isn't this the same Drive like the others?" Nepgear stated as she examined it and tilted her head.

"It's a different one, strangely. Normally, I would pronounce something if the Drive is going to be inserted on Takashi's PredaBlade. A little research and experiment may be acquired to learn more about it." Ms. Watch explained. "So how about we work together again, Nepgear-san?"

...Is that really okay? That's what I was going to say to her. Handing her to Nepgear is incredibly, ultimately, dangerous. One time she had to overhauled Ms. Watch in order to expand her data memories and most importantly, Nepgear did it without my permission!

Uh, I've gotta object! There's no way I'm letting her to do something horrifying to my friend.

I lifted my mouth to protest.

"Mhm! I understand, let's do it!" Nepgear exclaimed with starry eyes.

-I'M TOO LATE! Oh no, what will happen to Ms. Watch when I'm not around!? What'll she gonna do to her!? Please don't make her into a watch that can shoot lasers from the screens! No wait, it's kinda cool if I think twice about it...I can shoot lasers, that'd be so neat...-No! Definitely no! I won't let that happen to Ms. Watch! I-

"Alright then."

Eeeeeh!? Did you just agreed!? I thought you were...Wait, she's shuddering right now. Must be she's in slight fear. She could react so calm at this situation. That is really awesome, I wish I can have that skill; Deactivating my emotions...-such things like that is sorta cool!

"W-Wait! If you're gone then how can I transform?" I asked in surprised with troubled expressions.

"Hm? Ah, don't worry about it, if there's any danger you still can summon the PredaBlade." Ms. Watch stated.

"Eh? I can? No, no, that's not possible. Without you, I mostly can't summ-...Ah?"

As I said that with dry smile, a bright light came from beside me and once it dimmed, I literally gripped my blade again...somehow. Is this some sorta magic? Can I really do magical stuffs now!?

"There we are. You already can." The watch said with smile emoji. "Now, go outside and have fun beating the crap out of the monsters."

"Watch-san, you're going out-of-character!" I exclaimed once again in shock and trembled slightly on her new languages.

"Ah, my mistake. It'd seems I was going overboard. Ehehe..."

"Uh..."

"Takashi-san, may you please leave us alone for a few hours?" Nepgear requested with a slight hurried breaths. "We're going to start the operation 'overhaul' now!"

"Come again?!"

Did she just say "overhaul"? Overhaul!? Aah, no. I really can't trust Ms. Watch to this gizmo freak!

"Now, now, sho-sho~. You're disturbing us." Nepgear said as she pulled me up and beginning to rudely pushed me out from her room. I tried to stop by skidding the floor but, I was still keep's getting pushed away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minut-"

BAM!

The door was slammed very hard, even causing the air around to be pushed and blew towards me. And now, here I am with my sword standing in shock. Ugh, I hope Ms. Watch's gonna be okay...

I sighed from my nostril and scratched my cheek. No matter what method I'll try, persuading Nepgear when she's in her fetish mode would end up in a smoke...

Again, I released another sigh and rubbed my back hair, lifting my sword albeit reluctantly as I decided to head down to the first floor of Planeptune's Basilicom.

Where should I head to now? Searching and finishing quests in this city's Guild? I remembered that this and other nations' Shares are at the top notch. Probably thanks to my existence here on this world in doing dozens of quests, I don't think the shares would go south for a week or two. So, I guess quest are out of question for now.

"Still, where on eart...-Gamindustri should I spend my time at?" I grumbled with sigh, exiting the elevator as I arrived down.

Neptune...I don't know where she goes though. The moment after I was awoke from my slumber this morning, she was nowhere to be found. According to Histoire's words before, it'd seems Neptune has to do something rather and surprisingly important! This is breaking news! NepNep finally doing some productive things, it's unbelievable! The world is in perish!

...I on the other hand, even a lil' bit, likes Neptune when she's switching to her serious mode on her cute, energetic loli form.

Ah, that's it... Leanbox! I've not travelled that nation yet. I bet Leanbox has some awesome stuffs that is very rare unlike any other cities out there. Heard the consoles there are at one level below Lastation's in the terms of sellings.

However-Vert is there. At every time. The Green Goddess who rarely goes outside. Except when she's doing some quests. Or buying games. Or goes shopping. Or going to R-18 island...

"Yosh! First off, buy a scabbard for my sword. Second, to Leanbox!" I exclaimed. My body is now full of energy and it's burning like an endless fire!

Alright, Let's go!

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

She's tired.

Each and every time she breathes in and out, a sharp pain is piercing his lungs like a million of nails knocked on the walls by a big hammer. And hearts pounding like crazy as if it will explode at any time.

For her, this pain is nothing compared to what she had gone through since the beginning on her awful life.

She stood there, between the corpses of monsters. No, it'd be hard to call them monsters anymore. With those distorted shape. They're like creatures from another world.

" _GRRUUAGGHH...!_ "

"..."

A fearless grin showed behind her hood. The wide smile she's showing, is a sign of twisted pleasure rushing down throughout her entire body.

Successfully dodging to the right from a lunge attack on the rocky-ground in a dark area where there's a single lights coming from the holes on top of them. The dragon beast is covered with glowing, yellow tainted veins, with horns so long that it could pierce a mere body. It growled dangerously as if it's being irritated by some girl who's now nonchalantly twirled her claymore with an ominous red-blood lines on her blade.

"Huh. The heck was that? Did you lose your touch?"

She mocked with slight panting and appears to be extremely calm about it even when she got caught off-guard before, resulting the throbbing pain on her chest.

Annoyed, the dragon finally make its move by briefly swinging its claw, the motion was so fast like a lightning. One with a high level of reflexes can manage to see it. Instead of evading the attack again, she blocked that huge hand using her blade. The dragon's strength has proven strong like its enormous size.

Once she had finally stopped the push by skidding her legs on the ground. She calmly raised her brows beneath the hood as she can feel something's approaching right behind her. Without glancing back, she knew the danger she's in on this current moment. A claw is heading towards her from behind, she just waited for it for coming as the beast letting out its rage. The deadly claws are at a few distance...

The dragon soon learned the biggest mistake it ever made.

"GRRAAGGH!"

"Hmph..."

The monster screamed in full of agony. Right at the moment when its hand was about to stab her, she kicked the ground and rushed away to the side, the claws were stabbing through the dragon's other hand. It wasn't a successful dodge though, a sharp nail was ripping her cloak, damaging it.

Taking this as a chance as she leaped so high, reaching to the dragon's head and piercing it using the tip of her blade. With the claymore's still impaled, she used both of her hands, gripped and pushed down her blade to the ground. The dragon had fallen and its body showed static.

Her sword was consumed by black colored Data Codes. She made a long, disappointed sigh and placing her hand on her hip.

"That was weak. At least give me a big challenge here."

At the moment she said those words out of blue, a brightness illuminated the dark cave. But the person didn't turn her head and glance back at it. She just standing there in a calm manner as the fallen monsters turned into a bits of codes, slowly moving toward behind her like a snake.

 _"...It wasn't enough?"_

"Not enough, yes. Next time, you should increase more of the difficulties on the game, to give an amusing challenges." She turned her head, looking at the figure while the Codes vanished under him/her. "Know what I meant, right?

A sigh can be heard from her boss as it decided to change the subject. _"Infusing the Firus energy with a monster is not perfect yet...so it'd seems."_

"Based from my assumption, of course it is. Your test and the punishment you pulled on me? Boring. I found it so dull that I wanna kill myself off."

 _"You still haven't answered my question: Why did you give our prototype to him? What is your purpose?"_

Hundreds of malicious voices was being sent towards her, she did feel intimidated from it. But the girl decided to shut her fear away in heart.

"Don't look so down like that. It was just a prototype. Besides, if he's getting a power-up, doesn't mean things would go entertaining? Heh. I hardly can wait for our next round."

The girl grinned and spreading her arms while saying that. But then-

"...!"

Months had passed since she was revived, she hadn't felt anything like other human would. This time, however, this unfamiliar insecure feeling was running through her body. As its palm, covered with nothing but darkness, was carressing her cheek gently. How could she move in front of her so quickly?!

 _"...I should have left you on that twisted world._ _"_ It said. _"You're like one of those people...Hopeless,_ _wanting someone strong enough to guide you, and following them no matter who they are or what they are."_

She can't move her muscles...Or she wouldn't dare to move them. It stepped closely to her. Hollow gray eyes staring wide at the void filled with malice intent in front of her. As another hand slowly forced her head to leaned to the side and whispered onto her ear.

 _"Want to know why?"_ She couldn't respond to that. _"You're pathless."_

"I-"

 _"-You think of becoming stronger and following orders can create your own road in front of you? No. It was just your delusion, sadly. Are you lying to yourself all these time?"_

"..."

 _"You're not even sure of yourself."_ It finally released her as the girl trembled slightly. _"A little motivation should wake you up. But first, ask yourself that a power is what you want the most? I hope not, I'm hoping you could be...more better than I am, Mellissa."_

Within a second, the girl who revealed as Melissa pursed her lips and eyes twitched at her boss's pleading words before snickered.

"You could have failed if I'm not here. Probably." She remarked smugly as she lowered her hands and smirked. "I'm pathless? I'll find something to prevent that from happening. Now, stop bringing that subject up and let's get back to main one. I'm tired of your entire wishful thoughts."

 _"Hm...Like I was saying, infecting the monsters with Firus is still imperfect. They can't be controlled by me the moment their program are corrupted. The monster's system are far more different than our normal subjects."_

"Human...again? You can't get bored with them?"

 _"It was because humans have something that the monsters don't. They are certainly an amazing and extraordinary species throughout the entire Gamindustri...-No, not just on this dimension and Ultra. Take 'Earth' for example."_

A hint of respect was shown on the voices. Melissa sadly, couldn't care less for humans out there. She only wanted to reach her goal with the help of her boss here and some fight that could lift her spirit, nothing more and nothing less.

"...You're going to target his world next?" She founded said with slight interest as Melissa crossed her arms.

A low, frightening chuckle echoed...

 _"No. Not yet. I have matters to do on this dimension. I won't fail like the so-called 'super-villains' out there. No. I will not fall..."_

"Oh well, whatever you say." Melissa said with slight drowsy look and began to walk towards outside.

When she passed the figure-

 _"Don't ever think you could single-handedly take them down."_ Melissa stopped. _"They were exhausted that day. It was obvious you would stomp them down without breaking a sweat."_

"..."

 _"...You do your work first. And in the meantime, I'm going to search for that fairy."_

Without saying a word, she shot a glare to her side but the figure is now nowhere to be found. Melissa grunted and putting her smug façade and continue proceeding her way towards outside.

"Now then...Let's begin the fun, shall we?" She said with smirk. An ominous sound of engine rattling throughout the cave.

* * *

 **Takashi's POV**

"Ugaaaaaa..."

I fell flatly with my face on the ground as if I were experiencing a worst challenge on my entire life.

Now you see, because of Ms. Watch was busy with Gear and it was also my fault for forgetting such important matter.

To be blunt, I forgot to ask her for calling my vehicle transportation which resulting me running from Planeptune, Lowee and Lastation. Leanbox is near Planeptune of courseーjust by the south across the ocean. The only way to head here is from Lastation using the bridge connecting the two.

My legs are like jelly...I even have to use my limbs to drag my body forward.

I really have to ask Histoire for participatingーmore like persuading Neptune and Vert to making a bridge connection between Planeptune and Leanbox! The citizens will sure be tired if this keeps up, not to mention you have to passed through the dungeons full of you-know-what. It's super dangerous!

Dragging myself on the ground with my sword being sheated behind, I grunted in each effort I made before I eventually gave up with a tired sigh.

"I'm beat..." I slowly lifted my head with super drowsy look and then- "Wah!"

Letting out a surprised voice, as if my energy was brought back to me, I hastily pushed myself up as the building in front of me, is the store I've been searching for.

I rushed towards the window's store, leaving a trail of smokes and planted my face on it like a kid.

DVDs, Consoles, even Blu-Ray discs are even in there! This is the paradise for gamers! WOOW!

"Young man..."

"Ooh! I hope my eyes isn't betraying me! It's the Gears of-!"

"Young man..."

"Eh?"

When an elderly voice came, I slowly switching my gaze at a literal grandpa standing at my side while stroking his long beard. I can't tell if he's staring at me or not, his hair overshadows his whole upper face. But, when his face is facing me, well...

Moreover, his taste on clothes are mainstream and poor; wearing a white robe instead of normal outfits. An orb is floating and glittering in front of him. Anyone could think his a sacred monk or a fortune teller on first glance. For me, though, it looks really cool for him to wear that!

"Um...Are you calling me?" I asked, however, no answer has come from the elder as he pointing his finger at the store's door.

"Walk through that gate and your luck will decrease rapidly. This can be avoid, only if you return to your rightful path-"

"-I'm going in!"

Again, like a kid, I entered the store and surveyed everything inside. My inner childhood started to leak from its container. I don't trust a fortune teller. Back on Earth, I was tricked by one when he told me a new album of, uh...What's her name again? Izaya...Izayi...Izayoi-something-something (I forgot her name! Why am I starting to forgetting things!?) will be released later.

I lost my money because of his lies...!

Ah~Now that I think about it. I really miss that singer. Her voice was like a cure to my pain heart when I felt down!

"Holy macaroni...They have FF here! Ooh, Yak*BEEP*za series! It's old but the game is very great! Oh my gosh! Even Angel May Mad! Sweet~!"

Some of them definitely looks identical like from my world. Yes that's true but I don't want to said the real title very loud. Once I had gotten chased down by a group of gamer otakus in an advertisement game festival at Lastation not a month ago.

I don't want to repeat the same mistake ever again. Running away from an angry mob of otakus is the same as death!

"Eh-What's that? There's a lot of arrows pointing at something at the far end...Oh! Ohoho, a new fighting game! Neptune's gonna like this once I bought them home!"

As I reached towards the new DVD-

"Eh?" "Ah..."

The same time I held it, another hand of mine is holding the game. Wha...Hold on, I-I didn't use my right hand right? And as far as I can remember, I don't wear any gloves...Which means...

I slowly directed my gaze, followed the hand towards the upper arm, and eventually, I stared blankly at the person wearing a sunglass and a long moustache. With an addition of beret on his long golden hair. Whoever this person is, he wears a green military-like outfit.

Oh...Oh, no. A military? An otaku military, what!? Are you kidding with me? Just what did I do to deserve this?! Oh God...-Wait, I'm still a God so that's not it. 'Oh Me'? That doesn't suitable for me to say that...

In any rate, this situation I'm at is worse, much worse than facing a monster or Firus. It's about a matter of life and death. One wrong move and I'll surely be CQC-ed by him like Big B*** did to every enemy he's confronting and, without any reasons, toward his own me back on his own base!

...No turning back now. I must face whatever the consequences just for this game! For Neptune!

Once I declared my will in heart, in fast movement, I pulled the thing I want. Instead of just letting it go, that man countered by doing the same thing I did. He's powerful, I admit that. However, I won't give it up that easily. Nothing will stop me from having this game. Not even that old hag who wanted to destroy Gamindustriーwhich I forgot her name was. Really.

" _Oi! Who you're calling old hag!?_ "

-Yikes! Where was that voice came from?! A ghost around? Nah, that'd be ridiculous. There's no such thing as ghosts or spirits.

Anyway, back to our battle of life and death, customers who were currently and carefully picking games they wanted, fixed their attention toward us. Seeing a fight like this, they're sure calm about itーeven rotting for both of us!

"Grrrrggghhhh...!"

We grunted with each effort. The more strength I put on my hands, the more this guy resisting. Man, he won't give up! Where did he train?! At some place like Kame-house where he learned to control his Ki, seriously!?

Wait a minute...Each grunt he made...

That voice. I really know that voice. But where...? It's undoubtedly familiar. Why can't I remember?

"-Uwaah...!"

My body was thrown forward. I let out a sudden squeal, it was embarrassing but, I sounded like a little girl for a second there. Due to fright, I shut my eyes in reflex whilst letting my body to fall.

No...I have failed Neptune...!

...The floor is unbelievably soft as I landed. As if it was made of cotton. Squishy-squishy cotton. Ahaha! Moment after I willingly opened my eyes, fate must have been playing with me ever since I encountered the military dude.

-No, "dude" isn't dude at all...

Accessories were removed on the floor by accident. Those bright-blue eyes matches the color of the golden hair, which ended in beautiful result on her surprised face.

Yeah. Right in front of me, is the Goddess who protect and ruling over Leanbox, Vert.

What's more, I'm on top of her. Both of my hands are right beside her head. Waa~, what is this? This position, this sensation...! It's nothing like I've ever experienced in my whole life! Ooh, I'm going to proceed by groping her-

UWAAAAAH! WHAT WAS I THINKING!? BAD! BAD ME! BAD TAKASHI! No, no, no, no, no! Get out you pervy thoughts! GET OUT!

"Ara, pushing me down like this...you were so aggressive." Vert said with a hint of slight embarrassment, as her cheeks have a pink hue, yet she could wave that off by smiling at me.

"U-Uh...I-I-I was, um, y-y-you know...!"

Guah!? Darn, my voice was meek and low! Wake up, Takashi! Focus your mind. Focus, concentrate by thinking straightly positive. Don't let your inner demons crawling outside your soul. Yeah...That's right. Just. Think. Peacefully~...

I cleared my throat and spoke indifferently; "Actually, Vert, what were you doing-MMPH?!"

After my incomplete speech like one of those badass characters, a hand is covering my mouth and preventing me from speaking further. Vert, meanwhile, frowned as if she looks worried and whispered.

"Sush! Everyone will notice that I'm here. It would be troublesome if I get caught in public...again."

"Ahwn...? Hwn wes de les tome yu hed haught!"

"Ah...I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Fert-son...Fhan...Fhan...!"

"Oh."

Acknowledging my meaning while pointing at her hand on my covered mouth, she immediately released as I repeated my words; "When was the last time you get caught? Throughout living in this world, I haven't had heard such news-Ghamp!?"

"No, not here. It's not safe. Too many ears are hearing both of our conversation." Vert said obviously.

"Ai nowtized dat...!"

"Good. Then, we should move to the most safest place: Back at my home, Leanbox's Basillicom!"

"Whot!?"

I couldn't help but letting out a muffled shout. She then, wearing her disguise and bought the game, and took me over onto her home. Her movement was fast, like, within seconds or more less.

Is this the power of a true gamer...?

"Now then. With no people around, I believe I can share you my story." Vert said while removing her sunglasses and moustache.

"Err..."

Sitting on a chair in front of her, I steeled my gaze to the floorーavoiding myself from looking at the images and posters on the entire walls. They are filled with naughty pictures. Well, all of them are filled with naked men! Even those men are kissing each other! Male and male!

Uu...Vert's inner-fujoshi is getting creepier than in the game...

"It was over months ago I believe, when my disguise was blown. I couldn't hold my excitement back then because the game that was delayed for years had actually been released. My nose were beginning to flowーand causing this moustache fell down. Look, you still can see the stain."

"Y-Yeah, I noticed that..." I gave a short reply. "And, uhm, why'd you have a nosebleed that day? It wasn't like that 'something-something' game, right?"

I joked, and suddenly, the image of "holy maiden" was crippled into pieces, as Vert pulled a box from the thin air while smiling brightly. Whilst my mouth hang openly and my eyes bulged out. I even could feel something hot is flowing out from both of it.

"My, Taka-kun, you're bleeding from your eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Are you alright?" Vert questioned in worried tone.

"Oh my me!?" I jumped from the chair. I couldn't believe my own bloody eyes of what's in front of me right now.

A heavily-super-duper-extremely-awfully-horrifyingly-fujoshi-game! It can make normal people to freak out, if not because of the mosaic censor(thank you author for not letting me to see or even making me to describe it!) covering the entire cover box.

"A-A-Are you shameless!? As a Goddess, shouldn't you avoid playing these things!? And to add things up, what's up with all these pictures!? You're having a guest for Gamindustri's sake!"

"No, Taka-kun. It wouldn't have become 'that' game if you showed it to a person, especially to a boy."

"Well...That's certainly true-No! What kind of logic is that!?" I said in bewildered look. Thinking it'll be useless to convince such otaku woman to walk on the right path, let alone a Goddess who loves those kind of stuffs, I shook my head and waved it off.

"J-Just...Put that away from me, will ya, Vert-san? I really don't feel well when it's around. Especially..." I paused, hardly convincing myself not to look at those hanging pictures.

Vert let a soft giggle, as if were amused, and hiding the box away from my sight. That was a relief, for now. Considering the uneasiness atmosphere floating around does making me want to go back to Planeptune. Boy, do I ever regret staying in here...-Oh! That's right, the game I wanted so much! Okay, I'll have to persuade Vert with any means necessary. Even if she'll...*gulp* do something to me.

...I wouldn't mind if Vert does do something to m-Gaaaaaah!? What am I thinking!?

"Is there something troubling you?" Vert asked sincerely as she noticed my pained expression, which soon I waved my hands frantically.

"Oh, no, no! It's...Uh, I was, you know, the game from beforeーback at the store? S-Since I was the one who saw it first and I touched it first so..." I breathed out. "Can you please give it back to me?"

"Hm..."

Once I finished, Vert put a finger on her chin and humming. After several seconds, she finally answers.

"No."

-Guh! Her answer is extremely hurting my poor heart!

"However, I might grant your wish on giving it to you. Only if you're willing to follow the request, which of course, made by me; there will be risk if you fail to complete this."

Her words have given me a slight ray of hopeーa possibility on winning back the most precious thing I'm willing to risk my life for it. Excitement aside, I'm interested to hear her request and I replied with a nod.

Next thing I hear is pretty unexpected and sudden-

"Let's play another video game with me again!"

Acknowledging her reply, instead of hastily agreed on her term, I made a pathetic sound as I unconsciously fell over to the side.

"NO! Definitely no! Remember back at that time, nu-uh! I don't wanna play together with you again!" I answered negatively and shaking my head side to side. All while still laying on the floor.

When I recall back during my sort of "imprisonment" at this exact place and exact time (I just took a glance at the clock and wow! Talk about right timing), Vert is terrifying at gaming. A formidable woman who will never show any kindness toward her enemies. Me, for instance, is unable to lay a hand on herーshe's so hard to fight!

Regardless, this is still at gaming. I slightly grimaced if it were on real life. Surely and certainly, I might won't able to stand for a day or two...At least I am on her good side.

"Truthfully, it was the only way I could think of." Vert said. I couldn't hear any sign of lies coming from her.

"That's what you said last time..." I groaned a bit while recovering. "If I were you, Vert-san, I would think of anything else beside games."

"Ara...If I were you, Taka-kun, I would rather ready myself on willing to leave the game and going home having a nice cup of warm tea." Vert joked while giggling softly.

"A-Ahaha...Very funny..." I said dryly and cast a wet smile.

Is it me or Vert here totally slightly different from the video game back at Earth. At in front of strangers she doesn't know, or at the public, the Goddess would acting calm, polite and, really, she's more mature among the CPUs and Candidates. Can't be said the same when Vert is at her home. Once Vert took a step inside, she activated her gamer-otaku mode.

Don't know why, but Vert-san is out of character here. Like, is she playing with me...? Maybe she took an interest...to me?

No, no, no, such thing wouldn't be possible. This is Vert we're talking about, she wouldn't possibly have fallen for me. It's just a joke the author gives. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Right then..." I sighed. "What are we gonna play?"

"Fufufu...You'll see."

Vert giggled, leaving me dumbstruck.

I've a bad feeling...

* * *

 **3rd Person-...Nope! It's Author's** **POV time!**

A dark, sinister and brooding atmosphere of Otori Cave itself is absolutely terrifying to say the least. Rumors said there a rare ingredients for making a better taste on food. They are hidden within and beneath the cavern.

Though, a few young and only brave-enough dungeon hunter would dare to step into this ominous place, crawling around and looking for them ingredients. Thanks to the monsters living on the various dungeons throughout Gamindustri, your wariness has to be higher than the length of a mountain.

There are few rules of survival: Be sure to prepare yourself and take those you needed the most. Be it guns, swords, shields and or puddingーfor food supplies. Don't ever venturing around the place by yourself, make sure you're not alone by asking other hunters who are willing enough to go there.

"-Wuzzah! It's A-me, Neptune, I have arrived on my destination!"

...-Unless you are Nep-Nep, you wouldn't need all those rules written by me. Thank you for ruining the creepy mood, Neptune. This is why we adore you so much...!

"Oh, please, stop it. You're flattering me~!"

Anyway...Why are you in this ghostly cavern again?

"Nepu? I also don't have a single clue of what am I doing here...-Wait! You, the author, was the one who summoned me here, right!?"

Indeed, I am.

"Then, tell me and the readers the meaning behind of your motive! *gasp*...Don't tell me, this will be the exact moment where I'll be nepped by something-something like one of those naughty nepjins!"

Argh! P-P-Please don't remind me of those. I don't know what I was doing that time, I was bored until I accidentally found myself reading those mangas! A-And-

"Muu~! Letting your lusty side to take over easily like that. The conference part was supposed to be a trial and punishment for a horny authors like you!"

Sorry...I'll make sure not to read those again. Casting those aside, I have now found an idea from our kind-of-warm conversation.

"Ooh! As expected from author! So, what kind of idea you have?"

Well, it's this-this-that-that and lo-le-lu-li-la.

" 'This-this-that-that and lo-le-lu-li-la'...Yep! I've totally got it!"

All right then, go and nep some ass while you're at it!

"Rodger-dodger!"

* * *

 **Takashi's POV**

...

...

...What just happened...? Where am I? O-Oh, this is Vert's room alright. I'm sitting in front of TV with a big-red "YOU LOSE!" holding a joystick. Vert's beside me also holding the same one as mine. Seriously, what the...-Ah! Now I get it! I was recently just accept Vert's challenge in exchange of the game. If I fail then, I will suffer.

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo...!"

I lose.

Now, I'm in distress, afraid. As I held my head in depression, Vertーwho has the 'Just as planned' smileーis searching something from a box.

"Impossible! Ryu wouldn't possibly K.O-ed by Chun that easily! I had learnt how to use Daiduken and Shockryuken! Has my luck is really this worse!? ...-Wait, that elder was so right about my fortune!? Fortune cannot be true! I refuse to accept that!"

"Ara, what are you complaining about? No. That's not important now. Taka-kun, as promised, it's time to-" Vert reminded as she holding something and reflexively, I retreated to the wall as my back is kissing the wall.

"-Wait, wait! Give me 10 minutes tops to prepare my body! I-If you insert that right now otherwise, I might go error mode!" I exclaimed, waving my hand frantically.

" 'error...mode'? Don't be silly. You're not a computer, let alone a machine."

"I-I know...Just slipped out." I said. "In the end, I still have to prepare myself!"

"Um, why do you need to prepare yourself for? Rest assured. This place you're at is safe." She said. "Besides, I want to show you this."

"...Huh?"

Then, when she revealed and unwrapped the thing. I couldn't believe my own eyes.

"A VR?!" I exclaimed as my eyes sparkling at the black goggle.

"This is the first usable model. I made it with Chika. We spent a whole lot of days trying to build this." Vert explained. "How is it? Does it look good?"

"It looks very good! I'm truly loving this!"

"You're lying."

"I lie you not."

"Your face said otherwise."

"..."

Currently, my expressions shows nothing but anxiety. Sweating furiously all over my pathetic face. I inwardly curse my poor acting skills. To tell you the truth, I absolutely wanna get out of this place out of fear. I don't know what Vert will do to me but it definitely feels pretty bad to just hanging around in her room. What's more, Vert wants to test the VR and her guinea pig is me.

"I know what you're thinking and yes. To prove its function and stability, we need to test this machine. Of course, there are 70% possibilities of an explosion could occur when using the thing."

"70%...70%!?" She nodded much to my shock. "That's too high for me, I don't wanna try that! Please find someone else willing enough rather than me!"

Vert let out an exasperated sigh as I'm heading outside; "I was thinking to giving the precious thing you wanted after you wear it."

"...Wha?" I stopped exactly as the door opened and turned my head. "Just then, what'd you say?"

"Fufufu..." That laugh...I've got a bad feeling 'bout this. Combining with my curiosity making my heart pumped. My deduction said it was regarding about...Hold it! Vert pulled something out of nowhere, and showed it to me teasinglyーOHMYGOSH!

"Have you changed your mind yet?"

"The-The-Du-Di-Da-Ga-Sha-Chun-Ga...!"

Drooling as my mouth hanging open and my hands are twitching as if I'm possessed, I couldn't hold my desire to snatch it away and show it to Nep. That's right, it's 'that' game!

"A, a, a. Don't even think about that." Vert quickly pulled it back behind her. "Every higher price has its higher cost. Test this first!"

"Uu..."

My excitement was gone replaced by fear once again. As Vert showed that VR right in front of me, I took a step backーone step again just to make sure...I am overpowered by Vert and her doom machine.

A higher price has its cost. That's what she said. I...I wanna have the game but, should I risk my live only for it? The game isn't really that rare. It's a Day One editionーfull of limited DLCs. Imagine you obtained a sweet, cool costumes and weapons permanently. That sounds awesome!

Oh...What will I do? Giving my life for...for...for...-Neptune!? Rather than thinking about myself, I should think of someone else's feeling! That's it!

For the Nep...Just for the Nep. For the Nep! For the Nep! For the Nep!

"...Okay." Gone with my uneasiness, my voice is filled with determination as I stood straight. "I'll do it. I will take the price not for me, but for someone else. But, if I fail...if it's exploded, then...I'll make sure that will never happen."

I finished with wide and proud smile. Vert is astonished at my firm solution as she widen her eyes. A slight pink hue can be seen on both side of her cheeks.

"Um...I was just kidding. The VR won't explode, only shutting down itself."

"...Seriously?"

"I'm serious."

"Super serious?"

"Super serious."

Waah...What is this feeling? Beneath my heart, beneath my soul, I sense a great force coming from the other side, telling me to scream autistically until I'm about to lose my whole mind. Oh, there's other one and another one, and another one, and another one, and another...

"Are you alright, Taka-kun? Your whole body is quaking. Do you have a cold?" Despite asking a necessary thing to me, Vert's still holding the VR and tilted her head.

"...Me? Ahahaha...I understand my current situation."

"That's not what I was asking..." She furrowed her brows. "Regardless, I wouldn't mind for you to reconsider thi-"

I immediately shook my head and lightly slapping my cheeks. "D-Don't worry about me! Totally fine, see? I'm 100% nep-nep up!"

"I think you just used a wrong word..." Sweat dropped from Vert's cheek.

"Okay! I'm gonna use the VR now!"

"Um...Were you listening to what I said?"

Taking no heed from Vert, she was in quite shock as I hurriedly wear the thing on my head, covering my entire vision by the black visor. Soft cotton is wrapping around my head, making it feel comfortably and unexpectedly neat. Although the weight is slightly unbearable for meーbecause it was my first time using thisーI can handle it eventually...I hope.

"Ooh! I still can't see anything!"

"Please stand by, I haven't plugged the cable yet..." I could hear a muffled sound, just beside my right ear. "There."

A white screen then appeared in front of my eyes. Looking all around to the sides and up or down is the same. I'm blinded by light. Small anxiety dwelling in my heart once again.

"Uhm...Vert-san. Is this a game where I die, I will die in real life?"

"Why would I make such game?" Seemingly having no brood on her voice as she spoke casually. "I could assume only a lunatic would dare to make a death game."

"R-Right." I replied all while my anxiety was gone. No longer the game has started and-

 **DANK SOULS: HORIZON OF FLAPPY CHICK BETWEEN TWO AND THREE AND A HALF FULL OF EVIL RESIDENTS WHILE HAVING A STRANGE POWER TO RETURN BACK IN TIME IN ADDITION OF EXCHANGING YOURSELF TO THE MOST DANGEROUS ZOMBI-**

I hurriedly pulled the machine and panting very, very fast. My face clearly showed nothing but surprised mix with dread.

"Taka-kun! You look pale!" Vert said with worry as I placed my hand on my chest.

"I...I have a heart attack! What the heck is going on!?"

"...I don't know either."

"It was like...I was facing a grim reaper. I saw it clearly with my own eyes. Like when the title came up, I thought I was dead...!"

"Taka-kun, I think you're being exaggerated. Moreover, you haven't proceed toward the half of the game. Barely the title itself based from my feelings."

"B-But...I can't..." Tears forming on both corner of my eyes.

"Yes, you can. Trust me, the game you soon will play is going to be entertaining and filling your joy into the fullest! Washing away the whole depression is the medicine of its magical treatment." Vert encouraged with a warm smile.

Receiving her kind words makes my courage became higher and higher any time I'm looking at her. Soon, I wiped my tears away and nodded firmly.

"Yosh...Here I go again!"

 **An Hour Of Fantastic-Fascinating-** **Amazing-Spectacular-Outstanding-Breakthrough-Epic Gameplay Later...**

Unhurriedly, I removed the thing from my head. A shining light, brighter than the sun, causing Vert beside me shielding her face. As the light slowly dimmed down as Vert noticed this. Had she wear a sunglasses, she wouldn't have use a hand and closing an eye just to see what's in front of her.

"This is..."

"...How was it?"

Vert's voice was low and filled with curiosity. Unsure of her's and Chika's work maybe. I blinked before slowly raising the VR with both of my hands.

Deep staring intensifies.

"This machine which will be the key of hope for gamers...A machine that will change the fate of the future. To become a better one..."

"Eh...?"

"...-SUBARASHIIIIII!" I grinned widely. "This is truly a masterpiece! This will be a chronicle! Vert-san, when will you show this to the world!?"

"Ah...That's," Vert was seemingly caught with surprise before giggling softly. "Maybe...Three months...? Honestly, I haven't thought that far yet. Given that I wasn't quite sure on myself to release the VR."

"Aww...shoot." Then an idea came. "Hey, why don't I borrow this back to Planeptune and exchange it with the game I wanted?"

Seeing myself like a child wanting a candy so bad, Vert smiled warmly...and took it from my hands in a swift.

"Sorry, Taka-kun. This is still a secret for both of us."

My shoulders sunk. "Oh, c'mon. I just want to borrow it again. Just a weekーor a day!"

Vert swung her head side to side.

"How about I give you...70000 credits?"

"No."

"75000?"

"No."

"999999?"

"It's not for sale yet."

I groaned out of frustration. Trading or bribing her would be useless, I need to think of something else. Challenge her into a duel? I don't think so. So far as I'm thinking, kneeling at her sight...and beg?

"I know what you're thinking but don'tーit's useless." Vert said.

"Uuh..." I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I can't generate any ideas now. While I was in sorrow, a loud *BAM!* causing Vert's shoulders shook...

"V...Vert-oneesama..."

Her expression clearly was saying surprise, "Chika...!?"

Eeeh...? Chika? The Oracle of Leanbox? A young woman who's great with acting method, the one who adores Vert like a big sister? Oh...I thought it was someone else...

"...WAIT A MINUTE!" I hurriedly rotated my head. My wide eyes are glued at the horrible sight that could make men felt wrong.

A woman is crying...Chika Hakozaki is tearing up. I was in dazed state while she walked toward me and swiftly turning me around and wrapping her arm onto my neck.

"Guargh!?"

"Chika! What are you doing?!"

"I...I should have been the one who played it!" She said behind me while I'm trying to break free of her hold.

"C-CQC! I'm being CQC-ed!" I blurted out such words unconsciously. "Verrrr-san! Halp! Halp me!"

She wrapped another arm. I have no chances to escape as my face becoming blue.

"Now I know. So as to I could reunite with Vert-oneesama, I must cleanse this bacteria from the face of world!" Chika firmly locked her arm. "This is for my Oneesama!"

"Agagagagagah! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Chika, release him right now and let us talk about all this misunderstatement." Vert said calmly.

"I don't think there's any misunderstatement!?" I struggled to say those words.

"As I thought..." Chika finally released her arms of doom, tears and eyes are overshadowed by her bangs.

Vert persuaded; "Keep calm and listen to my explanation, sweetie. It-"

"-Oneesama has abandoned meeeeee!"

Chika ran away as if were cheated. Vert, on the other hand, extended her palm and trying to stop her.

"Wait, Chika! Here my explanation firssstttt!"

This is odd. I seriously am starting to think the whole situation changed into a soap opera. Like, literally, dramatic orchestras tuning in quietly but surely. Hm~, hearing every melody of it is hurting my heart while imagining those two, Vert is chasing...dramatically to her Oracle-

...This is not the time to think something like that!

I kneeled and as my forehead touching the floor, muttering "You're a horrible person..." to myself so many times I lost my count.

"What am I gonna do to make things right?" I mumbled while lifting my head. "C'mon brain, work! Work normally! -No, beyond normal! Please work beyond normal level!"

I scratched my head. Wishing there's an idea I could use to repair those two's relationships, instead I've gotten nothing but thick smoke leaking out of my head.

"Heh...? There's _really_ a smoke...I wonder if it's hot- Yipes, it is!" A moment I touched my own head, I reflexively pulled my finger before breathed out. "...Whatever...I'll eventually sort things out."

That's right. Ideas will come toward me whenever it wants to come. All I have to do is now looking for Vert. Hence, we would find and reasoning with the Oracle, and take her home peacefully.

"Then, we'll get a happy ending!" I nodded firmly. Now, I'm on high-spirit! "There's no time to lose, I gotta-!"

After I'm ready to stand up, I saw a glimpse from the side. It lured my eyes, as if forcing me to stare at it, and I held my breath.

"THE GAMEEEE!" I hurriedly snatched and hugged it. "You're mine, you're mine! Hahaha! L-Let's hope there won't be any competitors taking my rightful game! ...But...Eh? What was I doing again...?"

...I don't remember. My mind is flooded with joy and happiness with the game. At the same time, feeling as though there's something missing. Something more important than this...

What is it...?

I dropped the game as if I didn't care about it and looked around. "This place..."

I...I...This place, this world is Gamindustri, right? Not Earth. E-Earth is my homeworld where I need to go back...? Somehow, it doesn't feel right...

...

I shook my head violently and slapped my cheeks. "R-Right now, I gotta take this game first and head outside. Hopefully, I'll find Vert-san."

Oh! I just remembered, I have to find the Goddess! T-Then, convincing with Chika.

"Yosh! Let's head out!"

* * *

"Whyyyy? It wasn't even near a second and I was in bad luck..."

Single-handedly, I was taken down by a girl who's somewhere near my age, I suppose (I knew the girl from the back of my head but...am I having an aphasia?). It was embarassing, I know. Defeated by a girl, a human nonetheless, was part of my worst moment on my entire life.

"Oh my me..." I muttered in near-desperation.

"Just now. What did you say?" She said with a calm voice.

"O-Okay. Listen, I can assure you. I'm not an antagonist!?"

Whoever she is, this girl is sure having a perfect arm! I mean, I was easily pinned down to the ground as she's locking both of my arms. What a CQC. That being said, after I spoke truthfully, the girl was putting some strength while pushing my limbs up. I yelped so hard that it hurts so bad.

"Assuring me that way won't help you escape."

"P-Please, stop it! You're breaking it!"

"I'll ask you once again, what business do you want for infiltrating the Goddess' palace?"

"I-I wanted to run away!"

This won't going anywhere. This girl won't listen and kept sending me the coldest glare I've ever seen and my courage was gone thanks to it. In a minute or two, she probably will stop.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"U-uh...your look is getting creepyーIt was already uncomfortable from the start. So, may you, please stop staring at me like that...? Pretty much reminds me of the first episode when the wall was smashed by a gigantic, tall, ugly-looking guy and the giants...you know." I said lowly and sweat formed on my cheek.

"...What?"

"Huh? O-Oh, what I was saying is...please let go of me?"

"..."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Oh, c'mon..." I groaned. "I think an hour has passed and you're gonna stay here. How can I prove to you that I'm not guilty or anything." I pressed my forehead on the surface in distress.

"Perhaps," she started. "if you have a bypass card that every security has then, I may as well as letting you go. I don't see any card so..." The girl putting a pressure on her hand and-

Crack!

-almost broke my arm as I squealed like a girl!

"It's my sole duty to finish a disgusting intruder."

"D-Disgusting!?"

I've never, not once, been called 'disgusting'. Let alone an intruder?! I can't stand this! Lady of Fortune, I don't know if you're real or not but you better bless me with everything or anything to bring my luck back. It's beginning to annoy me!

"Halt!"

A voice of a certain blonde Goddess came. It was that moment the cold girl lessen her pressure and looked at the entrance door.

About time! Hoa...Seems my luck hasn't decreased completely like I thought before.

"Lady Vert!" She said with surprise. "I thought you were in your room, did anything happen?"

"Cave. This young boy is a humble guest of mine and has done nothing wrong. I was the one who invited him-"

"You kidnapped me..."

"-too. So, please release him immediately." Vert finished using a lady-like manner unlike before. I was astonished by her determination as I wanted to applause but...not in this position.

After a moment, as the girl and I exchanged glance. My eyes were using a secret technique only a few had known about it; The Pleading Eyes a.k.a Puppy Eyes No Jutsu. This skill has been passed from generation to generation of my family!

"Very well. I will let you go but on one condition: Stop wearing that face." She said, more like threatened me. I hastily nodded.

After releasing me, I quickly got up and rubbed my wrists. Flicking them to make sure they aren't broken as they let a *crack**crack* sounds every time I do them before adjusting my sheathed sword. The red-haired girl meanwhile, gazing at me with wary eyes.

-Stop! Wait a minute...

Emerlard eyes. Short, red-haired pigtails. Her combinations of white nurse, maid andmagical girl outfits is familiar. Her whole appearance is familiar! Like...uh...where did I meet her before? I could've sworn...

"Cave. This is Shimizu Takashi, the new CPU of Gamindustri. I believe you have heard of him?" Vert introduced and the girl, taken by surprise as in a brief moment, she widen her eyes.

That's it! Her name is Cave! Gosh, how can I forgot about her!? She's one of the strongest human in Gamindustri. Her abilities are even rivalling the Goddesses. Cave is also a playable character I have known from...Hyperdimension Neptunia!

I widen my eyes a bit. Yeah! Why did I starting to forget everything about it?! I'm still inside the game's world. My goal is to go back to...Earth! There's no mistake!

"Bronze Heart? The CPU of Gamindustri?" Cave muttered before bowed to me. "My apologies. I had mistaken as the enemy since there are new enemies roaming around. Hostile actions are needed. Therefore, I'm sorry again for almost breaking your arms. My name is Cave, the member of the Security and Defense Organization, Leanbox's Special Mission Department."

Cave said throughout almost robotically. Because of her sudden act, I was in deep surprise.

"E-Eh? Ah, you're..." I stuttered a bit, trying to regain my posture and I coughed. "It's okay. You have done a great job at it!" I praised with an odd smile. I picked the wrong words.

"Now, what are you doing here? I didn't order something about guarding my palace." Vert said strangely while looking around.

With a quick look as a few people in armors walked passed by, I noticed there are more guards. The security is tighter than usual. Completely armed as if they are ready to go to the battlefield.

"Yes. There are...circumstances."

"Wha-...Circumstances?"

Cave nodded at my question. "Two policemen had witnessed someone ran passed our border, with an inhuman speed. According to their information, it's regarding about the new enemies."

Enemies...? That's why Cave's cautiousness hasn't faded until yet. She thought I was themーone of the trespassers.

"Firus?" Vert muttered out loud. I was in surprise as the realization came cross through my mind.

"That would mean...this whole city is in danger!"

"We already told the citizens to evacuate into a safe place. Searching for the intruder is the first top priorities." Cave said. "Lady Vert, I had seen Chika-san dashed out from here not long ago. She was in hurry. Has something happened?"

"We were...having difficulties." Vert struggled to put the words before gasped. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"This kind of matter...Chika wouldn't go evacuate herself because of the amount of stress she's in! I have seen this in every drama movie ever!"

"I-Is that even...-Nevermind, sometimes it could be happening." I muttered in dismissal tone. "We need to find her and fast. Where was the last place you saw Chika-san running?"

Vert pondered for a moment. "It's...not far from where I'm standing, she went past an alley and headed to a plaza but when I entered, I couldn't find her."

"I'm gonna search around there."

"It's too dangerous to go alone. You might as well need an assistance." Cave requested and I replied with a nod.

She's right. I will be wasted if I go on all by myself. With two persons on the search, finding Chika would be easier. Uh...Four eyes are better than two?

"Be careful. I will be in my room when you need me." Vert said.

"Playing games, again?"

"Indee- I mean, of course not."

"You just said 'indeed', right!?"

I said in high tone. However, Vert didn't take heed and I sighed. No, now's not the time. Chika's safety is more important than this.

With that thought, I gave a nod to Cave and we headed out. Took us fifteen minutes to arrive at the plaza. Other than the wind blowing hard on the wide area we're in, not a single person can be found. I took another minute to gaze around. I'd be lying to myself if I say the plaza isn't amazing. Like, I'm stepping into another world, seriously. Kudos to the decorators. They did an excellent job

I have already obtained the Flash Drives and yet, they're still rampaging. What do they want? Trying to take these from me? Heh, like I would give them that easily. Still, I can't feel the pinnacleーthe climax of this mess. That mysterious girl seemingly just another pawn like every anime I've watched. She said it's not her but 'that' voices.

Hearing its sound made me chill. It's like thousands of voices overlapping together. Menacing...

I didn't know what hit my face as Cave and I were calling for Chika, my hands are flailing around in frantic.

"Hey, it's getting dark here! Not funny!"

Not long after, my vision was cleared as Cave took that thing away. When I looked at what she's holding; a leaflet. Just a promotion paper. She shows it to me and surprisingly, in playful manner; waving it side to side. Gee...it's so embarrasing.

"You got freaked out by nothing but a white sheet." Cave eventually checked it. "30% discount sales...Accessories...Clothes...I think I'll pay a visit here some other time." She smiled to herself.

"Uh...Not mean to interrupt but, we should focus on-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

"-Task at hand..." I immediately turned behind with wide eyes. "We've found her!"

We dashed to the source of her scream. Slowly as we're running deeper in the plaza, we're able to hear rattling sound. What's that? A machine? I've heard this sound before on a movie. A horror movie. No, I'm not a fan of those genre. I was watching that with...someone? Not here, but my real homeworld.

I skidded on the ground to stop. From here, I saw Chika. But the whole situation isn't what I expected to be. It's rather shocking...

Someone was thrown into a store and destroyed the window. The light's in there were off for some reason.

My eyes reflexively blinked, not leaving my look at her as I stood still.

"-Leave me alone! Don't you see I'm not in the mood!?" Chika angrily said while holding a spear with one hand.

"...Chika-sa-"

"Are you deaf too!? Should I write the words for you to read?! You're not also blind, right!?"

Her mad voice made me jumped and I "eep"-ed in a girlish way. Cave managed to arrive on scene and glanced around in a moment.

"Hold on..." The green-haired girl breathed out before pointing the tip of the spear to me and leaking a voice screaming danger. "...YOU!"

"Chika-san." Cave called. "It's me, Cave. We've come here to rescue you-"

"-Raaaaaaaaah!"

"Gaaaaah!"

Not bothering to reply the SMD member, she leaped and pinned me down with her spear's pole pressing my neck. The pressure is unbearble as I struggled to break free from her death sentence. She didn't hold back and wanting to kill me by saying: "I'll erase you for staining my Vert-oneesama's purity!"

"C-Cave...! Do something...!? She'll kill me...!" I pleaded as she reluctantly helped by pulling Chika away, but to no avail.

Oh my me! I'm running out of breath! One more pressure and it's bye-bye!

Vroom!

...She stopped. No, everyone is stopped including me. Our gazes slowly directed to the damaged store. It's that rattling sound again.

A face which resembles like a skull with deep void eyes. Its teeth clattering every time they closed. The body even shapped like skeleton, except for its right hand. Connected by wires from neck to its upper hand, a machine is attaching...or replacing its right hand.

The problem wasn't the body that is ominous. It's the machine itself, resembling like a chainsaw.

"Neat..."

"-No, it's not!" I ignored Cave's comment, using this chance to escape Chika's grasp and taking her hand as I told them to run.

As the skeleton Firus noticed, its teeth clattering as if laughing at us and began to chase us. The chainsaw is heavier than I expected, making its movement much slower. I have to thank whoever made that stupid idea, hopefully it'll stay like this.

"-Hey, let go of me! I said let go!"

"Huh?" I noticed Chika tried to pry my hand away, instantly, I released her unbelievably soft hand . "S-Sorry! But it was necessary!"

"What do you mean it was necessary! I can run perfectly fine!" Chika retorted.

"I know that but, you know, I have watched a horror movie once and it wasn't pretty! The same scene happened before and one was killed!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I...Nevermind!" I said before groaning. "If only I have Watch-san right about now, I can transform and beat the Firus out of its misery!"

"Why do you need a watch to transform? I haven't seen any CPU changes with an equipment." Cave questioned out of curiosity as we turned left.

"CPU...? You mean...THIS BRAT IS THAT NEWBIE CPU!?"

"-I'm. Not. A. Newbie!" I said between panting. "Seriously, I'm gettin' tired..!"

"From what?"

"All of these!"

While we're running, the conversation was slowly reducing the tension, which is good. Having a chill running on your spine isn't a pleasant feeling and everyone acknowledge that.

Vroom!

The sound from before came and it wasn't far. As we turned my head, Chika and I, excluding Cave, gasped in fright.

"Akakakakakakakaka!"

""-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

We increased our pace and almost leaving the red-haired girl behind. I thought the skeleton was unable to run. Oh, how wrong am I. While holding his chainsaw-hand up, it ran closely to us with a monstrous speed. The tapping of its foot is uncountable, and fast! *tapapapapapapapapapapapa* like that!

"How-what!? How can it keep up with us! What's up with that insane speed!" Chika asked while struggled to run.

"Takashi-san, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know!" I shook my head. "Whatever hidden power it has, I blame whoever made this cheat or mod! I'll take back my words; I hate to whoever made the Firus! Pardon my French and my oath of not swearing, I'm so truthfully sorry but, he/she is a SON OF A BITCH!"

"Stop shouting! Indoor voices!" Chika closed her ears.

"-I couldn't hold myself, sorry again!"

"We should focus on escaping our enemy. Splitting up would have a high chance-"

"Nope! Splitting up is a worse and stupidest idea on a horror situation such as this!" I crossed my fingers to Cave beside me while still running, and not looking at the road (How can I manage to do this without falling!?)

"Then, what should we do?! You aren't expecting us to keep running until we run out of breath and eventually die, right!?" Chika said and I shook my head in denial.

"Of course not! Instead of running away now," I skidded to stop, facing the incoming Firus with full determination. "We fight!"

They eventually stopped as I drew my PredaBlade behind, readying myself with a battle posture. For a moment, I thought they were going to leave me. They didn't. Instead, both girls come to my aid complete with their weapons.

I am-...Wait.

"Uh...where did you get your...scissors?" I asked as I eyed her strangely.

"From her inventory, of course." Chika was the one who answered.

"Whaaaaat?"

Despite that I don't understand, I reluctantly gripped my sword, readying myself once again. It slowly came towards us yet with inhuman speed.

...Here comes!

"Akakakaka!"

"Uwoooooh!"

Letting out a battle cry, we-

" _I have a nep~I have an apple~...Urgh! Apple-nep~!_ _I have a nep~I have Pineapple~! ...Urgh! Pineapple-nep!_ "

""...""

I stopped...Not just me, but everyone including the Firusーits chainsaw also stopped rattlingーonly a few distances in front of us. All eyes are then crept toward me. I blinked in confusion as the song kept playing.

This ringtone...Ooh! I know it! The music that once has gone viral on Gamindustri. What a phenomenal music. Apple-nep~Pineapple-nep~Urgh! Nep-Pineapple-Apple-Nep! Ahahahaha! It's so funny! ...Is it? Anyways, finding this is awfully difficult, but thanks to for only 5.000 credits, I have downloaded it and put it as my ringtone!

...Ah.

"Uuh...Excuse me." I muttered almost timidly, sheated my sword and pulled my phone from my pocket. "Lesse...Neptune?"

Yeah. Contact name written Nep-Nep complete with her profile picture. Nevertheless, I immediately answered her call.

"Hello?"

"- _TAKKUUUN...!_ "

"Yikes! Ca-Calm down, Neptune!" I said while extending my palm to the Firus as I noticed it started moving. Surprisingly, it obeyed, even though I did that out of reflex. "Is there anything wrong?"

Of course there's something wrong, Takashi! Listen to her almost crying voice! Her desperate tone says "Help" repeatedly!

" _I'm in deep trouble! I-I can't explain in super-detail, but I really, really need you here, right now!_ "

"H-Hold on!" I said and simultaneously, Chika and Cave stopped charging toward the Firus. "I'm coming right away, where are you?"

" _O-Otori Cave! It's near my nation! Please come over here!_ " She cried. " _I've been hanging up on a high places!_ "

"No, don't hang up first!"

" _I'm not hanging up! I said I've been hanging up!_ "

"...Oh. Hold on a second, okay? -No, no, I'm gonna hang up. I'm not gonna hang up, okay?" I repeated my word to assure her.

" _Mm-hm...Just be quick..._ "

With that said, I put my phone back and hurriedly pointed using my finger to the skeleton Firus. "Hey, you!"

"Aka? (Me?)" It pointed to itself.

"Yes, you." I nodded before pulling my sword and I impaled the tip of the blade and made an imperfect line on the floor. "You see this line?"

"Aka. (Yes.)"

"Good. That means you shouldn't cross here." I immediately cut its retort. "If you make a single step on, crossing the line so you could get to the girls, everything will be game over! I'm serious about it!"

Suddenly and without knowing anything else, I turned my heel backwards and proceeding to run my way towards Otori Cave.

Meanwhile, Chika and Cave nodded together, understanding the plan...or what they think it is.

"You heard the brat. Don't you dare cross it, or there'll be consequences!" Chika, using her spear, pointing at it with threatening manner.

Meanwhile, again, a person is hiding not far from where they're standing. Her brow twitched aggresively before facepalming to herself at the stupidity of her own mook.

"Note to self: Tell the boss to increase the intelligence of all Firus while they haven't awakened..." She muttered. "...I should just interfere...No, It's not my time to shine yet..."

 **Twenty Minutes Later!**

I came to where Neptune's at as fast as I could, by taking a shortcut; I swam from the coastline of Leanbox toward the cliff near Planeptune's city. I had to comforting Nep while crossing the sea and raising my phone. Something worse is gonna happen if it suddenly drown. Climbing up wasn't easy with my mouth was gripping my mobile device tight.

And here I am. Panting from super-exhaustion, I tried to control my breathing. I stared at the cave's entrance. I wasted no time as I raised my phone beside my ear.

"Nep, I have arrived!"

" _Nepu_ _~, it already feels like hours has passed._ " She whined. " _Hurry up, I don't think I can't hold on much longer!_ "

"Roger!" I replied and I started to run through the cave, searching around top-to-bottom. "Tell me your location specifically, else I'd be going the wrong way and meet a ghost!"

" _G-G-Ghost!? Waaah! Let me outta here, let me outta here!_ " Now she screamed repeatedly. " _I blame the author for bringing me into this horrible hole!_ "

"-You wouldn't be meeting a ghost, Neptune, so calm down. Just tell me where are you." I deadpanned and I changed my direction to the right.

" _U-Uhm, this is gonna be hard to explain but...I've been hanged._ "

"You're dead!?"

" _Ah...why did you suddenly become literal minded?_ " Neptune said through the phone dryly. "...- _Wait a minute! Ooh! I can see you already!_ "

"Huh...?"

Instantly, I stopped after she said those words. But I'm confused when I looked around and saw nobody but some monster hiding behind a rockーIt seems scared to go out.

" _Yep! It's totally you down there!_ "

"But I can't see you." I was about to say that sentence when Neptune's earlier words came through my mind, "I've been hanged" and "It's totally you down there!" are very contemplating. If she sees me down here...which means...

I slowly gazed up and jaw dropped slightly, both shocked and relieved. That's Neptune alright. The problem is the way she's hanged, or I'd rather say trapped. Her limbs are all binded by a white thread, with an exception of her right arm. Behind her, there's an unbelievably huge, giant web!?

"..."

"Hey...?" Neptune hung up the phone and smiled at me innocently.

"How can you get up there?" I said in dry tone.

"Yeah, so, I was looking for a secret ingredients which are said to be extremely delicious for cooking and it's obviously rare for them to show up! And then, I decided to go and retrieved it and I fought dozens of monsters and I continued searching and I have it and-"

"-Basically, you countered a spider-like monster and it trapped you." I halted her.

"Nepu! Takkun, you never told me or anybody else that you are psychic!" Neptune said shockingly.

"It's because I'm not! ...Wish I could be one though..."

I heaved a soft sigh in relief. Glad that nothing terrible happened to Nep. Otherwise, I would be mad if I was too late to come here. First, I need to make sure she's okay from here. Hm...No injuries on her hands. Her clothes are perfectly fine. Who's brave enough to put their hands up? She must be so tired of her legs opened and...and...

Oh my me...

"B-By the way, I'm not comfortable with these bind. Reminds me with one of those animes andーTakkun, stop looking at my panties!"

"Uwaah!"

Too late, Neptune. It's too late already. I have captured that image like a camera, and it won't delete itself.

Blue-striped...Panties! Yesss~~!

-NOOOOOOO! What am I doing!? What am I doing!? What am I doing!? What am I doing!? What am I doing?! WHAT AM I DOING!?

Neptune saw me banging my head on the rock and isn't fazed yet still worried look written on her face.

"T-Takkun, stop hurting yourself...or something unexpected is gonna happen if you knocked out or somethin' like that. I'll be here for eternity. IF and Compa and Nepgear are downright busy. That lonely CPU is buying a costume for her hobby, Blanc is having a Writer's Block so bothering her would be badly dangerous. So, what I'm going to say is..." Neptune breathed in a lot of air before-

"TAKKUUUN, YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE NOWWWWW!"

"...!"

I stopped banging as my forehead's bleeding. What was I doing? Banging my head like this? It's not the time to feel guilty from doing perverted things! I have a damsel in distress! This is a man's job, and I'm a man. Repent later, save Neptune first!

"Alright, Neptune! Hang on tight, I'm gonna get you down!"

"Um...I'm actually hanging pretty tight now, per se." She sweatdropped. I have no time to reply back as I hurriedly climbled on top.

Thank you whoever made these crystals. They're really useful and insanely hard! When I gripped one and another, it didn't easily cracked and fall down. I would be wasted if I fell right on the tip of a crystal and...you know the rest.

"Eh...?" I let a dumbfounded voice as I gripped onto another one of those shiny things. Compared to any other of its friends, this one is so light and its letting out a squeaky sound everytime I squeeze at it.

"T-Takkun..." Neptune called in worry. "That's not a crystal...It's-"

Screee!

"A camouflaging spider!?" I screamed, realizing I'm grasping onto part of its body. Before I was able to drop down, it catched me by the leg using its thread, swinging before throwing me-

"Nepuu!?"

-Right toward Neptune...

"-Oh, no. Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Neptune's knees are tightly closing and preventing someone to look at her treasure. Problem is, the way her knees pointing at leaving me in fear of what will happen as I made a quick speculationーI can't do math, it isn't my cup of tea. Upon that preventable momentーa loud cracking sound can be heard from between my legs.

My "pride" as a man was crushed on her knees.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!?" I screamed pathetically. An unbearable pain spreads through my body as I twitched dangerously.

"What, did it hit your balls?"

"Yes...Stop asking the obvious." I complained weakly. I tried many ways to ease myself up, and lower the aching down. None of it work.

It was then I noticed Neptune's face and mine are close. A little push from me or her, the slight gap between us will close. My palms met hers. This starting to get embarrassing as my cheeks' redden. Neptune is careless and haven't had a slightest clue when I stared onto her purple eyes.

"Something wrong on my face?" She tilted her head before eyes widen. "Does my eyes turn purple from Compa's fried eggplant!?"

"It's not t-that! But something else..." I distracted myself by looking at the clinging spider- "I'll get you next time!" and suddenly shouted.

" **Not my fault man...** "

"Ha! I knew he planned this all along! Wait until I'll teach Mr. Jack a lesson on the end of this chapter!" Neptune pouted her cheek. "He's gonna pay for hanging us like this! This...THIS IS HARRASMENT!"

"C-Calm yourself down a bit, geez." I said. "I have zero idea how it spoke like actual human. This is a serious business, we're stuck in here and I have yet another zero idea on escaping this web!"

Spider's web are so sticky even insects can't escape from it once they're trapped. Eh, maybe this is how they felt during this kind of situation. Feeling of despair... But I refused to give up here!

I groaned out of frustation and pulled my fingers with all my strength, which ended in a futile result. I just need a free limb to draw my sword and cut this thread!

"Why! Is this! So! Hard!?" I pulled myself in each effort before sighed in distress. "Gaah..."

"Takkun..."

"Not now, Neptune. I have to get you outta here and go back to Leanbox! I hope skeleton-guy doesn't cross my line yet..."

"T-Takkun. Actually, I'm..." Judging from her tone, this would be a serious manner so I stopped what I was doing and listened closely to her. "The truth is...I-I...Uhm..."

"You're? You're what?"

I've never seen Neptune in this face before. Gone with her casual brash, upbeat demeanor, her face shows anxious as if she's too shy to admit something truthfully. Her hands are holding mine. Neptune bit her lower lip, and finally, opened her mouth to speak.

I nodded to encourage her to talk it up. "Go on."

"...I'm pregnant."

...

...

...

...

...

" **Whaaaaaaaaaat!?** "

Two shouts can be heard outside this cave. One came from me, and the other came from the spider, surprisingly.

"W-W-W-What does that mean you're pregnant!? Can CPUs even pregnant?!" With bewildered expression, I said in disbelief. "T-That's...That's unforgivable! Such a lust for doing "that"! WHOOOOOOOooo!?"

"...-Pufft!"

"...?"

"Ahahahahahahaha! Ahaha! Ahahahaha!"

Neptune laughed hysterically much to my confusion and slight anger. I raised a brow and a question mark literally floating on my head.

"Neptune...? Why laugh? This is a crisis! What if Histoire finds out about that!? What will happen to you...?" I muttered in concern.

-No, not concern. I'm not even sure of myself. Feeling worry is nothing like this. It was beyond both. My heart hurts a bit. Am I...having a heart attack?

"Hahaha! Nepuu~ahaha! It was worth it!" She giggled. "I can't believe you would fall for that one!"

"Wait...You were lying?"

"You bet I am!"

"..."

Neptune's pregnant joke wasn't amusing. I was at the point of between rage and sadness. Almost as if I started to lost my control, like, it wasn't myself-

"Hey, hey, I'm sensing a Berser*BEEP* vibes coming from you and that's saying somethin'!" She lightly joked again and my whole body trembled immediately.

"Whoa, stop reminding me of that anime! I know everyone says it's great, but...J-Just don't think about making a reference of it ever again, I don't like it." I replied. My attempt on being strict was failed and ended up like in a tsundere line.

Honestly, I don't have any grudges againts that show. Just doesn't fit my taste at all. I remembered back when my friend recommended to watch it at nighttime and in a result: I couldn't sleep. He told me I was such a scaredy cat...

Nevertheless, kudos to the author for creating such amazing story though.

"I couldn't live without a cup of pudding let alone making references, or even breaking the fourth wall." Neptune raised her chin as if proud of herself. "It's my gift as the main protagonist among all protagonists."

"A lazy main protagonist beyond any protagonist..."

"Yup! Totally right- Nepu!? How rude of you!"

"At any rate, we won't free if we're still talking. Let's think about an idea together to form a plan-..." I stopped and stared rather blankly at Neptune.

"W-What? Quit staring me like that, I might seriously get pregnant from all your stares."

"...Neptune, why didn't you transform? That way it'll give you strength and-"

"Oh! I had tried that one, but strange; I can't use the other me." She frowned and her tone didn't show any lies at all.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why though?"

Much to my curiosity, Neptune exaggeratedly shrugged her shoulders. I hummed in thought. Has she ran out of juice? I don't think so. Just look at her, her cutey face is full of energy given from the mighty puddings she ate last night!

...Somehow, is my strength losing bit by bit? Neptune looks pretty tired too...

I heaved a sigh from my nostril. "Geez...Then, how do we-"

" **-HUEEEEEEEEeeeee!** "

"Nepu!?"

Our gazes switched to the right and we saw the clinging spider cried loudly like a baby.

" **I-I-I can't believe it! To think a cute little girl like you could have a child inside your stomach! I-I...Oh, what have I done!? WHAT HAVE I DONEEEE!?** "

Still crying, it attempts to whipe its tears with its legs...or arms...I don't know.

"On some circumstances, you're not in fault, spider-guy..." A sweat dropping as I deadpanned.

" **Y-You little boy, you're God, right!?** "

"Uh...I am, she is too...but-"

" **Then...! How do I repent myself!?** "

"A monster feeling remorse? That's a rare case for every typical games and animes." Neptune muttered in genuine surprise. "Well, no matter, use this chance now. Hurry!"

"O-Oh...How should I start...?" I asked myself before cleared my throat. "Spider-san, your sin can be cleansed only if you free us from your web-"

" **Okay, I'll do it!** "

""That was fast!""

After the giant insect bite its own web to get us down. I thanked it, even though the monster gave us some trouble (and I honestly felt terrible from the lies I had spoken), giving it an advice on living in peace and not hunting anyone else, also I told it to be vegetarian. Much to its dismay, the spider obeyed, somehow.

Now, time to go back to Leanbox!

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Chika had never thought her precious Vert would have a courage to left her. Thorough the years, they have been going through any obstacles together. Like buying a limited edition of a handsome, attractive, long silver-haired young man with a face of beautiful girl and buying another limited edition of BL movies, for instances.

It was a pain from getting it with dozens of crowds gathering. She remembered if it wasn't for Chika herself to swung her spear and creating a path for both of them, they would have become a hamburger.

All was ruined because of that _boy_.

"I swear I'll kidnap him, torture him, crush him and finish him off with whatever the hell it is...!"

"Chika-san?"

Cave's confusement on her company standing beside her was growing high. The Oracle's fingers were twitching dangerously as though wanted to straggle someone or anyone in front of her eyes. She had called Chika's name numerous times. Her response was muttering coming from the greenete to such an extent Cave would call her insane.

"..."

Then, Cave shook her shoulder, trying to snap her out.

"What!?" Chika's eyes glowed red that rivalled Blanc's angry mode.

"...Nothing." Cave responded apathetically. "I was checking if you're...aware of situation we are in."

"Of course I'm aware!" Chika pointed at the Firus in front of them who was attempting to cross the line albeit reluctantly. "Much as I hate to admit my graditute on that brat's smart moveーUrgh! I now hate myself from my own confession!" She rubbed her head in frustating way as possible. "Where the heck is that guy, it's been an hour now!"

While the red-haired girl stepped backward and avoiding a burst of rage coming from her friend, the Firus lifted its leg carefully and when it was touching the line-

Bam!

A small blast occured in front of it and when the dust was cleared, the first thing it saw was the coldness from her eyes. Just a few more meter of its foot as it almost stepped on the line, those shiny blades would cleaved them off.

"One more step and you will lose your foot."

For a reason, the skeleton crawled back right to where it was. Cave retreated back her giant scissors, leaving a slight crack on the floor. Cave could hear someone groaningーno, it wasn't from Chikaーsomewhere not far from them. She could tell that the voice was ashamed for some reason.

*Facepalm*!

"...Did someone just-"

"I'M FALLLIIIIIIINGGGG!" Someone was shouting real loud.

Bam!

Another blast occured between them. Cave blinked and blinked absentmindedly at the unfortuante young man who was just fell from the sky and making his own crater shaped like his body. As he brown-haired boy slowly raised his head up and spewed out a pile of dust, Cave kneeled down beside him.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Ye-Yeah, yeah..." Takashi unhurriedly stood up onto his feet and ridding the ashes left on his clothes. "By the way, where's Neptun- Oofph!"

Yet, another same blast occured...

"Ouchies...Lucky I wasn't land on my head first. Having an amnesia again would be bad for my reputation..." The Planeptune Goddess then, remembered something. "Ah, by the way, where's Takkun?"

An S.O.S flag from nowhere fluttering beside her and accompanied by what's Cave pointing at, Neptune stared directly under the floor. She would have gasped by the time she saw her friend-soon-to-be-lover (maybe), if not her habit of fourth wall break was kickin' on.

"Well, I don't know but, I guess you'll be replacing Noire as the emergeny mattress in this fanfic." Neptune said with smirk. "Speaking of whichever, Takkun are you OK down here? That was a quite fall. It was like...we were falling from Laputa."

"No...Thanks for asking..."

They both eventually got up. Neptune was perfectly fine thanks to the comfortable mattress. On Takashi's case, the poor boy was seeing two Neptunes...No, it's four Neptunes before shaking his head, trying to gather his focus back.

Should have known Neptune wasn't in a shape of transformation yet. Takashi sighed tiredly at his bad decision...

Neptune soon noticed the skeleton Firus, with its attached chainsaw.

"Ooh! That is groovy!"

"No, it's not..."

Upon Takashi's retort, before Neptune pouted her cheek, he raised a finger.

"I understood that reference though." He said with smile and she smugly crossed her arms and raised her chin. Takashi gazed back at the almost-forgotten girls. "Well, I'm back in action! ...What's happened to Chika-san?"

"It's better if you keep away from her." Cave moved and whispered something secretly on his ear. Takashi nodded everytime he received those tips.

Meanwhile, Neptune heard a roaring sound coming from behind. The Firus creepily and slowly lifting his bones toward the group. Sense of dread crawling on her skin, as it got closer and closer, the chainsaw was activated again.

"Uh...Hi there, mister bones...?"

"Akakakakaka! KAKAKAKAKA!"

"Nepu! It has gone mad! I repeat, the skeleton-like Firus is 200.0% mad!"

While saying such goofy things, she retreated back behind Takashi and Cave who was having a short casual conversation, regarding of the Oracle of Leanbox behind mutteringーnot noticing the brat she's after was there.

"Oi, mister bones! I told you not to cross this..." When Takashi pointed and looked down. His expression distorted into "oh, crap"...

The line he made was now gone, replacing by his own body-shaped crater. Luck surely wasn't supporting him.

"Talk about luck." He mumbled, irritated and turned his heel. "RUN!"

Before he could kick the ground and run as fast as the wind, the God was pulled by someone and dropped him in a swift. He had no time to think twice as he rolled his body to the side, avoiding the sharp tiny blades.

Cave went in and strike the Firus down. Even it didn't have any intellegence, the skeleton acted according on its instinct. As the Firus used its chainsaw to halt her two giant blades, both of them had an undergoing struggle. The SMD member took every opportunity to take it down.

Only if the Firus couldn't dodge swiftly, this battle would have come to an end in a few minutes.

She frowned and performed a thrust on it. Yet again, it stepped backward as if it was teleporting. Takashi and Neptune moved in and gave diagonal slashes with their respective swords, hitting nothing but an air.

"That's lame, we can't keep up with it." Neptune commented before suddenly a figure dashed between where they both stood.

It was Chika. With an angry roar, her spear managed to land a hit on the Firus, sending it flew back at some window's store. Takashi had a sense of déjà vu when Chika pinned him on the ground as he unconsciously leaked out a squeal on his throat.

"You...!"

"Yep, totally a déjà vu! But, before you could say something bad to me, I suggest weーyou and Iーclose this case for a few moments and fight that creepy thing!" He pointed on at recovered skeleton.

"I don't know what is going on between you guys, but I'm super-jealous right about now..." Neptune said with half-lidded eyes.

Chika looked at him in disbelief before muttered "fine!" in harsh way possible. Once Takashi stood up onto his feet after the greenete regained her posture-

"-GOODNESS, NOOOOOOOooo!"

BAM!

Takashi received another fateful crush from the sky, creating another one of his crater. Once the view is cleared from the dust, what they saw first was a familiar long, purple-haired CPU candidate.

Neptune showed a huge surprise.

"Nep Jr." She raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha lad doin' over here?"

"O-Oh, goodness. I thought I was going to become a Gear sandwhich..."

"Nep Jr.?"

"-Ah, yes! I'm here to bring Watch-san to...Eh? Where's Takashi-san...?" Nepgear looked around, feeling confused.

"He's down there." Cave pointed out. "Right where you're sitting at."

"What- Oh!" Nepgear immediately understood of what she was saying and hurriedly stood, helping Takashi to get up. When she was about to ask-

He raised a palm in front of her and responded tiredly unlike before, "Pardon my worse manners first, Nepgear. I'm definitely not alright or fine or okay or...Haa...Nevermind, just give me my Watch-san back and let's finish this so that I can take a break and hit the bed, and hopefully, _**hopefully**_ end my suffering today..."

"E-Err...Okay, here."

After Nepgear willingly gave the watch, Takashi had a nostalgic feeling of something wrapping around his left wrist again.

"*Phew*! Thought I would break or malfunction..." Ms. Watch then noticed the gloomy face on her host's face.

"It's good to see you again, Watch-san. I missed you..."

"...I get what you're feeling right now, Takashi." She answered. "Time to use your new power, fight it and after that we're all done here. OK?"

"Uh-huh..."

Despite Watch's attempt on comforting him with kind words, he nodded slowly which was seem rather unusual to the Nep sisters. Rest of them felt bad for him, including the Firus...But excluding Chika.

"Yosh..." He stabbed his sword in front before slowly regaining his determined look and took a pose for his transformation.

(Keyword: Look. Just his whole expression. Even I, the author, don't know what he's feeling inside. Dead inside...?)

"Henshin..." He muttered unenergetically as he changed into his CPU form.

Oh my God, he's seriously dead inside!

"Mr. Author, just focus on the description. Poor Takkun's gotta go home to my house and I'll comfort himーI'll make him even better state! So, please, quickly end this, alright?"

"O-Onee-chan, to whom are you talking?"

Fine, fine. Even I'm getting tired. Not to mention this chapter's length has totally gone nuts!

"Eh!? Who's...speaking?" Nepgear asked bewildered and slight scared. Soon, she dismissed the thoughts and gazed back at Takashi who dodged a slash and rolled backward.

"Clear the area." He flicked his wrist. "His mine. It's time to go mano-a-mano."

"Nepu...? So what's the point of bringing us here? Stupid author must be losing his thoughts and ended up messing the final part." Neptune sighed while shaking her head, ashamed.

"This guy's fast. You better need something better if you want to win." Chika suggested and the audiences sat down on a large debris.

"Noted." Takashi soon noticed something on his right hip of his belt buckle. He blinked in surprise. "This is..."

A familiar silver-colored Drive's metal port was attached and locked on one of the two rectangular slots, ready to be inserted inside if the user decided to use it by pushing it. On this current moment, the second slot was missing a Drive and is still unused. Just under the small transparent glass, a white button can be seen.

"Call it Accel Drive from now on. Try it!"

Takashi nodded in acknowledge of Ms. Watch's encouragement. He carefully pushed the Drive in. A silver light was glowing on the symbol followed by another announcement coming from the watch that never heard of.

 **LEVEL UP!**

"Eh? Level up...?"

He closed his eyes, a huge surge of power coming from his body. His dark-blue suit turned into more darker than before. As well as his lines from the color of red, slowly clearing and turning into white as snow. He slowly lifted his eyes...

 **CPU MODE: ACCEL!**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIIIIIIISSSSS!?" Takashi shouted miserbaly as he looked at his current state. "I was expecting to get an extra armor, a cool weapon and all those Gu*BEEP*dam attributes for me to use! In the end, I've got nothing but a REPAINT!? ...My hair's still normal...And I don't like it at all! Give me what I wanted most!"

"Buahahahaha!" "Akakakakakakaka!"

"What's so funny!? W-What's so funny about it, huh!? I-I...I...Hueeeee...!"

Finally, his emotions had been broken down and Takashi fell on to the ground ever so hard, curling into a rock and rolling side to side. Neptune and her companies never had once seen Takashi cried pathetically. They found it to be entertaining to watch and so laugh it on. Even Cave couldn't hold her urge to giggle as she closed her mouth in an attempt to rid off the laughter.

Not so far, that mysterious girl was laughing her ass off too, albeit more quietly.

"Is this the new power you were talking about? I think it belongs into a trash!" Chika's mocking only adding a bottle of alcohol onto the wound.

"Nepupu...Someone has to go and tell to this author for finding a partner to help his work! My dialogue line was rather crappy too."

"G-Goodness, t-this is horrible...Pfft!"

Suddenly, Takashi was on his knees and fingers curled in...praying position?

"Gods from the other worlds beside me! Have I done something wrong!? Have I made such sin that cannot be redeemed!? How can Lady Of Fortune abandon me!? Please answer me, Gods! I'm hopeless...I'm totally hopeless!"

Such sad scene was happening in front of the girls. With a ray of light shining down on Takashi and his tears gleaming ever so was making it more tragic.

This is a rare sight of a God praying to another Godsーcirca. 2017 (Written)

Suddenly, the Firus seen this as a chance to have Takashi's head.

"...! Aka!? (What!?)"

It said in deep surprise. The grinding of its chain had been stopped by Predblade with Takashi easily blocked the attack, without even turning.

"Where are your manners?! Attacking a praying guy like that is immoral! Didn't your mom ever taught you about it?" Takashi said sternly and kicked it away and began fighting...

"I don't think a Firus has any parents." Nepgear couldn't help but sweated. "When did Takashi-san become like an angry hulk?"

Chika raised her hands exaggeratedly. "I don't know, last time I saw him he was calm and all..."

"Same here." Cave added.

"Maybe it has something to do with this."

A hand was extended and handed a game to Neptune, which she gladly accepted it.

"Ooh, I see. Methinks this game has some sorta curse in it!" She looked for any signs of anomaly as Neptune flipped around it.

"Hm...I see too. No wonder he gets an extreme poor of luck today."

"Yeah, right...Huh?" Neptune noticed the new voice was quite familiar, even Nepgear had fully recognize it well but pretending not to. "Oh, it's you Vert..."

The barely-came-here Goddess wasn't minded with ill-mannered Neptune, although she could wish her sudden appearance would be more shocking to the group. Especially for Chika. Needless to say, they were eyeing still at the battle.

Vert sighed, nonetheless and dismissed her thought. "I had met and spoken with an elder floating around on the evacuation near Basilicom, he warned me of the game you're holding onto. Despite his puzzling words, I managed to understand a thing; this game is cursed."

"A game that gives bad luck...could've sworn I heard it before." Neptune said in puzzled tone.

While both Goddess were pondering, the rest of them witnessed the tension from Takashi's fight. Well, "Intense" wasn't the exact words they sought. Instead, it was remarkable.

Takashi felt his agility had improved far more better than his human and normal CPU form. As he dodged ever so smoothly by performing a backflip from Firus' horizontal slash. Once his legs touched the ground, the boy kicked the Firus on its head. Stumbling back, it held and shook its skull to regain its focus. But unfortunately, he received a roundhouse kick and its head rotated back.

"Heh, I didn't use my sword and you're about to lose?" He felt cocky as the skeleton fixed itself up just as Takashi threw his PredaBlade away.

Despite he gained a repaint, that didn't mean he get stronger. Takashi's legs were at top notch as he did a little warm up before evaded to the side. Needless to say, the only effective way to beat it was using only his lower limbs.

After that thought, Takashi evaded another slash before attacking the leg to destroy its balance and when he suceeded on stunning the Firus, he immediately kicked every part of its body. Once he finished, he spun his leg on the head again.

But his eyes widened as it let out an explosion. The audiences shielded their eyes while Takashi was thrown but able to recovered as he skidded on the ground. The Firus void eyes glowed and a bright aura radiating around him dangerously.

"Is he going Super Saiyan?"

When Takashi thought bad things going to happen as Neptune exclaimed, the skeleton guy suddenly blurred and vanished.

"It's gone?"

"No, it ran away." Ms. Watch corrected Takashi. "Use the arrow button to increase the number into 30 and press the power button."

Takashi nodded and doing as he was taught. The screen showed a digital number of 10. He increased it to 30 and pressed the red button.

 **COUNTDOWN!**

"Wait, wha!?"

After she announced followed by a roaring engine sound, everything on his view became slow as snail. He can clearly see the Firus dashing toward him while thrusting its chainsaw. Luckily, Takashi managed to avoid to the side just in time.

"You have only 30 seconds before it worn out."

"Ah, now I see. I'm in sorta clock-up mode?"

"Exactly!" She responded happily with emoji and Takashi flicked his wrist.

30 seconds was all he needed. Now, he was all pumped up and readying himself as the Firus blindly charged toward him. Takashi wasted no time to spun around it and spinning his leg onto its back. But his enemy quickly reacted by crouching down, he was too little too late from its counterattack once the sharp tiny blades scratching and hurting his chest.

Glad Takashi had his armor on. Otherwise, he would have ended up into a pile of meat.

He pulled his body to the side and thrusting its leg to force it to kneel down before targeting its again with his leg. Takashi knew this tactic of his was getting old. As long as it was effective and able to make him the champion, then he had no problem with it.

To his surprise, the boy gasped as his foot was caught easily by the skeleton's other hand. It rotated its neck the side, staring at him and cackled mockingly.

"Kh, how about this!?" Takashi soon jumped and gave a thrust using his free limb to its skull. With a satisfying result as he dropped to the ground, several mister poor mister bones' tooth was missing and sending it to the wall hard.

"Your acceleration is near the limit. Time to test your new finishing move; press the button on the slot."

"OK!"

While Takashi immediately stood up, Ms. Watched warned. At the same time, he noticed the Firus slowly moving toward him, albeit reluctantly as many static was found on its body. When he tapped the white button, a bright gleam traversing from where the Drive at toward both of his legs by the white lines.

 **CHARGE! 1-50-100%!**

 **MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Once it'd reached under his feet, he charged forward and performing a straight attack on the Firus using his right leg unleashing a strong wave from the impact. That wasn't the end, he used another limb to kick the Firus and another leg and again in a rapid succession on every part of its body. Finally, he ended it by spinning his leg, sending it a few meter away as it exploded.

 **TIME OUT!**

The time had returned back normally on Takashi's view.

"W-What? What just happened?" Nepgear looked around to see the Firus-now-reverted back into civilian who was groaning painfully. "Takashi-san did it?"

"Yahoo! I don't know what was going on, but Takkun saved the day again!" Neptune cheered and-

 **To Be Continu-**

"-Nepu!? Don't bring the 'to be continued' cliche just yet, we haven't resolve things with Vert and her Oracle! Don't rush it!" The purple-haired girl protested and stared at the two standing.

"Chika, do you hate me for what I did back there?"

"V-Vert-oneesama?" Chika frowned. "Of course, I do! ...I-I did but...Why? Why did you pick that brat rather than me? Am I not your beloved little sister?"

"E-Err...Hate to interrupt but you're not-"

"Shush now, Nep. Jr. Can't you feel the drama? Just be quiet for a moment."

"Agreed."

Followed by Cave's respond, Nepgear sighed and trying to shrug it off.

"I was aware, yes. But I did all that because I love you." Vert said while holding the confused Chika. "To answer your question, I was planning to test his will truly this time to see if he's worthy or not. I thought the shut-itself VR would be a suitable material for his test. Also, I don't want to take that unnecessary heavy risk to you."

"Shut-itself VR? What the heck is that?" Neptune said lowly.

"It's better I tell you back home, sis." Her little sister answered.

"S-So...that means...?"

"Yes, Chika. I didn't leave you...And never will."

"...O-Oneesama!"

The two hugged together. It was a lovely scene that even flowers bloomed around them beautifully. Chika slightly sobbed and was very grateful to have her pseudo-sister back.

"Drama was still rushed...Mr. Jack has lost his will again." Neptune released a sigh and said complete with deadpan voice, "Hope Takkun heard anything but the VR part...-NEPU!"

When she turned to see Takashi in his human form lying on the ground flat, they quickly rushed toward his side.

"Takkun! Takkun! Stay with me!" Neptune called worriedly. "D-Don't go! I still haven't told you my secret, I-"

"Everything is alright, Neptune-san. There's no need to be worry. Please lift his head and see for yourself." The watch instructed.

As Neptune gripped his head with both of her hands, she pulled and saw Takashi's agonizing expression.

"My...My legs...! I can't feel my legs...!" He painfully muttered before Neptune immediately released her grip as his face fell. "Oomph!"

"Oh, he's okay. Is this the after-effect for using it?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah..." Ms. Watch muttered with wishy-washy emoji. Honestly, she wasn't confident this time. "Or maybe no...Strange, was my calculation incorrect?"

Before Cave could lift her mouth to make a judgement, she felt a presence coming from behind her. As she turned her head, she saw no one but the unconscious man.

"...Regardless, we need to secure both Takashi and the civilian." Cave ran toward the motionless man, and carrying him over her shoulder with ease. "Basilicom would be the perfect place to treat their wounds."

With that said, the girls nodded in response as they slowly pulled Takashi's hands, wrapped them around their shoulders and placed their hands on the waist of injured boy. Then, the group proceeding their way.

"My legs...My legs..." Takashi muttered as his legs was being dragged along. Each and every time his feet knocked a pebble or a rock, he grimaced and his legs ever so numb.

Unbeknowst to them, Melissa was able to recovered the thing from the person's body. Leaning her body a bench's back, she twirled a cyan colored Flash Drive. Despite it had the similar shape and size, a button was located on its side and the metal head was missing. The symbol was different, of course, with an alphabet of 'T'.

"...Guess I won't be able to play this thing until boss've made something for me." The girl sighed and raised the Drive to the sun before pressing the button and its metal head came out, followed by a deep, sinister mechanical voice.

 **TRIAL!**

"Fufu...I can hardly wait for it~"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

"NEPSTATION!"

Nepgear: "Hello again, everyone! With Takashi-san is in undergoing treatment, Mr. Jack and I...Huh? Where is he? Why does a board with his face on it is beside me!? ...His smile is creepy!"

Chika: "I'll be taking his place for a while. Sorry author, move away please."

Nepgear: "Did something horrible happen?"

Chika: "Well...He ordered me to replace him as the host of this show. Even though I had fun playing with Onee-sama..."

Nepgear: "Seems like it has something to do with this story. Mr. Jack once confessed to me that he's having difficulties on writing the plot. He even said this story is, by far, the worse fiction he's ever written."

Chika: "Oh, I get it. That's why I have no fancy lines. Jack needs to put more love on this story. Otherwise, he might lose his fans."

Nepgear: "Even I admitted the whole conference scene was meant for nothing but a plain comedy and it was boring to hear his apologies for not updating this for almost year. Although it was sincere, the whole scene is unnecessary."

Chika: "I feel sorry for the readers for wasting their time on this crappy fiction."

Nepgear: "Yeah, I hope the guest by the name of Yoga Pratama won't be upset..."

Chika: "Jack's the worst. He's always defeated on the Ranked Mode on Mobile L*BEEP*nds. What a noob, he lets his team down."

Nepgear: "D-Don't say like that please, Chika-san or he might get depressed, again."

Chika: "I don't have much time so, needless to say, let's end this show, shall we?"

Nepgear: "We shall. Ahem! Mr. Jack has informed that his crossover movie, 'Spirit V God: Dawn of Hope' will take place after one of the Date A Live's arcs; Natsumi Change and sometime during Re;Birth 3's of Hyperdimension Neptunia."

Chika: "From now on, Jack won't reveal the teaser lines of the next chapter's, but only the title."

Nepgear: "And that is 'Noire's Last Stand!?'...Wait! Does that mean Noire-san's going to be killed!?"

Chika: "No, for such a lighthearted story, I don't think he's going to kill a major character or two."

Nepgear: "Oh, thank Goodness, I'm not sure what will happen to Uni-chan if it would happen..."

Chika: "Well, that's it for now. We'll see you later on the next chapters."

N&C: "Goodbye!"

* * *

The stepping on his feet was slow and steady. Unhurriedly. No signs of any haste at all. His foosteps echoed throughout the dark cave.

 **"A human? What are you doing here?"**

Halting his movement, a similar spider that Takashi and Neptune encountered was clinging on the rocky wall as he fixed his gaze onto it.

When the spider took a moment to capture his appearance, evident things were his black stringy hair that reached his shoulders. His lower face and eyes were shielded by a black half-face mask and tinted goggles. Other one was his platinum-dyed prosthetic left arm.

-But, if it was fake, how can he move his fingers...?

 **"Go away! I-I have made promise to God I won't eat human again. P-Please leave now!"**

It stuttered. No, not because it wasn't sure of its own oath but it was sensing dread of being attacked by this person.

"..."

It couldn't read his expression. However, every part of the spider's body was trembling, the person showed hostility around him. As he drew his weaponーa machine pistol with similar size and look of Škorpionーfrom his right hip and pulled the trigger.

 **"EEEK!"**

Spider had no choice but to run away. Thankfully, the bullets hit anything but it. The person wordlessly aimed at the web on top of him, sending a few bullets straight toward it. Dozens of bullets blazing and hitting the stalactites as they fell down. Completely destroying the white threads soon after.

His purpose wasn't the web but what's behind it. As he noticed a slight crack on the rock, a small pieces of crystal was falling down and landed in front of him. He crouched and examined every structure of it using his bionic arm.

A cross shaped red crimson crystal. They said this material wouldn't endanger any human lives or even the Makers'. For the CPUs however? Getting close to it wouldn't make them transform and felt their bodies weakened. Touching them would anguish them to the point of death.

It was like a toxic to them.

"...Target confirmed." The person said as he looked up to see a glint coming from behind the crack.

Those crystals were created by an anonymous being.

Those crystals were weapons that existed out of blue to fight CPUs without any difficulties.

Anti-Crystalーa material borned to kill God and Goddess.


End file.
